What We Need
by watercrab
Summary: A broken engagement, a wedding, a marriage, a widower, and a child. Life changing events will guide Katara and Zuko together, making them realized that they do need each other. Set six years after Sozin’s Comet.
1. Chapter 1

**This was floating around in my head and had to get it out! Trying somethig different; meaning this is going to be pure romance. No threats to the world or Azula escaping, just fluff! Rated M, just in case. Sorry, the chapter is a little rough or very rough.**

**Tell me what you think! Is this something I should continue with?**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Zuko admired the tiny cottage from the distance. The green thatch roof complimented the honey colored adobe brick. The front door and the shutters were painted in a cobalt blue. A garden was off to the side of the cottage. A variety of flowering plants and vegetables in the garden were blooming in the afternoon sun.

It was picture perfect but every picture had a dark meaning and this cottage had it.

The feeling of upcoming death.

The front door opened and a woman stepped out. Zuko's breath hitched when he saw her. She was skinnier than he remembered and her skin looked a little pale but when she smiled at him, he saw the girl from his past. This should be a happy reunion for them but as luck saw it for Zuko, it was not.

_I'm dying. The healers figured a month to live._

Those were the words in her letter a week ago. Zuko dropped everything and ran to the Earth Kingdom. He did not leave a note for his mother or sent a letter to his uncle. He needed to see her and have her say that it was a joke. But he knew it was not a joke. She was dying. The evidence was there by the way she look.

_I need you here. I need to talk to you._

She slowly walked towards him. Her braided brown hair was over her right shoulder. Her features were sunken but her eyes had life. They showed the fight that she was fighting, a fight that she was going to lose. He also saw peace in those eyes. She have accepted her fate and made peace with it.

He did not.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a weak hug. Zuko returned the hug and rested his head on top of hers. Tears ran down his eyes as he kept telling himself that this was not happening. She pulled away and looked up. Her pale hand gently cupped the unscarred side of his face and Zuko leaned into the touch. She gave a weak laugh when she tugged on the long ponytail that was gathered at the nape of his neck.

"Jin," Zuko whispered in a shaky voice. He held her tighter. "It's been a long time."

"Six years," Jin answered in a low voice.

"How did you know that I'm the Fire Lord?"

"I heard stories about a banished prince with a scar on his face joined the Avatar," Jin answered and pulled away from the hug. "A banished prince that reminded me of a refugee that I used to date. Naturally I put two and two together and your uncle confirmed it."

"You must be ashamed," Zuko commented and hung his head down.

"I was disappointed," Jin admitted as she glanced at the front door. "But that was in the past." She gave a huge grin. "Look at you! Your hair has grown out! It appears that you're less of a grump and you've help kept the peace since the war!"

"I've hurt a lot of people, Jin."

"Still a grump," Jin laughed and placed her hands on her waist. "Please tell me that one of your friends beat you up when you act like that."

"One does," Zuko smiled as he thought about Katara. The waterbender has a habit of being there when he needed her.

"Good," Jin smiled.

Zuko let out a sad sigh. "I'm planning to stay," he told her. Jin's eyes began to water. "I want to be here when the time comes."

Jin opened her mouth to say something but she was quickly interrupted. "Mama?" a voice called out. "Who are you talking too?"

Zuko took his eyes off of Jin and focused them on the small boy at the door. The little boy ran towards them and Zuko felt his heart jumped into his throat. The boy slowed down and walked up to Jin and grabbed her hand. Zuko blinked a couple of times just to make sure that he was not seeing things.

The little boy was a splitting image of Zuko when _he_ was a little boy.

"Your father," Jin answered as she gazed into Zuko's amber eyes. He saw her pleading to him that she will explain everything. "I'm talking to your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminder: Story set six years after the finale.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

As much as Katara loved traveling, either business or pleasure, she loved returning home the most. She quickly entered her apartments with a huge smile. She tossed her cloak on one of the settees and began directing the servants on where they should put her things. Right on her heels was her assistant, Esei, who was rambling off news and tossing scrolls on the writing table. Katara tuned out the girl as she helped the servants with the unpacking.

"The governor of the Hon San province has sent an invitation," Esei said as she went through her notes. "He would be honored if you came to the Spring Festival."

Katara let out a snort of amusement which set off of series of giggles from the younger servants. Esei wrinkled her nose at Katara and continued on. "He's very handsome," she defended the governor. "He was quite taken by you since the Peace Conference."

"I'm not interested," Katara answered as she handed her robes to a nearby servant. "Please send the governor a letter that I kindly decline his offer."

"But!" Esei argued.

"Is there anything else besides offers of courtship?" Katara replied, cutting off her assistant's protests.

Esei flipped through her notes before answering. "No," she sighed.

The giggling turned into laughter from the servants. Katara rolled her eyes and headed to her writing table to look at the pile of scrolls. Her relationship with Aang had ended four years ago and since then she have received requests from suitors. The invitations were always declined simply because she was not interested. She had better things to do than entertain men and the last two relationships since Aang had ended in complete failure.

"Ambassador," Esei said as she sat in the chair next to the writing table. "You haven't been with a companion since that Water Tribe Warrior. What was his name?"

"Not worth remembering," Katara growled as she glanced at a scroll that was filled with trade amendments. "I'm never going to date a Northern Water Tribe man again."

"I'm sure not all Northern Water Tribe men acted like him," Esei defended as she checked her nails. A smile crept across her porcelain face. "Didn't you say he was fun?"

"I was desperate," Katara answered refusing to admit that the warrior was indeed fun. She looked at the remaining scrolls on her desk. "Are these all the documents?"

The master waterbender was nominated to be the Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe right after the war and she happily accepted the position. She was thrown into the world of politics and she quickly adapted. Unlike Aang, Sokka, and Toph; she was a natural born politician. She enjoyed her work but she wanted to do more. She wanted to help people with her hands not with words. She became an accomplished healer and her travels increased more. If she was not working with the governments, then she would be at a village helping the sick. She was gone more than Aang was with his Avatar duties.

"Yes," Esei said as she glanced at the items that decorated the tiny writing desk. "Mostly they're requests from the Earth Kingdom. They want to increase the ivory trade."

"Like that's going to happen," Katara muttered and glanced out the window in front of the desk. She smiled at the sight of the cherry blossoms blooming in the garden.

"Why?" Esei asked with interest. Her fingers played with a bone letter opener that was carved with Southern Water Tribe motifs. "The ivory carvings from your tribe are quite the collectable. Actually any carving from your tribe is a collectable."

"The ivory comes from a mammoth saber whale that we hunt twice a year," Katara said referring to the massive beast with ivory tusks that were almost as long as Appa. "We will not turn our ritual into a capital venture." She pulled her eyes away from the window. "The Earth Kingdom will have to suffer and wait for the limited quantity like the Fire Nation."

"I will compose a letter of your refusal to the Earth King."

"Let me," Katara said and sat in a red silk settee. "I know Kuei. He would rather hear it from me than through politics." She let out a sigh and stretched her legs. "I'm so glad to be home! I don't think I can handle another trip."

"You have the Northern Water Tribe in a month," Esei reminded with a smile.

Katara let out a loud groan and watched the servants clean and straighten. Her luxury apartments were located in the west wing of the Fire Nation Palace. They were a gift from Zuko after she became ambassador. She loved her apartments and dedicated her free time in decorating them. The large parlor area was decorated with creations from all the nations. Fur blankets and bone carvings from her tribe, crystal from the Northern Water Tribe, earthen works and furniture from the Earth Kingdom, and artwork and textiles from the Fire Nation. The room was designed to give any visitor a sense of comfort when they visit.

Her favorite room was her bedchamber. The room was decorated with her tribal colors. Silk sheets, velvet curtains, fur rugs, and fine cotton throws were in different shades of blues, silvers, and whites. To create privacy, Katara managed to move her large bed away from the massive double doors. She divided the room into a sleeping area and a dressing area by placing two silk screens near the bed. The room was just like her element; calm and refreshing.

"Yeah," Katara sighed and wrinkled her nose. "But thankfully that will be a short trip." She studied the embroidery on her settee. A flash of concern appeared on her beautiful face. "I should go see the Fire Lord, to see how he's doing."

Six months ago, Mai and Zuko had ended their four year engagement and it was becoming a public disaster. The couple had ended it on mutual terms and no scandal came out of it. The scandal was coming from Mai's father. The senator had a hard time accepting that his daughter ended the engagement and began spreading rumors about Zuko. The rumors were horrible and they spread like wildfire. The rumors ranged from Zuko abusing Mai to siring a bastard child. Katara heard some of the servants saying that the Fire Lord was infertile. Appalled, Mai tried to stop the rumors but the damage was already done. A new war started after six years of peace and this one was about Zuko being impotent.

Embarrassed by the rumors, Zuko locked himself in his study and worked non stop. Fire Lady Dowager Ursa tried coaxing him out of the study but he refused to leave. Katara broke into the study and froze his hands to his desk. Every servant in the Palace heard the yelling match between their Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Ambassador. It was common to see Katara and Zuko fight over something, if they were not conversing.

"You don't know where he's at?" asked a worried Esei. Katara lifted her head and noticed that everyone in the apartment was silent.

"Zuko's not here?" Katara asked dropping all formalities.

"We don't know where our Lord went," a servant spoke quietly, her eyes focused on the floor. "He disappeared a week ago. He left no note for the Lady Dowager and we thought he sent you something, Ambassador." She paused and then quickly added. "Since you're good friends with him."

"He hasn't sent me anything," Katara whispered and let the worry take over. She sat up from the settee and began to pace. "Why would he leave like that? What could be so important that he left his duties behind?" Her hand went to her mother's necklace. "Did Mai's father cross the line?"

"We don't know," Esei admitted. "He just left."

"I saw him before he disappeared," a young servant said. Her soft voice broke the silence of the room. "He looked distressed. I thought someone was dying."

"Somebody should know where he went," Katara continued with her pacing. "He must have taken an airship or one of his cruisers."

"My brother works at the docks," a third servant answered. "He didn't see our Lord going to his cruiser."

"He doesn't want anyone to know," Katara said thinking out loud. "Why?"

_This is unlike Zuko. _She tried to remember all the people that Zuko knew. None of them were dying or seriously ill. _He wouldn't panic like that._ She was getting worked up on Zuko's disappearance that she did not see Fire Lady Dowager Ursa walking in.

"Ambassador Katara," Ursa smiled as she approached the younger woman. Her arms were extended to give Katara a hug. "How was your trip to the South Pole? Is your family doing well?"

"My trip was great," Katara answered and let the older woman hug her. "Even though it was three months, I still feel like I didn't spend enough time with them." She let go of the hug and looked into Ursa's soft amber eyes. "I'm just finding out that Zuko's missing."

"He's not missing," Ursa smiled as she brushed away a wisp of hair from Katara's face in a motherly way.

"He's not missing," Katara repeated, raising an eyebrow. There was something in Ursa's voice that convinced her that the Lady Dowager was lying.

"Yes," Ursa said and pulled out a piece of parchment. "He just sent me a note saying that he had meetings with the Earth King."

"I didn't know he had any scheduled meetings with the Earth King," Esei said with a frown.

"It was unexpected," Ursa said with a shrug. "He will be gone for a month or two, depending on the situation."

"_The situation_," Katara scoffed at the lie that Ursa was weaving. Esei and the servants seemed to relax on the news that their ruler was safe.

Ursa smiled regally. "Ladies, would you please leave? I want to catch up with the Ambassador," she said elegantly as she walked towards the settee and sat down. "How is your father handling married life?"

Katara had seen this trick. When there was something very important to discuss, Zuko would randomly talk about personal matters until he knew that the servants were gone. Apparently, he learned this trick from his mother.

"He's fine," Katara said as she waited for everyone to leave the room. "I can't believe that he's been married for over a year." She heard the familiar click of her door being closed. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a scowl. "Zuko is not with the Earth King," she hissed.

"No," Ursa said as sadness appeared on his face. "Just like everyone said, he disappeared."

"Maybe Mai knows," Katara said sounding hopeful. The couple has not spoken to each other since the engagement ended. It was doubtful that Mai knew.

"She would've told me," Ursa replied and looked at the note in her hand.

Katara sat down next to Ursa and took her hand. The older woman was trying her best not to cry but Katara saw the tears running down her cheek. Her heart went out to the Fire Lady Dowager. The poor woman lost everything in her young life. Her beloved gentle husband was corrupted by power and greed. Her beautiful daughter went insane. Her sensitive son was scarred and became emotionless. Her own life was lost when she was forced to leave her young children and then imprisoned by the man that she once called husband.

Finding the Fire Lady Dowager was something that Katara would never forget. The world was approaching the one year anniversary of peace and Ozai killed himself. He managed to stick his head between the bars of his prison and snapped his neck. Zuko was beside himself when he heard the news. Ozai knew where Ursa was hidden and the man chose death over the happiness of his son. Three days after Ozai's death, a solider came to the Palace with news. He found Fire Lady Dowager Ursa.

She went with Zuko to the prison where Ursa was held. The broken body of the former princess was lying on the cot, staring out into space. Ursa did not move when Zuko gently took her hand. It was the first time Katara seen Zuko cried. He covered his mouth and his shoulders shook but he never made a sound. She healed Ursa throughout the night.

Katara glanced at the note that was between Ursa's long fingers. "What's that?" she asked.

"I found it in Zuko's study," Ursa whispered as she clutched the note. "It's the only clue that I have."

Katara gently took the note out of the Fire Lady Dowager's hands and studied it. The edges were raw and it was made from the poorest quality. She wondered who the author of the note was that made Zuko leave all his duties behind. She opened the note and gasped at the contents.

_Li, or should I say Fire Lord Zuko,_

_It has been a long time since we've seen each other and sadly I write to you with sad news. I'm dying. The healers figured a month to live. I need you here. I need to talk to you._

_Your loving friend,_

_Jin_

"Do you know who Jin is?" Ursa asked as she dabbed her eyes. "And why is Zuko being called _Li_?"

"_Li_ was Zuko's name when he was hiding in the Earth Kingdom," Katara answered remembering the stories that Zuko told. "I don't know who Jin is, that name was never mentioned." She returned the note to Ursa. "Should we inform Iroh? Maybe he knows more."

"That's not a good idea," Ursa replied. "If word gets out that Zuko is missing, it would fuel the rumors that Mai's father started."

"Then what should we do?"

"Let him be with his dying friend," Ursa answered and grabbed Katara's hand. "If we don't hear from him after a month, then we would call for a search."

"Still," Katara mumbled.

Ursa gave Katara's hand a squeeze before releasing it. She stood up and began heading towards the door. She gave Katara one last look when she reached the door. "You know my son better than anyone," she said. "You know he doesn't want to be found. He will contact us when he needs us."

Katara watched Ursa leave the room and sunk deeper in the settee. The older woman was right about Zuko. He does not want to be found right now. As much as Katara wanted to repack her things and leave, she knew that would be pointless. Zuko would send for help if there was a need.

_It's just an old friend wanting to see Zuko, nothing earth shattering._

Her thoughts did not reassure her.

****

"_My son?"_ Zuko asked looking shock. His head started to spin and his stomach turned.

The little boy looked at him shyly. He clutched Jin's hand and stepped closer to her body. "You went away," he said softly.

"_My_ son?" Zuko repeated as felt his throat going dry.

"You went to war," the boy continued as he buried his head into Jin's leg.

"My _son?_" Zuko closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He counted to ten and prayed that it was an illusion. His eyes opened and the boy was still standing there staring back with amber eyes.

_His_ eyes.

"Mamoru," Jin said as she took her hand out of his. "Why don't you stay outside and play? Your father and I need to talk."

"I want to see papa!" Mamoru whined while he wrinkled his nose.

_He makes the exact same expression as me!_ Zuko thought as he watched the exchanged between mother and son.

"Later," Jin said sternly. Mamoru let out a heavy sigh and jogged towards a nearby field. Jin took Zuko's hand and gently led him to the cottage. "Let's talk."

Zuko was numb and barely felt his feet following Jin into the cottage. He must have answered a question because she began preparing tea. He sat down on the first object he saw, which was a wood box. He rubbed his clammy hands on his knees while he tried to collect his thoughts. The whistle from the kettle brought him back to reality. Jin placed the teapot on the table and sat down in the chair.

"My son!" Zuko shouted and jumped up. "I have a fucking son!"

"Language," Jin warned.

"Sorry," Zuko said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I have a son?"

Jin left out a soft sigh and nodded her head. "You have a son."

"How?" Zuko exclaimed as he began to pace. "How did it happen?" He paused for a second and made a face. "I know how! I meant," he let out a loud groan and sat back down on the wood box.

"I know what you meant," Jin said before Zuko could explain; her lips quirked up into a smile. "Remember the night before your uncle's grand opening?"

Zuko felt the corner of his lips turned up. He could never forget about that night or any night that they shared. That particular night was the most passionate for two fumbling teenagers. Iroh went out with some friends to celebrate the future success of the Jasmine Dragon and Zuko invited Jin over to have their own _celebration_. He pushed her against the table as her fingers ripped off his robes. She screamed out his alias while he pounded into her. He was giddy the next day as he walked with Iroh to the castle to serve tea to the Earth King, hours before the fall of Ba Sing Se.

"How can I forget?" Zuko chuckled. "That was a great night."

"It was," Jin smiled. Her face fell when she continued. "Then you disappeared and I was pregnant. At first I thought I had food poisoning but that doesn't last three months. A healer confirmed that I was with child, _our child_."

Zuko hung his head down in shame. Leaving Jin behind pregnant with his child was another dishonorable act he did at Ba Sing Se. Another event that he could never forgive himself on. Another act he would repent until he felt Agni have forgiven him.

His mind moved from his shame to Jin's pregnancy. The Earth Kingdom frowned on the idea of unwed mothers. An unwed mother that was having a Fire Nation baby would be forced to terminate the pregnancy, especially if the child was the heir to the throne. Zuko raised his head up and stared at Jin. She sat there waiting patiently for him to speak as she wrung her hands. He noticed the thin gold band on her left ring finger.

"I shouldn't be here," Zuko started and quickly stood up. He saw the hurt on Jin's face. "You're married," he explained, remembering the Earth Kingdom customs. "It's improper for me to be alone in a room with a married woman."

"I'm not married," Jin reassured and removed the ring. She rolled it on the table. "I bought this brass ring when I found out I was pregnant. Back in Ba Sing Se, I told everyone that we were engaged and you went off to fight in the war."

"Smart move," Zuko answered, clearly impressed. He never doubted Jin's intelligence. She had the basic education but she excelled in street smarts. She always found a way to stay alive.

"It worked," Jin admitted. "Once I moved out here, I told the villagers that I married a merchant." Zuko knew the meaning of the word _merchant_. A merchant was a Fire Nation deserter.

"You said uncle told you who I was," Zuko reminded and returned to his spot on the wood box. His back pressed against the wall and stretched out his long legs. "He never told me about you and our son." The hurt was evident in his voice. He could not help but think that the old man was upset at him.

"It was to protect you and Mamoru," Jin replied. "When I heard that the Dragon of the West _reopened_ the Jasmine Dragon after the war, I _knew_ that it was Mushi. Mamoru was only a couple of months old when I saw your uncle." Tears began to run. "He looked just like you! I was afraid that someone would figure it out and try to hurt my baby!" Zuko quickly went to Jin and kneeled in front of her. She grabbed his hands and tried to compose herself. "You should have seen your uncle's face when he saw Mamoru. I thought he was going to have a heart attack." She gave a weak laugh.

"Jin," Zuko tried to comfort her. Even at twenty two, he still cannot handle crying girls.

She gave a sniff but continued. "Your uncle suggested that I should leave Ba Sing Se. He told me to live somewhere that was isolated but near a village if I needed help. He gave me a pouch of gold coins and a messenger bird. I was told to send the bird once I purchased land."

"He knew where you lived?"

"No," Jin shook her head. "He has no clue where I live, let alone how Mamoru is doing. The bird is trained to go to your uncle or the Palace. Once a month, I send the bird back to Ba Sing Se and it will return with a pouch of money."

_So that's where the money had been going._ Zuko thought as rubbed Jin's hands. Six years ago, Iroh had requested that his allowance would be sent monthly instead twice a year. The money was child support.

"The whole point of the isolation was to keep Mamoru safe. Technically, he's the heir to the throne."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had a life," Jin answered refusing to look up. "You had a country to run. Announcing your bastard child was not the best solution."

"I see," Zuko said crestfallen.

"I didn't do this to spite you," Jin reassured as she cupped Zuko's cheek. "I was afraid."

"Does Mamoru," Zuko let the name roll off his tongue. It was an Earth Kingdom name; a good strong Earth Kingdom name. "Does Mamoru know?" The name felt comfortable from his lips.

Jin shook her head. "He doesn't know that he's a prince. All he knows that his father was a tea server and went to war."

"I passed an Earth Kingdom village. Why didn't you live near a colony?" Zuko asked. "You would've been protected, since Mamoru is part Fire Nation."

"Your uncle told me that was too dangerous," Jin answered. "The colonies know who you are, the villages don't. An enemy of yours would go after him."

"Uncle's right," Zuko admitted. He was having a lot of trouble dealing with Mai's father and the rumors. He took a deep shaky breath and asked the next important question. "What's going to happen to Mamoru?"

"The healer in the village offered to raise him," Jin said sounding sad and pulled herself away from Zuko. "I just wanted you to met him and know that you have a son."

The idea of someone else raising his child bothered Zuko. He just found out that he was a father and now he was feeling protective. His son should be with a parent, not a stranger. He knew the trouble it would bring if he took Mamoru back to the Fire Nation. The responsibility of raising his son outweighed the fallout from his court and country.

"He needs to be with his father," Zuko said after making the easiest decision of his life.

Jin was not expecting that. She was expecting Zuko to see his son and leave, going back to his life. It took her a minute to find her words. "Don't you need your wife's approval?"

"I'm not married," Zuko answered. He saw another question forming in Jin's eyes. "My country is more liberal with the idea of single parents," he added on.

"You're doing it because he's the heir," Jin countered.

"I'm doing it because he's my son," Zuko corrected while he pushed back a loose strand of hair away from her face. "He should be with a parent. Let me be the second best choice."

"What about your court?" Jin pressed on. "Won't they disapprove?"

"I can handle them," Zuko reassured. He stood up and welcomed the feeling of blood flowing through his legs. He moved to a small window and saw Mamoru lying on the ground staring at the sky. "Tell me about him."

"He's smart little boy," Jin said with pride. Zuko could tell that Jin adored her son. "Always curious about the world. Ask too many questions, mostly they're about you."

"Can he read or write?" Zuko asked, forcing himself away from the window. His mind began listing available tutors in the Capitol.

"I taught him the basics. He's always reading. I'm constantly buying him scrolls when we go into the village for supplies."

"Why didn't you send him to school?"

"He's half Fire Nation," Jin reminded. "The villagers already disapprove my _marriage_; there was no way they are going to let a _Fire Nation Bastard_ get an education."

"They call him that?" Zuko asked with disgust. Son or not, no one should call a child that.

"The adults say it behind his back. The children say it to his face," Jin looked away from Zuko. "He's has no friends and he's very shy."

"He's very small," Zuko pointed out.

"I went into labor early," Jin answered and began busying herself by pouring a cup of tea. "A month and a half early. He didn't cry when he was born. The healers thought he was dead until he finally cried. It was weak but Mamoru was a fighter."

_Lucky to be born._ Zuko pushed Ozai's words out his head.

"He acts like you," Jin smiled, not noticing Zuko's frown. "Every day he does something that reminded me of you. His temper is unbelievable. I don't know how your uncle handled you."

"He spits out proverbs," Zuko replied dryly. He glanced at Jin. She was playing with her cup. "Does he know that you're dying?"

"Yes," Jin answered sadly. "I told him when I found out."

"How did he react?"

"He was calm, very aloof. I'm afraid that's just the calm before the storm."

Zuko's mind raced with things that needed to be done before Jin passed away. He started to walk around in the tiny cottage to take his mind off of those thoughts. He noticed that the home was cozy even though the furniture was in poor condition. Mamoru was going to go through a drastic change within a month. The child spent his life as a peasant and now he was going to be a prince.

The word peasant made Zuko think of Katara. The beautiful waterbender adapted quickly to her new lifestyle when she became ambassador. She still did things herself but she welcomed the help from the servants. He wondered if she could help him with Mamoru. She was about his age when her mother was murdered. Zuko stopped walking. He wanted to smack himself.

_How can I be so stupid!_

"Jin," Zuko said and spun around. "My good friend is a master waterbender. She can help you."

Jin gave Zuko a sad smile. "No one can heal this Zuko. I have what is called _cancer_. There's nothing your friend can do. I accepted my fate."

"I can't accept this!" Zuko yelled and started to walk again. "This is not fair for Mamoru!"

"Life's not fair." Jin said sagely.

_When was it ever fair? I was scarred and banished while my sister was treated like a queen! My son gained a father but lost a mother! My own son cannot accept his destiny, his right, unless…_

"We need to get married."

Jin stared at Zuko for minute before she started to laugh. "My dying wish was Mamoru meet his father," she said darkly. "Not have this illusion of a family."

"The marriage is for Mamoru."

"For what?" Jin spat. "So he can say that his parents were actually married?"

"Bastard children cannot have the throne," Zuko explained.

"You do want him because he's the heir!" Jin shouted and stood up. "I rather have my son raised by a stranger! At least I know he would be loved!"

The words stung. Holding back the anger, Zuko stepped towards Jin and stared down. She raised her head up and glared right back. "Married or not, he's my firstborn and have the right to the throne," he growled. "I'm not asking because I want too. I'm asking because my court and country would not accept him as the Crown Prince." He took another step closer and their noses touched. "I want to raise him because he's my son!"

The anger in Jin's eyes slowly disappeared. "Then the marriage?" she whispered.

"It's for securing the throne and protecting Mamoru," Zuko answered keeping his voice even.

Jin looked away and stepped back. Her arms wrapped around herself as she thought about the proposal. She understood the point that Zuko was making. A legitimate child can only take the throne. The marriage was just purely political, which she did not mind. She did not love Zuko and she knew that he did not love her. The only thing she loved about Zuko was the child that they created. She was just amazed that he wanted to raise the son he just found out moments ago.

"The healer in the village is married to the justice," Jin started as she raised her head. She saw Zuko relaxed.

"Are you saying yes?"

"Only on one condition," Jin said. "Promise me that you would love Mamoru. Love him as your son and not the heir to the throne."

"I promise," Zuko said sincerely.

Jin relaxed at Zuko's promise. She walked up to him and took his hand. "Then let's tell Mamoru the news."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Mamoru let out a loud sigh as he continued to stare at the sky. He lost interest in cloud figures. He was more interested in the man that was called father. Since he was been able to form words, Mamoru always asked about his father. He knew that his father was a tea server when he was a refugee at Ba Sing Se. He knew that his father went to war. He also knew that after the war, his father became a merchant. Mamoru enjoyed the stories about his father. He sounded like a strong man. A man that knew what was right and wrong, a man that Mamoru secretly wanted to be.

He rolled on to his stomach and began snapping his fingers. After the third try, a small orange flame appeared. Mamoru knew that making the flame was forbidden but not making the flame was wrong. It just did not feel natural. He remembered when he showed his mother the flame that he created. Her eyes watered with pride and then she blew out the flame. She told him that he was not allowed to make the flame and he knew why. He had heard the comments from the adults and children when they go into the village to buy supplies.

_Fire Nation Bastard_, they say.

_A merchant's whore_, they say.

_She should've gotten rid of it_, they say.

He knew that the words were mean by just looking at the villagers' faces. They snarl at him and ignore his mother. The children trip him and throw things at him. Mamoru had no friends and he did not care. He had his mother and that was important to him. His mother loved him and she would never leave him.

Then about a week ago, Mamoru's heart broke. His sweet, gentle and loving mother was dying. She was dying from a sickness that cannot be cured. Instead of being asleep, he cracked open his door and saw his mother scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. He watched her go to the hawk and tied the parchment to the leg. She whispered something to the hawk and it flew away. He wondered if his mother sent a letter to his father. He could not think who else his mother would write to.

"He's a firebender!" a deep masculine voice called out interrupting Mamoru's thoughts.

The boy gulped as he put the flame out and brought himself to a sitting position. Standing a few feet away from him was his mother and the man that was introduced as his father. The man was staring at him with wide eyes. Mamoru corrected himself; the man's right eye was wide. The left eye was narrowed and was covered by a large scar.

"I'm sorry Mama!" Mamoru cried out looking very scared. "I know I'm not allowed to make fire, but I was bored!" He hung his head down in shame. "I'm sorry."

Zuko let go of Jin's hand and walked towards Mamoru. The boy refused to look at the older firebender when he kneeled in front of him. Zuko rested his right hand on his son's shoulder and opened his left hand. "Watch," he said softly.

Mamoru let out a huge gasp when a small fireball appeared out of Zuko's hand. Excitement danced in his eyes as he watched the fireball swirled; changing shape and size. He clapped when the fireball disappeared. "You can make fire!" he cried out. "Like me!"

"I can teach you how to control it," Zuko smiled at the boy's excitement. He remembered the excitement that he felt when his father showed him how to make a flame. It was one of the few happy memories that he had about Ozai. Sadly those happy memories can be counted on one hand.

"Really?" Mamoru exclaimed as he touched Zuko's hand. He looked up and smiled at Jin. "Mama, I'm going to learn how to make fire!"

"You're going to learn from the best," Jin replied as she kneeled next to Zuko. She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Sweetie, we have some good news. Your father and I are getting married."

Mamoru blinked at the news. It was clear that the boy was confused. "Why now?" he asked. "Why couldn't Papa do it before you became sick?"

Zuko stared at the little boy that looked so much like him. "I didn't know about you," he answered truthfully. "I would have married your mother a long time ago if I knew about you." Jin squeezed his hand a little harder.

"Why didn't you know me, Papa?" Mamoru asked looking perplexed.

"Because your mother wanted to keep you safe," Zuko continued. "There are bad men out there that would hurt you just to get even with me."

"Why? Did you serve bad tea?"

A soft chuckle was heard from Jin as Zuko blinked at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Your scar." Mamoru tilted his head. His amber eyes studied Zuko's face. "Did the bad men give you that?" he asked softly and pointed at the scar.

"A bad man gave me that," Zuko answered refusing to go into detail. "But I'm not a tea server."

"Mama said you were a merchant."

"I'm not a merchant," Zuko said and took a deep breath. "I'm the Fire Lord."

Mamoru let out a gasp and took a step back. His eyes darted between parents as he tried to understand the news. "Mama said that you served tea and went to war," he whispered. "The Fire Lord helped the Avatar defeat the evil Fire Lord."

"I did serve tea and I did fight in the war," Zuko admitted. "I also taught the Avatar firebending."

"My papa served tea!" Mamoru cried out, stomping his foot. "My papa is not the Fire Lord! You can't be!" He began rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Jin tugged her hand out of Zuko's hand and pulled Mamoru into a hug. The boy clutched on to his mother and stared at Zuko. There was so much turmoil in his amber eyes. Zuko knew that the boy's small world was crumbling down, which was making him feel even more guilty.

"I didn't lie to you when I told you that your father served tea," Jin whispered as she rocked her son. "He didn't tell me that he was a prince."

"Why?" Mamoru whined as he continued to stare at Zuko.

"Bad people were after me," Zuko repeated his answer. "I couldn't tell your mother who I was."

"Then why now?"

"Because you're my son and the prince," Zuko answered. He hoped that the weak answer was good enough. There were some things that were not going to be discussed until Mamoru was much older.

"I'm a prince?" Mamoru sniffed as he let go of the hug.

"Yes," Zuko answered. He sat in the grass to get more comfortable. "You're the prince."

"Is Mama a princess?"

"No," Zuko chuckled at the innocent question. "Your mother is the Fire Lady."

"Where are we going to live?" Mamoru asked, now clearly interested in the change of events.

"We're going to live here," Jin answered. "Then you are going to live at the Palace." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You will love it there. You'll have teachers and there will be tons of scrolls to read."

"I'm not going to live with the healer that smells like moth-bat balls?" Mamoru asked while he wrinkled his nose.

Zuko smiled at the comment. "No."

Mamoru looked at Jin with sad eyes. "Where are you going to live, Mama?"

"You know where I'm going to live," Jin said sadly as she rubbed Mamoru's arms.

"With the spirits," Mamoru whispered and fell back into his mother's arms.

Jin rocked her son and whispered words of comfort into his ear. Mamoru stared at Zuko with wet eyes and extended out his hand. Zuko reached out and grasped the child's hand. He felt at peace when he held Mamoru's hand. It felt like he found a missing piece in his life. A piece that he did not know was missing.

_Maybe this marriage won't give the illusion of a family._

"Goodness," Jin said as she let go of the hug. Her pale fingers began redoing Mamoru's ponytail. "Today should be a happy day." Her hands wiped the tears off his cheeks. "Your father and I are getting married today." She kissed his forehead. "No more tears, okay?"

"Okay," Mamoru whispered and then a huge grin appeared on his face. "You need something pretty, Mama." His eyes glanced at the garden near the cottage. "Let me pick you some flowers!"

"That's sounds lovely," Jin smiled and gave him another hug.

Mamoru turned and looked at Zuko. The young Fire Lord gave him a small smile and a nod. The boy surprised him by lunging at him. Small arms wrapped around his neck and a tiny head buried into his shoulder. Zuko did not know what to do with this sudden hug, so he kept his hands out. Jin bit her lower lip at the scene in front of her.

"Welcome home Papa," Mamoru whispered and let go of the hug. He gave a small bow and bounded off to the garden.

When the boy reached the garden, Jin burst out laughing. She began to cough when her laughter became too much. "You should've seen your face!" she said between coughs. "It looked like you were holding a porcupine bear!"

"I _never_ acted like that," Zuko grumbled as he got to his feet. He brushed the grass and dirt off from his pants. "I may have been a lot of things but I was _not_ a happy person." He offered his hand to Jin.

Jin took the offer and Zuko gently pulled her to her feet. "You acted pretty happy after sex," she teased as she let him placed her hand on his arm.

"It was sex," Zuko defended as he pointed his nose in the air in mock annoyance. "Any man is happy after sex."

Jin laughed even harder. She dabbed her eyes as she glanced at Zuko. "By the way, there's a good chance that Mamoru is going to ask you to juggle for him tonight," she giggled.

"I was really hoping that you would have forgotten about that," Zuko growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

****

Zuko stared at the gold band on his left ring finger. It looked completely foreign on him and it was very uncomfortable to wear. He could not understand why Earth Kingdom citizens would wear something so constricting on their fingers, especially earthbenders. Rings were considered a danger in the Fire Nation. In firebending, the majority of all moves come from the hands. The metal of the ring would heat up and cause severe damage to the finger.

_I'm married, _Zuko thought as he began to twist the ring around his finger. _I'm actually married and have a family._

The wedding was not how Zuko would have imagined it. In the Fire Nation, he would have a huge celebration. Everyone around the world would cram into the Capitol sending their congratulations. The bride would wear an intricate kimono that was made from the finest silk. He would wear his armor plates over his robes, since he had military rank. The ceremony would start when the sun hit its zenith and it would last for hours. The feast would start at sundown and fireworks would explode at midnight. The wedding celebration would last for days.

This ceremony was very private. He accepted his vows in front of a justice in the healer's hut. The only attendees were Mamoru and the healer. The only decorations were the three large panda lilies that Mamoru picked from the garden. He did not wear his armor, only his green traveling clothes. Jin wore her best robe, not an intricate kimono. The rings that were exchanged were simple gold bands that he purchased from a vendor near the healer's hut. The justice and the healer promised to keep their word that the Fire Lord was married and gave him all the official documents. There was no celebration after the ceremony and that was when Zuko realized that there was a difference between a wedding and a marriage. He was in a marriage.

Jin walked out of Mamoru's bedroom and saw Zuko sitting in the chair, deep in thought. His fingers played with the ring on his left hand. "Mamoru is finally asleep," she said as she approached Zuko. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "He's very excited about learning firebending tomorrow."

Zuko stopped playing with the ring and smiled. He is looking forward teaching Mamoru firebending. It felt like an old rite of passage for a father to teach his child. "I hope I do a good job," he said and glanced at Jin. "I don't want to disappoint him."

"You taught the Avatar," Jin reminded and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I think Mamoru is more worried that he would disappoint you."

Zuko pushed all thoughts about how disappointed Ozai was with him. He would make sure that he would never be disappointed in Mamoru. No matter what the boy did, he would be proud of him.

"So what happens now?" Jin asked as she broke Zuko thoughts.

Zuko raised his head up and looked into Jin's eyes. They were brown with a hint of gold. He always wondered if she was part Fire Nation. "You're the Fire Lady," he said and patted her hand. "You are my wife and the mother of the future Fire Lord."

"For a month," Jin corrected and buried her head into Zuko's shoulder. "I'm going to be a Fire Lady for a month."

"Maybe we should ignore that fact," Zuko said honestly. He took her left hand and touched the gold band. _In a month, this illusion of a family will disappear._

Jin raised her head and scoffed. "Ignore it?" She pushed herself away from Zuko. "I'm dying, Zuko! There's nothing to ignore!" Tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Jin," Zuko said as he slowly got out of his chair. "I think that's what we need to ignore." He walked up to her and cupped her face. "Let us forget that you're dying." He brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Let us pretend that we're a family." He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss. "Let us pretend that I'm a tea server that captured the heart of a maiden," he murmured.

Jin let out a sigh before Zuko took her lips again. His kiss brought back all the memories that she had with him. She felt her lust forming and when Zuko pressed his body with hers, she knew that he was feeling the same. Her teeth gently nipped his lower lip, which made him growl in approval. She smiled at herself that she had not forgotten how to turn him on. Zuko scooped her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed before he shut the door. Jin began to unfasten the buttons on her robe and Zuko helped her remove the garment as he attacked her lips. Through tangled limbs, lust and tears, the two completely forgot about the future.

****

"Katara?"

The waterbending ambassador let her eyes leave the scroll that she had been trying to read for the last hour. They focused on a beautiful tall woman dressed in black standing at the entranceway. "Mai," she said waving the woman in. "I'm glad you came."

Mai walked further into the apartments with grace. Katara always hated how graceful the woman was. No matter if it was during a fight or a simple walk from the door to a chair, Mai did it with grace. Her walk screamed nobility.

"You said it was important," Mai said in her usual bored tone. Katara saw the flash of sadness in the woman's eyes. "How's Zuko?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Katara said hesitantly. She saw Mai stiffen in her chair. The waterbender had waited a couple of days before sending a letter to the former fiancée of the Fire Lord. She felt that Mai had the right to know. "He's missing."

"Missing?" Mai gasped showing some emotion. "For how long?"

"Two weeks now," Katara answered. "All we know is that he's in the Earth Kingdom."

"Do you think my father had something to do with it?"

"You know that your father would say something by now," Katara said and leaned back into her chair. "Has Zuko ever told you about his travels in the Earth Kingdom?"

"No," Mai replied as she quickly composed herself. "If he tried during the beginnings of our relationship, I wouldn't have cared or listened."

Katara bit her lower lip so she could keep her comments to herself. At the beginning, she could never understand the relationship between the two nobles. She thought Mai was too boring for Zuko and secretly hoped that the Fire Lord would find someone that was more suited for him. During the six years, Katara saw how much the two complimented each other. One was always the anchor when the other was losing their patience.

"Mai, why did the engagement ended?"

"Zuko didn't tell you?" Mai snorted and curled her lip. "I'm surprised, he tells you everything."

"That's not true," Katara corrected. _He didn't tell me about Jin._

"What did he tell you?"

"That he wasn't good enough for you," Katara said.

Mai let out a snort of amusement. "Typical Zuko," she laughed. "Always trying to be the man of honor even when he's not in fault."

"Excuse me?"

"I ended the engagement because I didn't want children!" Mai shouted.

"That doesn't make sense!" Katara said clearly confused. "The law states that the Fire Lord and Lady have to produce an heir."

"I know," Mai grumbled. "It's just things have changed between us."

"Okay," Katara replied rubbing her temples. "I'm really confused. What changed between you two?"

Mai let out a sigh and pulled out one of her knives. "When Zuko and I got together after Ba Sing Se," she began, ignoring the frown that appeared on the waterbender's face. "We didn't want children. I didn't want them because they are demanding and Zuko didn't want to be like his father." She twirled the black blade around her finger.

"But the law states," Katara started as she tried not to cringe at the spinning knife.

"I know what the law states!" Mai growled. "Our plan was to produce the heir and give the _thing_ to the nannies. _It_ would never see us and we would never see _it_."

Katara was appalled that Mai could simply refer a child as a _thing_ or an _it_. In her opinion, a child was special. Not a deal breaker.

"After the war," Mai continued returning to her usual monotone voice. She began tapping the dull end of the knife into the arm of the chair. "Zuko began to think that he could be around children without acting like his father. He thought it would be nice to see _it_ once in awhile instead of sending _it_ away."

"You didn't feel the same," Katara said as she immediately filled in the blank. _That was six years ago, why break the engagement now? _"But why now?"

"Sokka."

"Sokka?" Katara repeated raising an eyebrow. "What did my idiot brother say?"

Everyone in the group thought that Sokka and Suki would be the first to get married. Sadly a few short months after the war ended, the two warriors ended their relationship. Suki could not give up her duties as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and Sokka was declared Chief when Hakoda passed his duties to his son. The two thought it would be best to end the relationship now instead in the future, creating a public disaster. Heartbroken and giving up on love, Sokka focused his attention to the growing Southern Water Tribe and welcoming the northern tribesmen that wanted to help out and start a new life.

That was when he met the love of his life, Keilana. She was a talented healer that was sent down to assist with the sick. The actual truth was that Keilana was sixteen and not betrothed. A spinster in the Northern Water Tribe customs. She was sent down by the northern tribe. The tribe hoped that she would find a husband and start a family. Keilana was headstrong and did not mind that she was a spinster. She wanted to heal the sick and the injured. Sokka attempted to court her but instead the healer gave him the cold shoulder. It took a year but Sokka won her heart and the two were married.

"Your idiot brother didn't say anything," Mai answered softly as she pounded the knife into the chair. "It's what he had."

"What?" Katara asked as she thanked the spirits that Mai was using the blunt end of the knife to attack her chair.

"It happened right after Zuko and I became engaged," Mai explained. "When we went to Kiana's naming ceremony."

_That was four years ago_, Katara thought as she remembered the ceremony.

The naming ceremony was a huge event in the Southern Water Tribe. It was big deal for Sokka and he invited the gang to share the special day with him and his new family. He practically begged Zuko to come. Everyone came to the tribe with news. Zuko and Mai were engaged, Toph inherited the Bei Fong's estate after her father's death, Suki began a relationship with a young man from her village, and Aang and Katara ended their two year relationship.

"You lost me Mai," Katara said shaking her head. "What did Sokka have that Zuko could possibly want?" Suddenly something clicked in her mind. Her blue eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. "Oh, Mai!"

"A family," Mai said confirming the answer. "You should've seen him when he was holding Kiana. He just had this look in his eyes when he held her." She stopped assaulting the chair. "I knew right there that he wanted to have a child and I knew that I didn't feel the same."

"That's why you kept holding off the wedding!"

"I wanted to be sure that I wanted the same thing that Zuko wanted," Mai answered. Her bored voice had a hint of sadness. "I stuffed pillows under my gowns to see what it was like to be pregnant. I imagined that Zuko was getting me pregnant when we made love." She raised an eyebrow when she saw Katara blushing. "Don't act like a blushing virgin, _Ambassador_."

"I don't think I need to have that imagery," Katara stuttered as she tried to calm her racing heart. She did not want her teenage fantasies of the firebender rushing back to her since she successfully blocked _those_ out six years ago.

"Anyways," Mai continued. "I still wasn't warmed to the idea of having children. Then eight months ago, I had a scare."

"Mai," Katara started.

"I was so happy when I started to bleed again," Mai chuckled darkly. "As much as I loved Zuko, I didn't love him enough to give him children. That's why I ended it."

Katara was speechless. "What are you going to do now?" she asked, hoping that the change of subject would lift the gloomy girl's spirit.

"I'm moving back to Omashu," Mai replied and placed the knife back into her sleeve. "Don't worry about Zuko, he'll return."

"Do you want me to send you a letter when Zuko returns?" Katara asked.

"No," Mai shook her head. "It's better that I don't know." She stared into the waterbender's eyes. "Katara, you're his best friend. You've been with him through the good and the bad. Make sure he doesn't lose focus and make him happy. You were always good at that."

"I will," Katara promised.

Mai gave a nod and slowly got out of the chair. She gracefully exited out of the apartments leaving Katara at her writing table extremely annoyed and confused. She was annoyed because once again the gloomy girl was able to glide out of the apartments with grace. She was confused because it sounded like Mai was giving her permission to be with Zuko. She could not understand why Mai would even imply that. Katara reached towards her neck and played with the ivory pendant.

_Please come back, Zuko. Please come back._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the great reviews! I'm aiming for tears not cheers!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer:Do Not Own.**

* * *

Amber eyes snapped opened when something cold was pressed against Zuko's body. His body involuntarily shuddered by the sudden chill. The chill was colder than the south and north poles put together. This coldness seeped into his bones and froze his heart. He never experienced a chill like that but he knew what it meant.

Death was approaching.

"Sorry," Jin murmured as she tried to huddle closer to him. "I didn't mean wake you. I just can't keep this chill away."

Zuko rolled to his side and glanced at his partner. His jaw clenched when he looked at the woman that he have called wife for only a month. The cancer had fully attacked her body leaving her bedridden. Her beautiful full face was hallowed and sunken. Her soft brown hair became brittle. The curves of her body were gone, leaving behind a skeleton covered in skin. Her glowing supple skin was replaced with a pale and dry carcass.

"That's okay," Zuko whispered as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I have to get up, Mamoru needs to train."

Jin gave a weak nod and slumped into her pillow. They have only been intimate a few times before she became too weak. The chill came a week ago and Zuko held her in his arms trying to keep her warm. At the beginning, the couple knew that it would be a matter of days before the cancer claimed her. Now it was becoming a matter of hours.

Zuko sat up and swung his feet to the ground. He let out a hiss when his feet touched the cold floor. He ran his hand through his unruly hair. He always kept his hair neatly trimmed right at his shoulder blades but now the black locks was starting to hit the middle of his back. He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his shirt.

"I'll send Mamoru to see you before he goes outside," Zuko said as he slipped his shirt over his head. He never heard an answer as left the bedroom. He felt the chill in the air as he walked through the small living area of the cottage. Today was going to be cold and dreary instead of the warm and sunny days that were common during the Earth Kingdom springs.

_Even the day knows that death is coming_, Zuko thought grimly as he snapped his fingers. A fire appeared in the hearth and he began to prepare his favorite morning beverage, coffee.

Just like Iroh is to tea, Zuko was addicted to the Earth Kingdom product. He discovered the beverage while he was living in Ba Sing Se. He preferred drinking the coffee with no cream and sugar but he also enjoyed it iced, steamed, and frothed. He went on a withdrawal when he left Ba Sing Se and when he became Fire Lord; it was the first import to the Fire Nation.

Zuko poured a cup of the coffee once it was done brewing. He inhaled the roasted scent before taking a sip. He let the full body flavor swirl on his tongue before swallowing. He felt the chill leaving his body and his muscles relaxing. He could not understand why his family and friends hated coffee. In his opinion, it was the nectar of the spirits.

Out of the corner of his good eye, the door of the cottage opened and an old woman entered. Her long silver hair was pulled into a bun and her posture was hunched. A brown wrap graced her shoulders. She gave a nod to Zuko. "Fire Lord," she greeted.

"Healer," Zuko replied and offered a cup. The old woman visit Jin everyday to see how she was doing. "Coffee?"

"No thank you," the healer politely declined the offer. She pulled the wrap tighter. "Unusually cold for a spring day."

"It is," Zuko answered and took a sip from his cup.

The healer pursed her lips together and gave a slight nod. A door to one of the bedrooms opened and Mamoru shuffled into the gathering area, struggling to get his shirt on. His shoulder length hair was sticking out in every direction once he pulled his head through the shirt. He paused for a second when he saw the healer standing next to Zuko. Taking a deep breath, Mamoru greeted the old woman. "Good morning, healer." His voice was barely audible.

"Good morning to you, little one," the healer said with a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Mamoru answered as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. It was obvious that the little boy was uncomfortable.

"Mamoru," Zuko said as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Go see your mother."

"Okay Papa," Mamoru said and turned to the healer. "Healer." He bowed before leaving the room.

"Poor child," the healer commented once Mamoru disappeared. She turned her attention to Zuko. "How is sweet Jin?"

"Cold," Zuko answered and sat down at the wobbly table. He felt every knot in his weary body. "She hasn't been eating."

"You looked like you haven't been eating," the healer countered and watched the young man. She noticed that his lean muscular frame was even leaner. "You have lost a lot of weight."

"I'm making sure my wife eats and my son comforted," Zuko shot back and rubbed his eyes. "My well being is on the bottom of the list."

"Your well being should be on the top of the list," the healer spat. "Young Mamoru doesn't need to lose both parents." Her brown eyes studied Zuko even more. "I hope that _growth_ disappears when you do return to your country."

Zuko narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. Even though the villagers did not recognize him clean shaven, the young man decided to grow a beard for protection. The beard grew in fast and full, making him look more like a grizzly merchant than a prim and proper Fire Lord. Zuko hated the beard, it was itchy and it reminded him of Ozai. "I happen to like it," he lied.

"Bah," the healer snorted. "I can tell you hate that thing. Besides, why cover that handsome face?" Her eyes showed amusement.

"Healer," Zuko chided. He had a feeling that the old woman was a troublemaker in her younger years. "What would your husband say?"

"Don't flatter yourself," the healer smirked. "There are some men that look wonderful with facial hair. You just happen to be the boy that looks better without it."

"Um, thanks?" Zuko said with confusion. He did not know if he should be flattered by the comment or insulted because the healer called him a boy.

The healer chuckled softly before her lips went into a thin line. The amusement was gone from her eyes as she studied the young Fire Lord. "Death is here," she said in a low voice. "Are you ready?"

"Does it even matter?" Zuko shot back.

Physically, he was ready for death. The couple had prepared for the untimely event. Jin wanted to be buried at the edge of the property near a lone willow tree. Zuko spent the next two days digging the grave. With the help of the justice, they made sure that the cottage and the land belong to Mamoru. The healer and the justice agreed to take care of the property until proper caretakers were found.

Emotionally and mentally, he was not ready for death. He found himself waking up in the middle of the night believing that it was only a dream. His mind was consumed with memories of nights that he and Jin shared six years ago. His biggest fear was Mamoru. As the month approaches its end, the little boy became more quiet and reserved. Zuko feared that it was the calm before the storm and the child would quickly crumble once reality hits. That scared the young man more. He did not know what to do when that time comes.

"You'll know what to do," the healer said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"I don't think so," Zuko admitted and let out a loud sigh. "I'm way over my head."

"You may not have the answer right now," the healer said sagely. "But it will come to you when the time comes."

"You sound like my uncle," Zuko said dryly. He focused his attention to the sad little boy that returned to the gathering area. "Is everything okay?" _Please don't tell me that he was alone when she died._

"Mama doesn't look well," Mamoru sniffed. "Can you make her well?" he asked the healer.

"I'm only here to take the pain away," the healer answered and patted the boy's head. "You know I can't heal her."

"I know," Mamoru whispered and wiped his eyes. "I was hoping," he let the sentence trailed off.

Zuko turned his head away from his son. He closed his eyes and fought the tears that were starting to form. He wondered how his uncle handled this when his wife died at childbirth leaving him an infant to care for. He suddenly wished that he told the old man that he was in the Earth Kingdom and desperately needed his help. He let out a shaky breath before he composed himself. He cannot be weak in front of his son.

"Let's leave the healer with your mother," Zuko said and pushed himself away from the table. "We need to start your firebending lessons."

****

Teaching Mamoru how to firebend was completely different than teaching Aang. Maybe it was because he was older and understood the element. Maybe it was because there was no comet. Maybe it was simply the fact that Mamoru was his son. Whatever the reason could be, Zuko enjoyed teaching the little boy.

Zuko could not believe how fast of a learner Mamoru was. He quickly moved through the basics of handling a flame and now he was at the proper stage of firebending for child at his age. His movements were smooth and his concentration was strong. It looked like he has been training since he was a toddler not a month ago. Zuko wondered if Mamoru was a prodigy.

"Again," Zuko said once Mamoru finished going through a series. There was a hint of pride in his voice and the boy's eyes lit up with excitement when he heard the tone. Taking a deep breath, Mamoru started the series again. "Keep your left elbow up." Mamoru paused in the middle of the series and checked his elbow. He lifted it just a fraction and was rewarded with a grunt of approval from Zuko.

The bond between father and son was a unique one. The two were uncomfortable at first, Mamoru was meeting the man that he had heard so much about and Zuko was still getting over his shock that he had a son. The relationship started out as teacher and student, Zuko taught Mamoru firebending in the morning and afterwards the boy will go off to do his chores or studies. When Jin became bedridden, Zuko pretty much became a single parent. He made sure that Mamoru was still with his studies and kept up with the chores. The two would go to the village to buy supplies. Laughter was heard in the field when games were played. Zuko will tell Mamoru stories about the war before the boy would go to bed. The relationship became how a father should be with his son; proud, happy, and full of love.

Mamoru's series were not even finished when the healer came outside. Zuko saw the old woman clutched the wrap even tighter as she slowly approached them. He saw the tears that were pooling in her eyes. He began twisting the ring around his left finger, a habit he developed when he began to worry. Mamoru stopped moving and stared at the healer with frighten eyes.

"Come little one," the healer said in a shaky voice as she offered her hand. "It's time to say goodbye."

Zuko was expecting tears or a tantrum. He was not expecting Mamoru taking a deep breath and grabbing the healer's hand. The old woman raised her eyebrow at Zuko before leading Mamoru back to the cottage.

_The calm before the storm_, Jin's words echoed in Zuko's mind as he walked back to the cottage. He was surprised on how cold the house was even though the fire was burning in the hearth. The healer was waiting for him in the gathering area.

"Young Mamoru is in the bedroom," the healer said as she headed to the door. "I'll go and get my husband."

Zuko gave a nod and watched the healer leave the cottage. He moved to the mantle over the hearth and took a letter that was resting there. Clutching the letter in his hand, he walked towards the messenger hawk and placed the letter in the tube that was strapped to the back of the hawk. "To the Fire Nation Palace," he whispered to the bird. The hawk gave out a shriek and took off.

Letting out a sad sigh, Zuko slowly headed towards the bedroom. Mamoru was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back facing Zuko. Jin was caressing his hand as she whispered words to him. Zuko saw how each breath she took was becoming shorter and shorter.

"You'll be a good boy," Jin whispered hoarsely to Mamoru. The boy gave a sniff and nodded. "You listen to your father."

"I will," Mamoru whispered and clutched Jin's hand.

"You're going to be a great Fire Lord some day," Jin smiled weakly. "Never forget you who you are. Never let anybody tell you otherwise."

Jin's words brought back the memory of the night when his mother disappeared. Zuko could smell the fragrant scent of peonies from his mother's robes. He could feel the tight hug and the tears that ran down her cheeks. He could remember the confusion he had in his sleepy haze as he fell back into bed. The painful memory made him unsteady and he braced himself against the wall so he can calm his racing heart.

"Zuko," Jin called out. Zuko looked up and saw her smiling at him. She raised her hand up and beckoned him to come to the bed.

He took a deep breath and approached the bed. He gently sat down behind Mamoru and took her hand. "Jin," he said as he clutched the icy cold hand. He was amazed to see the peace in her eyes.

"Thank you," Jin whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. "Thank you for giving me Mamoru."

"Thank you for letting me be his father," Zuko replied and gave her hand squeeze. His heart clenched when she did not return the gesture. "I promise that I will raise him to be a good man."

Her breathing stopped and her hand went limp in his hand. Mamoru let out a strangled cry as he buried his head into Jin's stomach. Zuko just sat on the bed holding his wife's hand and staring at his weeping son. He figured that they stayed in the room for over an hour because the healer returned with her husband, the justice. She gently pried Jin's hand out of his and suggested that he should take Mamoru into the gathering area while they prepare the body for burial. Zuko carried the crying Mamoru into the gathering area and gently rocked him. Three grown men entered the cottage and gave their condolences before entering the bedroom. Zuko watched numbly as the men came out of the bedroom carrying the body wrapped in blankets. Mamoru let out another wail and clutched onto his father.

The burial was typical Earth Kingdom burial. The justice announced that Jin was returning to earth where she was born from. Mamoru gripped his father's leg as he watched the men began to bury the body. Zuko wiped his good eye when he felt a tear run down his cheek. A small stone marker was used to mark the grave, which Zuko promised that it would be replaced with a larger one. The world should know about the Fire Lady that lived for a month. The healer, the justice, and the men left right after the marker was placed. Mamoru refused to leave the grave and Zuko refused to leave his son alone. The two stood at the grave not speaking to each other.

The sun was starting to set when Zuko placed his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "We should head back home," he whispered. "We are leaving for Ba Sing Se at sunrise."

Mamoru pushed himself away from Zuko. "I hate you," he said coldly.

The words stung. He was expecting Mamoru to blame him but he was not expecting those words to hurt so much. "You don't mean that."

"I do!" Mamoru yelled as he spun around. "You've killed her!" Tears ran down on his face. "She would've stayed alive if you didn't show up!" He began pounding his fists into Zuko's stomach. "I hate you so much!"

Another memory came to Zuko while Mamoru pounded his fists into him. This time it was Katara blaming him for taking her mother away. He could almost see the anger and hurt in her icy blue eyes. He kneeled in front of Mamoru and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." The boy squirmed as he tried to get out but Zuko held him tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate you!" Mamoru cried out and wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck. "I hate you!"

Zuko stood up and carried the crying child back to the cottage. He entered the boy's room and gently put him down in the bed. Mamoru let out sniff and rolled on to his stomach. Muffled sobs were heard through the pillow. Zuko gently touched Mamoru's back. "Please forgive me," he whispered.

"I won't!" Mamoru's voice was muffled by the pillow. "I hate you! Go away!"

Zuko hung his head down in shame and silently left the room. He entered his bedroom and sat on the bed. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to keep his emotions in control. Thought after thought ran through his mind as he took deep breaths. He looked at his left hand. The gold band seemed to glow in the dark room and Zuko decided to remove it. The ring barely past his knuckle before he changed his mind. He felt like he was tarnishing Jin's memory if he removed the ring.

_I'm a widower,_ Zuko thought as he began twisting the ring around his finger. _I have a son who hates me._ He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _I don't know what I'm doing._ He began to think about his family and friends. _Mother would help me. So would uncle. Katara probably would help if she is not busy. Hell, I'll be happy to take advice from Sokka!_

His mind drifted from his family and friends to his court and country. His country would have to mourn for a Fire Lady that they have never met. Zuko wonder if the court would demand that he would get married. They would probably suggest that he should reestablish his engagement with Mai. He was not planning to go back to Mai. She did not want children and she will definitely be uncomfortable around Mamoru. Any woman he decides to court and later marry would have to love Mamoru like her own child and understand that any child in the future would not have the throne.

_The Fire Nation has an heir. There's no law that says that I have to remarry._

Zuko was so deep in thought that he did not hear the soft padding of feet entering the room. He jumped slightly when he felt the bed dipped slightly. A little warm body hugged his side and Zuko placed his hand on Mamoru's head.

"You're not leaving me," Mamoru whispered and then wiped his nose into Zuko's chest. "Are you?"

"I'm not leaving you," Zuko reassured by rubbing Mamoru's head.

"I still hate you."

"You can't hate me forever."

"I can try."

****

Katara clutched the letter in her pocket as she stared at the _Jasmine Dragon_. It was not even midday and the popular tea house was crowded with patrons. She could feel the happy energy coming from the building but she could not enjoy it. Her mind was filled with concern and worry as her fingers played with the frayed edges of the parchment. She took a deep breath and entered the tea shop. She was greeted by a tea server and was shown to her private booth.

Once she was seated and a pot of strawberry white tea was ordered, Katara pulled the letter out of her pocket and slowly opened it. She had received the letter three days ago when she was about to leave for the Northern Water Tribe. After quickly reading the letter, she ordered her crew to head to Ba Sing Se and sent word to Chief Arnook that their meeting would be delayed because of an emergency. Her eyes scanned the familiar neat handwriting as she reread the letter again.

_Katara,_

_Please meet me at Uncle's tea shop in one week. I need your help._

_Zuko_

She tried to control the shakiness in her hands as she put the parchment down on the table. She had read the letter numerous times and she could not find any hidden meaning. Thought after horrible thought ran through her mind as she wondered why Zuko would need her help.

_Is he injured? Is he sick? Oh please, don't tell me that he's dying!_

"Katara!" a booming voice called to her. She raised her head up and saw Iroh approaching her with open arms. "A lovely sight for old eyes!"

"Hello Iroh," Katara managed a weak smile and gave the old man a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, child," Iroh smiled and sat down. "What brings you here?"

Katara let out a sigh before she broke the news to Iroh. "Zuko ask me to meet him here."

"Zuko's in Ba Sing Se?" Iroh asked with a frown. "He didn't tell me!"

"He disappeared a month ago," Katara confessed. The frown deepened on Iroh's face but he did not say a word.

A tea server came to the table with the pot of tea. Katara and Iroh waited patiently as the tea server poured the tea into the cups before disappearing. Iroh took a cup and inhaled the delicate scent of strawberries. "No one knows?" he asked and then took a sip.

"He didn't leave a note for his mother," Katara answered as she took a sip from her cup. She stared at her cup when she asked her next question. "Iroh, who's Jin?"

The tea cup stopped at his mouth. Iroh's eyes went wide and the color drained from his face. It was several seconds before the Dragon of the West spoke again. "Jin was a young maiden that Zuko," he paused for a second to find the right word. "Dated." He raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"She sent him a letter saying that she was dying."

Katara did not have the chance to react when Iroh dropped the tea cup. Conversations stopped for a second before it was resumed again. The broken tea cup was picked up and was quickly replaced by a new one. Katara thought that Iroh was going to have a heart attack.

"Did she say?" Iroh started but then paused. "Did she mention?" He paused again. Questions filled his mind but somehow he could not get the words out.

"Mentioned what?" Katara asked with concern. She grabbed the old man's hand. "Iroh, do you know something?"

Iroh let out a heavy sigh and stared at the waterbender. "I think Zuko should explain when he arrives."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Katara walked back to the _Jasmine Dragon_ and stifled a yawn that was producing. Her feet were killing her and she could not wait to get out of the powder blue silk kimono. Since she arrived at Ba Sing Se three days ago, Katara had been carted off to every tea party and dinner banquet that every noble in the Earth Kingdom city had hosted. Even though it was tempting to decline the offers, she knew that she had to accept the invitations. It would have been considered rude if an ambassador refused an invite.

Normally Katara loved going to these events. She would have been seen talking to dignitaries about the latest issue or conversing with women about her recent travels. The last three days, however, have been straining. Her thoughts would be constantly on Zuko and not on the discussions. Tonight was the worst. The conversations from the wealthy women were about the rumors on the Fire Lord. They asked a lot of personal questions that Katara did not know or refused to answer. The women were simply rude and disgusting. Katara tried talking to the men but that ended up with the constant flirting and propositions. It was not even the midnight hour when she decided to leave the banquet.

_If I have to hear another question about size or another declaration of love_, Katara thought as she entered the tea shop. _I'm going to freeze the person into the next century!_

"How was your night?" Iroh asked when he heard the young woman dragging her feet into the tea shop. He stopped wiping the table to see her reaction. She gave him a dirty look which made him winced. "That bad?"

"That bad," Katara muttered and began heading to the stairwell. "Let me quickly change and I'll help you with the cleaning."

"There's no need," Iroh answered as he glanced at the clean dining area. "It's almost done."

"I need to take my mind off of things," Katara said and gripped the railing as another horrible thought about Zuko past through her mind. "Cleaning helps me relax."

"I know the feeling," Iroh said sadly and returned wiping the table.

Katara gave the old man a sad smile and headed upstairs to her room. She could have lived in any apartment that was offered in Ba Sing Se but Iroh's tea shop gave her the sense of home. The Dragon of the West purchased a large old residence in the Upper Ring and converted it into a tea shop. The first floor was spacious with large booths, mosaic tables, and a patio with a large water feature. Patrons loved spending time at the tea shop either conversing with their neighbors or people watching. The second floor became the living quarters for the retired general. He gave each member of the gang a room so they can have a place to stay when they visit the city. The tea loving old man became a surrogate uncle to them.

The waterbender sighed in relief as she peeled her sweaty body out of the kimono. A cool breeze drifted through an open window and hit her naked body. It was a tempting thought to lie on her bed naked but resting would lead to thinking and thinking was the last thing Katara wanted to do. She needed to keep herself busy so her mind would not drift towards Zuko. She wrapped her water tribe robe around her body and tied the sash. She pulled out the pins in her hair and shook her head. Chocolate brown tresses tumbled down her back and hit her waist. She pulled part of her hair back and placed an ivory comb in it. She gave once quick glance in the mirror before headed downstairs to see Iroh.

The Dragon of the West was in the kitchen preparing tea that would be iced. Katara knew that the old man was crying because he quickly turned his back when he heard her entering the kitchen. The last three days have been even harder for Iroh. He kept himself busy by constantly cleaning the _Jasmine Dragon._ He stopped playing Pai Sho because for him it would make him think about his nephew. He refused to answer any questions about Jin and quickly reassured that Zuko would be alright.

"I'm going to wipe the tables," Katara announced and reached for the cleaning cloth. Iroh nodded his head but did not turn around. She let out a hesitant sigh before she spoke. "Zuko is coming, Iroh. There's nothing to worry about." She did not know if she was trying to reassure herself or the old man.

"I know, child," Iroh answered sadly.

Katara headed back to the dining area and began wiping the tables. She wondered if the painted designs of the mosaics would be rubbed away with the constant cleaning between her and Iroh. She began scrubbing an imaginary spot on one table when she heard the familiar sound of a door opening. "We're closed!" she called out without looking up.

"Hello Katara."

The waterbender gripped the cleaning cloth and froze. "Zuko?" she gasped and turned around.

She barely recognized firebender that was standing in the doorway. He was holding a bundle that looked liked a small child. He was thin, grizzly looking, and very tired. The long hair was not pulled back, the full beard covered the lower half of his face and a dark circle was prominent under his right eye. The only hint that the he was actually the young ruler was the scar on his left eye. His amber eyes showed happiness and relief when he stared at the waterbender.

Iroh heard Katara's gasp and came running out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Zuko. "Nephew!" he cried out as he felt his worried body relaxing. Gold eyes studied the young man's face before focusing on the child that was being held. His heart sped up when he realized who it was. "Is that …" He choked on his question.

Zuko smiled and nudged the child in his arms. A yawn was heard and the child began to stir. Katara lost her breath when she saw the child's face. The cloth fell out of her hands as she rested them on the back of the chair. She watched the child blink his amber eyes.

_Tui! He looks exactly like Zuko!_ She thought as she remembered the painting of the young family in Ursa's chambers. Zuko was six years old when that painting was commissioned and she figured that the boy was about the same age.

"What is it Papa?" the boy asked as he rubbed his eye. "Are we here?"

_Papa?_ Katara's nails dug into the chair.

"Mamoru," Zuko said in a low voice. "I want you to meet some people that are very important to me." He pointed his finger at Iroh. "That's your granduncle Iroh." The boy gave a shy smile and rested his head on Zuko's shoulder. His finger went to the waterbender. "And this is Ambassador Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"She's pretty," Mamoru said in a low voice.

"She is," Zuko agreed and adjusted the boy's weight. "Everyone, this is Mamoru. My son."

_Son?_

"I'm a prince," Mamoru added shyly.

_Prince?_ Something gold flashed on Zuko's left hand. Katara's eyes darted to the object. She has witnessed a couple of the Earth Kingdom ceremonies and knew what the ring represented. _He's wearing a wedding ring!_

Iroh was the first to speak. "I'm sure there is a lot to talk about." He smiled as he offered his hand. "But first, would my grandnephew like something to eat?"

Mamoru glanced at Zuko. The young ruler nodded his head and Mamoru broke out in a huge grin. "Yes!" He answered and wiggled to the floor. As soon as his feet touched the floor, the boy's demeanor changed. He pushed Zuko's hands away and gave him a dirty look. "I hate you," he muttered and then he took Iroh's hand. Katara gasped at the words.

Zuko let out a sad sigh at the boy's comment. It was almost he was expecting the reaction. Iroh gave a surprise look but then quickly gave an understanding nod. He clutched the boy's hand and began leading him towards the kitchen. "I think I might have some biscuits left. How about I warm those up?"

"Do you have any jam?" Mamoru asked as he let the old man lead him away.

"Plenty!" Iroh chuckled and squeezed Mamoru's hand. "I'll make a pot of coffee for you, Nephew." Zuko smiled at the suggestion. "Why don't you take Katara to the patio? She looks like she needs some fresh air."

Katara felt herself being lead towards the patio. She felt the warmth of Zuko's hand on her lower back. She heard him speaking but she did not understand a word he was saying. Her mind raced over on what just happen and the shock was just too great. The cool breeze kissed her face and she began to return from her stupor.

Then the realization hit her. _"Your son?"_ she shrieked.

"Lower your voice!" Zuko hissed. "I don't want the upper ring of Ba Sing Se to hear you!"

"Your son?" Katara repeated this time her voice was calmer. "You have a fucking son?"

"Language," Zuko warned.

"Fuck language!" Katara raised her voice. "_You_ disappeared! _You_ left no note!" Zuko winced at the shrillness of her voice. "_Your_ mother found Jin's letter in your study!" She began to pace. Zuko stepped away from the large water feature that was bubbling uncontrollably. "Then after a month, _you_ sent a letter saying that _you_ needed _my_ help! _I_ had to postpone _my_ meeting with Chief Arnook! And then _you_ showed up here with _your_ son!" Sapphire eyes darted to the ring on Zuko's finger and with dramatic flair that Sokka would have been proud of, she pointed at it. "Plus _you're_ married!"

Amber eyes narrowed at the angry waterbender. Zuko was tired from traveling for a week with a child that begged him not to leave and then says he hates him. His emotions were frayed and he did not want to deal with an emotional girl. "If _I_ wanted to deal with a jilted lover," he growled as he clenched his fists. "Then _I_ would've gone to Mai! _I_ wasn't thinking when _I_ received that letter. What would _you_ do if you found out that a former lover was dying?"

He knew he struck a nerve when he saw Katara flinched. It was a low blow in mentioning Jet but he did not care. "_I_ never knew I had a son until a month ago! _You're _familiar with the laws of the Fire Nation! _You _know why _I_ had to get married!" He could feel the smoke coming out of his mouth and a small part of him wished that they were still enemies. He desperately wanted to see fear in those icy blue eyes. "Please forgive me for inconveniencing you, _your highness_," he sneered as he made an exaggerated bow. "I'll remember to check your calendar when my next child shows up!"

"_Don't_ patronize me!" Katara said coldly. Her eyes narrowed at the irate firebender. She could feel the water pulsing wildly in the water feature next to her. "I'm _more _than familiar with the laws of the Fire Nation! _You_ just forgot how _your _court is going to react when they meet _your_ son!"

"_They_ should be happy that there's an heir!"

"_They_ are going to believe that half of those rumors are true!"

"_Let_ _them_!" Zuko roared. Katara took a step back when she felt the heat that was coming off of him. "Those rumors gave me a sex life!" A dark chuckle escaped from his lips. "There's a big difference between fucking a corpse and fucking someone that was devoid of all emotion! At least the corpse showed feelings!"

Zuko knew he crossed the line when he heard the sharp hiss from Katara. He was expecting her to blow up and freeze him to the wall. He was not expecting the sharp sting from his face when she slapped him. The beard did not cushion the hard slap. The stinging sensation took the anger away, leaving behind an exhausted body that began to shake.

Katara knew that Zuko was exhausted and angry but that did not give him the excuse to say those awful things. His words were crude and they reminded her of the spoiled little prince that invaded her village so long ago. Holding her throbbing hand, she watched the anger burn away until there was just a weary young man that was thrust into fatherhood. She wrapped her arms around him when he began to shake. At first Zuko stilled but then he fell into the embrace. Even though she was much shorter, Katara managed to place Zuko's head into her shoulder. Her fingers played with his hair as she rested her head against his.

"You don't know how worried I was," Katara whispered into his ear as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt him shiver over each breathy word. "I came home to find out that you were gone and no one knew where you went. Your mother was beside herself. Every horrible thought came to my mind on why you disappeared."

Zuko sighed from the gentle head massage from her fingers. He knew he should apologize for everything he just said but he was too weary to say anything. The anger that he was keeping to himself since the ending of his engagement left him weak. He buried his head into Katara's neck and gripped her robe.

"That was quite a scene," Iroh announced.

Zuko felt Katara's hands leaving his hair and taking a step away from him. He glanced at his uncle that was standing at the entranceway. The old man's face held no emotion and in his hand was a cup that was steaming. The smell of roasted beans filled the patio. "Where's Mamoru?" he asked softly as he walked up to his uncle.

Iroh chuckled and handed the cup to Zuko. "Prince Mamoru is sitting at the table eating." He let out another chuckle. "The poor child is so tired that he's having trouble keeping his eyes open while he eats. It reminded me of you when you ate in the kitchen when it was past your bedtime." Katara smiled at the mental picture of a young Zuko nibbling on sweet breads as he forced himself to stay awake.

"I'm sorry if we made a scene, Iroh," Katara said and wiped her eyes. "I guess Zuko and I had some pent up anger."

"Actually I was expecting worse," Iroh answered as he studied the patio. The only sign of a disturbance was the puddles of water from the water feature.

"I should put Mamoru to bed," Zuko said as he began to move. "It's past his bed time."

A hand grabbed his arm and gave a gentle but firm tug. Zuko turned his head and found himself looking into wet aquamarine eyes. "Let me," Katara offered.

"I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble," Katara answered with a smile. "I'll be happy to put him in bed." She released her grip from his arm. "Besides, you two need to talk." She glanced at Iroh. "Which room can Mamoru sleep in?"

"He can sleep in Aang's room," Iroh said. "I believe the young Avatar left some clothes behind."

"Sounds great," Katara answered and left the patio before Zuko had a chance to object.

****

Mamoru was sitting at the table nibbling his biscuit as he tried to keep his eyes open. The boy's head kept nodding forward every time his eyes closed. He snapped himself awake when he leaned forward and began to chew fast. The whole process repeated itself again when the eyes began to droop.

_Oh so cute!_ Katara thought as she walked into the dining area. "Let's get ready for bed," she announced as she approached the table. "I'll tuck you in and tell you a story."

Mamoru looked past Katara and stared at the entranceway leading to the patio. His amber eyes went wide and his lower lip tremble. "Did Papa leave me?" he asked, clearly worried.

"No," Katara answered trying to calm the distressed boy. "Your father is talking to your granduncle."

Mamoru relaxed and placed the half eaten biscuit on his plate. "Oh," he said and then his eyes narrowed. "I hate him."

"Why?" Katara asked as she sat down. _Is this why Zuko needs my help?_

"He let Mama die."

"Wasn't your mother sick?"

"Yes," Mamoru whispered and stared at the plate. "She would've been better if Papa didn't show up."

Katara could see the turmoil in the boy's posture. The poor child had lost his mother and was blaming Zuko for it. At the same time, she could see the fear that Mamoru had. He was afraid that Zuko was going to leave him and he was going to be alone in the world. She needed to show Mamoru how to heal and forgive.

"I lost my mother when I was your age." Her hand went to her necklace.

"Did Papa kill her?"

Katara felt her heart clenching at the question. "Your father did not kill her," she whispered. _How does Zuko do this? How can he take so much abuse before he's finally accepted?_

"Did bad men kill her?" Mamoru asked as he played with his biscuit. The flaky item crumbled under his fingers. "Papa said bad men were after him. That's why he didn't know me."

"A bad man killed her," Katara replied sadly. She pushed back the memory when she confronted her mother's killer. Zuko was there to help her heal, she knew she have to return the favor.

"Was it the same bad man that hurt Papa?"

"What?" Katara blinked. It took her a second to understand the question and quickly shook her head. "No, a different bad man."

"How many bad men are there?"

"Too many," Katara answered and decided to change the subject. The conversation was starting to become personal. "Let's go to bed. You're tired."

"No I'm not!" Mamoru let out a big yawn.

Katara laughed and stood up. She remembered a saying that Gran Gran said to Sokka when he was little. "You need to sleep so you can grow into a big strong man."

"I want to be a big strong firebender!" Mamoru exclaimed as he crawled down from his chair. A small hand grabbed the waterbender's hand.

"You're a firebender?" Katara asked as she led Mamoru upstairs.

"Oh yes!" Mamoru answered and looked up. "I can make a flame!" His amber eyes showed excitement. "Papa taught me how to control it!" He let out another yawn. "Am I going to practice tomorrow?"

"We'll see," Katara answered and entered Aang's room. "This is where you'll be sleeping. Let's find something to sleep in." She went to the drawers and pulled out a green cotton tunic that the airbender left behind. "It might be a little big but it will do."

Her nose wrinkled when she helped Mamoru take off his shirt. The child smelled like he had not bathed in a week. She quickly ushered Mamoru into the washroom down the hall and bend some water into the tub. Embarrassed that an adult was going to wash him, Mamoru yelled at Katara to get out. She told him that he had ten minutes to get clean or she was going to clean him herself.

While waiting for Mamoru, Katara realized that she was still holding the dirty shirt in her hand. Plugging her nose with her free hand, Katara headed to the laundry basin and dropped the shirt. She pulled water from a nearby water source and added some soap. She wanted the offending shirt to soak before she would even touch it. Mamoru came out of the washroom a few minutes later, tripping over the long tunic. The short sleeves went past his elbows and the neck opening was wide, exposing a shoulder. His long black hair was plastered to his face, making it hard for him to see.

Mamoru pushed back his hair and curled his upper lip at Katara. "It's big," he complained.

_He acts like Zuko!_

"I guess the tunic is bigger than I thought," Katara laughed as she bent the water out of Mamoru's hair. The dried hair instantly frizzed out. "Get in the bed." She began collecting the remaining dirty clothes in the washroom. "I'll tell you a story after I soak your clothes."

The frown instantly became a smile on Mamoru's face when he heard the word story. The boy went to the room as quickly as he could without tripping on Aang's tunic. Katara smiled and dropped the dirty clothes in the laundry basin. With a swirl of her hand, the water in the basin began spin and churn. She stopped the movement and stared at the foamy water.

_Mamoru needs to forgive,_ Katara thought as her fingers played with her necklace. _He needs to let go of his anger._ She let out a sigh and clutched the ivory pendant. _Zuko deserves that._

There was no need to recite a story when she entered Aang's room. Mamoru was in a deep sleep. His right foot was dangling from the bed and a soft snore was heard. Smiling at the sleeping child, she tucked his foot under the blanket and brushed his hair away from his face. Mamoru wrinkled his nose but did not wake up. Katara leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, sweetie," she whispered and left the room.

****

Iroh spoke when Katara left the patio. "The last time you and Katara fought like that," he stopped to think. "Actually, I don't remember you two fighting like that." He slowly walked past Zuko to the nearest table and chair. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips as he sat down. Old gold eyes stared at the grizzly young man.

Zuko looked at the entranceway and then turned his attention to the coffee cup in his hand. He took a sip and then quickly regretted it. The drink was thick and it tasted awful. "It amazes me that you can make a perfect cup of tea," he said as he wrinkled his nose. "But you can screw up a pot of coffee."

"I'll master coffee making as soon as you master tea making," Iroh retorted. He looked down and focused on a painted design on the mosaic table. "I understand why you are angry at me, Nephew. I have my reasons why I never told you." He raised his head and stared at Zuko with unshed tears. "Please forgive this foolish old man."

"Uncle," Zuko whispered and joined the old man at the table. He placed the cup far away from him. "I'm not angry at you. I was hurt but I understood why you never told me." He gave Iroh a small smile. "Thank you for sending Jin money every month."

"It was the least I could do," Iroh answered. "The poor girl was scared to death when she visited me. She was worried that someone would go after the baby. I tried to convince her to tell you but she wouldn't hear it. She said that you had a life now and announcing your bastard child was not a good idea."

"Mamoru is not a bastard," Zuko corrected.

"I'm just repeating her words," Iroh said, raising his hands in defense. "I never considered my grandnephew a bastard." He stared at the gold band. "I guess you decided to declare young Mamoru as the heir."

"He's my firstborn," Zuko said and started to twist the ring on his finger. "I had to marry Jin if I wanted Mamoru to take the throne."

"Would you marry her if you found out six years ago?"

Zuko stopped twisting the ring and thought about it. "Honestly, I don't know," he said softly.

Iroh heard the sadness in his nephew's voice. "You did the right thing."

Zuko let out a dark chuckle and ran his hand through his messy hair. "Oh, I know I did the right thing," he laughed. "My son hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Nephew," Iroh said with a concern look. "The poor child has a lot of anger right now. He's just focusing it on you."

"Story of my life," Zuko snorted. His face fell when he looked at Iroh. "How did you do it, Uncle?" The old man raised an eyebrow. "How did you raise Lu Ten after Aunt Keiko died?"

Iroh was thoughtful when Zuko brought up his beloved wife. "I had a lot of support," he answered softly. "You will too. Your mother and I will help you." He glanced at the doorway leading back into the tea house. "Also, Katara will help you."

It was reassuring to hear Iroh repeating the words that floated through his mind. He felt a smile spreading on his lips as he stared at the old man. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, Uncle."

"We'll talk more tomorrow," Iroh said as he slowly got up. "Why don't you wash yourself up and go to bed? Sleep in if you have too."

Zuko stood up and stretched his long body. "It will be nice to be clean and sleep in a bed again."

He exited from the patio when he heard Iroh called out to him. "And shave that _thing_ off!"

Zuko chuckled on the comment as he headed up the stairs. Before he went to his room, he checked on the Mamoru. His son was tucked tightly in bed with his head resting deeply in the pillow. Heavy breathing announced that the boy was in a deep sleep. Zuko left the room and entered his. He went to the cedar chest at the foot of the bed and pulled out a pair of pants to sleep in. He exited the room and headed down the hall to the washroom. He stopped in his tracks when heard crying.

Curious, Zuko follow the sound to the laundry basin and found Katara. Her back was turned and she was furiously scrubbing something in the basin while she sobbed. She stopped scrubbing and raised the brown object in the air. Zuko recognized the object as Mamoru's shirt.

_Always the mother,_ Zuko thought as leaned against the wall. He became concern when she cried even harder.

"Oh Mom," Katara sobbed as she dropped the shirt in the basin. "How can I fix this? How can I help Zuko and Mamoru? I need your help." She cradled her head in her hands. Choking sobs were heard from her.

Not knowing what to do, Zuko slowly walked away from the crying woman without making a sound. He returned to the washroom and pumped the water into the tub. He stripped off his clothes and eased his tired body into the tub. He raised his body temperature up to warm the water. His head rested on the edge of the tub and sunk lower in the water. He twisted the gold band on his finger.

_How can this be fixed?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews! I have some good news and bad news....Bad news: I'm going to stop Kenosha. I lost inspiration on that story, which is a bummer. Don't worry, The War Prize and What We Need will continue. Good News: As strange as it sounds, another zutara story is forming in my head (why can't it focus on Kenosha, who knows. It's like a tootsie roll lollipop). Idea is that it will be starting from Crossroads of Destiny (basically, adios season 3). Hopefully a new chapter will be out once my mind sort the story out.**

**I actually put some thought into my OC's names (except for Esei; my token servant and Nanook; an inside joke). I left very subtle hints on the meaning of the names. The origins are Native American, Hawaiian, Chinese, and Japanese. If you are curious check out babynamenetwork dot com. **

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Zuko buried his face into the pillow when he heard someone walking into his room. Something was placed on his nightstand and the bed dipped from the added weight. The smell of coffee forced him to raise his head and blinked his eyes. He saw the steaming cup on the nightstand through his left eye. A chuckle was heard at the end of his bed. Looking over his left shoulder, he saw Katara sitting. He recognized the white bindings of her training clothes and she was busy braiding her waist long hair.

"I thought you rise with the sun," Katara chuckled as she finished braiding her hair. "It's been a couple of hours since sunrise."

"You should try raising a six year old," Zuko grumbled as he rolled onto his back and sat up. He reached for the cup but suddenly paused. "Did Uncle made the coffee?"

"You seemed to forget that I raised Aang, Sokka, and Toph," Katara pointed out and gave a smile. "Iroh didn't make the coffee, the cook did." She laughed when she saw the look of relief on the firebender's face.

"What brings you to my room?" Zuko asked and took a sip from his cup. He sighed in pleasure over the taste. The old woman that his uncle hired knew how to make a great cup of coffee.

Katara gave a crooked grin. "I wanted to bring a smile on your face."

Zuko choked on his coffee. _She didn't just say that!_ Katara laughed even harder as he tried to control the sudden coughing fit. "What?" he wheezed out.

"_That_ was priceless!" Katara giggled at the Fire Lord's discomfort. She controlled the giggling before continuing. "Iroh is with Mamoru and I thought I should wake you up with a cup of coffee and a sparring match."

"That would bring a smile to my face," Zuko replied and gave a stretch. "I haven't sparred for over a month."

Katara smiled and stared at her friend. He looked rested and clean. His hair was starting to hit his elbows and needed a haircut. The grizzly beard was gone and in its place was smooth skin. Her eyes travelled farther down to his chest. It was broad but the muscle definition was not pronounced. She noticed that he had lost a lot of weight. Her eyes focused on the marred skin on his chest and frowned.

_He took that for me._ Katara thought as she remembered the fight between him and Azula. She could almost smell the burning flesh.

"Hey," Zuko said and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?" Katara asked innocently.

"Feeling guilty," Zuko answered and took another sip. "It's been six years."

"It still feels like it was yesterday."

Zuko gave a nod and continued to drink his coffee. At the time of the attack, he did not even think why he took the lightning bolt. All he could think about was protecting Katara. As the years went by, he thought about why he did it and he always had the same answer. Everyone needed her. Sokka needed her. Aang needed her. Toph needed her.

He needed her.

"I want to apologize," Zuko said and placed the cup on the nightstand. "Even though a lot of it wasn't directed towards you, I still said some crude things."

"I said some things too," Katara replied as she studied her hands.

"You had a right to be angry," Zuko argued and gave a frown. "You were worried."

Katara stopped studying her hands and looked up. "I shouldn't slap you."

"About that," Zuko grumbled as he rubbed his jaw. It felt good that the beard was gone. "I deserved it but why did you hit me so hard?"

"Oh please," Katara laughed as she rolled her eyes. "That fuzz ball on your face cushioned the blow."

"It still hurt like hell."

"Wimp," Katara smiled and got off the bed. She extended her hand towards the firebender. "Sokka would be so jealous of you!"

"Why?" Zuko asked as he took the offered hand. She pulled him out of the bed.

"It took him over a month to grow a goatee!" Katara explained and watched Zuko go through the cedar trunk for some training clothes.

"That wasn't a goatee," Zuko laughed as he remembered how proud the warrior was when he started to growing the facial hair. "His chin had four strands of hair! I thought Water Tribe men were supposed to be hairy."

"I thought Fire Nation men were supposed to be hair_less_," Katara retorted and placed her hands on her waist. Zuko blinked at her comment and she started to laugh. "You have five minutes to get ready." She walked towards the door and continued talking. "I'll see you at the patio." She looked over her shoulder. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Yeah right," Zuko called and watched the waterbender leave his room. He quickly changed into his training clothes. "I'll show you an ass kicking, _peasant_," he muttered as he tighten the drawstring.

****

Zuko ducked when he saw the braid whipping towards him. They have been sparring for only for a few minutes and he quickly learned a few things. The first one was that Katara had been practicing hand to hand combat. The second one was that not only the braid kept the hair out of her face but it also made a pretty good whip. The last one was that she smelled good. She always smelled nice but today she smelled amazing. It was a mixture of cinnamon and jasmine. The scent was distracting. Giving his head a shake to clear his mind, Zuko swung his foot and tripped the waterbender. Katara landed on her bottom but she quickly moved out of the way when she saw his foot coming towards her.

The decision of hand to hand combat was made when Zuko hesitated on removing the gold band. He had never taken the ring off even when he was teaching Mamoru firebending. He showed the boy formations and if he wanted a flame or a small fireball, he would use his right hand. Katara saw the hesitation and made the decision. She grinned when she said that she had learned a few new moves and wanted to try them out. Zuko saw the understanding and sadness in her eyes.

_Why can't I take it off?_ Zuko thought as jumped away from Katara's arm. _I didn't love her. _He flipped backwards when Katara's leg came at him. He nearly stumbled on his landing.

"You're rusty," Katara smirked as she tossed the braid over her shoulder.

"You've been practicing," Zuko panted and went into a fighting position.

"Just a little," Katara retorted and then charged.

_I did care about her._ Zuko's mind raced as he dodged Katara's attacks. _We were lovers._ He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She let out a yelp as she tried to struggle out of his grasp. _She was a good mother._ Somehow Katara managed to get out of Zuko's grasp and twisted her body around him. He felt his feet leaving the ground and grunted when his back hit the cold marble patio.

"Told you that I'm going to kick your ass," Katara smiled as she placed her dainty foot on Zuko's chest. "I win."

"You were lucky," Zuko smirked and let the waterbender helped him to his feet. "I haven't practiced in a month. Next time, I'll win."

"You're always a sore loser," Katara laughed as she walked towards a table that was set up with fruit and pastries.

A waiter with a teapot appeared when she sat down. "Jasmine Blossom, Ambassador?" he asked as he bowed. Katara gave a nod and he poured the tea. He turned to Zuko. "Coffee, Fire Lord?" Zuko nodded and a second waiter appeared with a mug.

Katara reached for a scone and patiently waited for the waiters to leave. "What are you going tell your court?" she asked once the waiters left.

"Talking to the court is the least of my concerns," Zuko answered and took a sip from his mug. "There are other things I have to do."

"Such as?"

"I have to get Mamoru's room prepared," Zuko said and began making a list. "Find tutors for him. I have to announce my marriage and the death of the Fire Lady. I need to arrange a memorial." He let out a heavy sigh. "I have to tell my mother."

"She'll be happy that she has a grandson!"

"Oh she'll be happy," Zuko snorted and took another sip. "After she kills me for not telling her that I got married!"

"And you forgot to leave a letter when you disappeared," Katara reminded and chewed on her scone.

Zuko gave her a dirty look. "Yes," he said deadpanned. "Can't forget the most important part."

Katara stuck out her tongue and continued to eat her scone. The two ate in a comfortable silence. Sapphire eyes stared at the young Fire Lord as he drank his coffee. "You never told me how your coffee obsession started." She flinched when she saw the frown on his face. "You don't have to answer that."

"Jin introduced me to it," Zuko answered sadly as he stared at the mug. "There was a coffee parlor not far from the tea shop were I worked. She knew I hated tea, so she took me there on one of our dates." He decided to leave out the part were they screwed each other brains out in an alleyway afterwards.

"You," Katara started but Zuko quickly cut her off.

"I didn't love her," he said heatedly. Katara tried to speak but he kept on talking. "I don't care that sounded callous but it's the truth. We were horny teenagers that wanted a quick lay. Unlike you, I lost my virginity in a tea shop stock room!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Katara shot back. The scone was dropped on to her plate.

"You didn't lose your virginity to meaningless sex," Zuko explained like he was explaining the weather. "You had Aang."

"I didn't lose my virginity to Aang!" Katara yelled and stood up. Her face went red when she realized that the wait staff heard her. She slowly sat down and looked away. "It wasn't with Aang," she said softly. "Besides, I was going to say that you cared for her."

Zuko felt himself cringe. "I'm sorry," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That was uncalled for."

Katara snapped her head towards him. "It was uncalled for!" she spat and then her face softened. "Sometimes I wished it was Aang or someone else."

_That fucking Water Tribe bastard!_ Zuko fumed as he gripped his mug. The coffee started to boil. He never did like the northern man that Katara was involved with. When he found out that the ungrateful bastard cheated on her, he was on the next ship heading towards the North Pole. He threatened the bastard to stay away from her and _if_ he was even in the same nation as her, he had no problem in ending his worthless life _permanently. _To this day, Katara did not know about the visit or the threat.

"Let's go back to Mamoru," Katara said as she controlled her embarrassment. She was always uncomfortable in mentioning her last relationship around Zuko. She had a feeling that the firebender never liked the man. "He can't go back to the Fire Nation with you right now. It would be too much of a shock for him and your country."

"He can't stay with Uncle," Zuko pointed out and relaxed his grip on the mug. "He's too busy with the tea shop to watch a six year old. Plus, someone will figure it out before I even have a chance to tell my mother and the court."

"Let him come with me," Katara offered. She waved her hand when Zuko was about to protest. "I still need to speak to Chief Arnook." She saw the frown on his face. "It's not like he's going to be alone or stuck in boring meetings. My step sister's son can keep him company. They are the same age."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"About two weeks," Katara answered and took a sip of her tea. "That should give you enough time to prepare everything."

"Thank you," Zuko said and placed his mug on the table.

"That's what I'm here for," Katara smiled as she reached out a grabbed his hand. She gave a gentle squeeze. "Maybe some time apart would cool you two down. Plus it will give me some time to talk to him." She let go of his hand and picked up her scone. "When are you heading back to the Fire Nation?"

"Probably today," Zuko sighed and rubbed his chin. "I was away for too long and I can't stay here without raising suspicion."

Katara chewed on her scone before she answered. "Then Mamoru and I will leave today," she answered. "I'll inform my crew to get the ship ready. We'll leave before you do." Her forehead wrinkled when she began to think. "There're things I have to do before we leave. I have to talk to Kuei for one last time. Mamoru needs a parka and some warm clothes." She glanced at the position of the sun. "Nanook's post should be open. I can find something there."

Iroh entered the patio with Mamoru following close behind. The little boy was chewing his lower lip and looked absolutely worried. "See Grandnephew," the old man said with a laugh. "I told you that Ambassador Katara and your father are here." He gave a huge smile to Zuko as he sat down at the table. "Nephew, I'm very impressed with young Mamoru's training. He's telling me that you have been training him for a month."

Zuko smiled at the praise and glanced at his son. The smiled quickly disappeared when he saw the frown on the little boy's face. _Back to hating me._ "Thank you, Uncle. Mamoru is very serious with his training."

"Do you want to see, Ambassador Katara?" Mamoru asked as he took his seat between Iroh and Katara. He accepted a piece of fruit from the plate that was offered from Zuko but his eyes never looked at him.

Katara suppressed a shiver from the cold demeanor that Mamoru was giving towards his father. "Call me Katara." She forced a smile. "I can't today, sweetie. Maybe, next time."

"Another day of banquets and tea parties with the eligible bachelors of Ba Sing Se?" Iroh teased as he accepted his cup of tea from a waiter.

_Bachelors?_ Zuko frowned at Iroh's question. _Which low life is after her?_

"No," Katara answered curtly. "I have things to do before I leave today. I can't keep Chief Arnook waiting."

"I see," Iroh muttered and rubbed his chin. He glanced at Zuko. "When are you leaving, Nephew?"

"Today also," Zuko replied and took a sip from his mug. "As much as I like to stay, there are things that need to get done."

"Of course!" Iroh clapped and glanced at the little boy that was eating his apple slice. "The Fire Nation has to prepare for the arrival of their prince!"

"I'm leaving?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Iroh. Everyone at the table knew that the question was directed at Zuko. "I just got here!"

Zuko hesitated. He had a bad feeling that Mamoru's next reaction would not be pretty. "You're not coming with me. You're going to the North Pole with Katara."

"You're leaving me?" Mamoru shouted and slammed the apple slice down on the table. "You're getting rid of me! You hate me!" Tears ran down his eyes as the boy went into hysterics. "Well, I hated you first! I hate you!"

The child ran from the table leaving behind three shock adults. Zuko quickly stood up to follow his son but Iroh grabbed his arm and shook his head. "Let him be," he said.

"I should talk to him."

"You have things to do," Iroh reminded. "I'll talk to him once he calms down."

"Uncle, I have to do this myself," Zuko said as he sat down. "I can't rely on other people all the time."

"Normally, I would agree with you," Iroh smiled and returned to his tea. "But in this case, let someone else talk to Mamoru. You're not his favorite person right now." He saw Katara open her mouth. "You're not going to be his favorite either."

"You seem very sure about this," Katara said as she fiddled with her napkin.

Iroh brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. He gave a smile when he placed the cup down on the table. "Let's just say I have experience in dealing with snarly little princes."

****

Katara carefully balance the tray when her ship rocked to the left. The items on the tray shook as she steadied herself. A member from her crew moved out of her way as she slowly walked down the tiny corridor. She thanked him before stopping at a wooden door. Shifting the tray to her hip, she gently knocked on the door. "Mamoru?" she called out. "Would you please open the door?"

"No," a muffled voice replied. She let out a sigh.

Katara understood that the boy was having a hard time adjusting to the change of events, but did he have to be so difficult? He did not say goodbye to Zuko before he left the _Jasmine Dragon_. As her ship sailed away, tears streaked his face as he watched the Earth Kingdom, his only home, become a tiny dot. The only time he talked to her was during dinner, and that conversation consisted a forced _please_ and _thank you_.

She did not want the young prince to be locked in his cabin during his trip to the North Pole and decided to use a tactic that worked on the gang during the war. The tactic was to bribe the others to get her way. For Sokka, it was a bag of jerky. For Aang, it was her time. For Zuko it was a threat to freeze off a body part. For Toph, it was a threat to take a bath. For Mamoru, though, she thought of enticing him with a sweet treat.

"Sweetie, please open the door! I have a pot of melted chocolate that will get cold if we don't drink it soon." She smiled when she heard feet rushing to the door. "I can't remember what I have, is it hot chocolate or hot cocoa?"

The door open and a tiny head appeared. "Hot chocolate," Mamoru sniffed, clearly interested.

"Ah, _hot chocolate_," Katara replied, even though she knew the item on the tray. She quickly entered the cabin before the child closed the door. She placed the tray on the table and began arranging the pot, two mugs, two spoons, and four little bowls with lids. "Would you like some?"

"Oh yes!" Mamoru exclaimed and practically ran to the table. A huge smile was on his face as he watched Katara pour the chocolate into a mug. "Papa always made hot chocolate and told a story before I go to bed," he said as he climbed into his chair.

Katara held back the amused snort that was brewing. She knew Zuko did not like sweet things and his story telling skills were just horrible. Imagining him drinking hot chocolate _and _telling a story was unbelievable. "Did he now?" she mused. "Do you want to add a spice?" She lifted the lids from the tiny bowls. "I brought nutmeg, sea salt, ginger, and cayenne."

"Ginger is my favorite," Mamoru said and watched the waterbender scooped a teaspoon of ginger into his mug. "I don't like cayenne, it's too spicy. Papa likes that one."

This time Katara made a snort. Unlike her, Zuko love spicy foods. She could not understand how he could eat the spiciest food without having heart burn. She thought it was a firebender thing but Iroh avoided spicy foods like the plague. "I'm not surprise," she chuckled as she scooped a teaspoon of nutmeg into her mug. "Your father always added something spicy to his food."

Mamoru hung his head down and stared at his mug. "I really don't hate him," he whispered.

Katara heard the sadness in the boy's voice. "Then why are you being so mean to him?"

"He let Mama died," Mamoru answered and gripped the mug. "He didn't help her. He just stood back and let her die."

"Sweetie," Katara murmured. "I know your father. He did everything in his power to help your mother."

"But he's the Fire Lord!" Mamoru cried out. "He should be able to do anything!"

"It doesn't work that way," Katara replied. Secretly, she wondered why Zuko did not ask her to heal Jin. "What did your mother have?"

"She said she had cancer."

_That's why he didn't call for me._ Katara had dealt with the disease and knew that it was incurable. The only thing she could do was to take the pain away. _She was dead when she found out._

"I'm afraid that Papa would get bored of me or forget about me," Mamoru confessed and dropped the cup.

"He won't forget about you!"

"Then why is he sending me away?" Mamoru cried out. He jumped out of his chair and began to pace around the cabin. His actions were eerily similar to Zuko's. He stopped his pacing and stared at her with sad eyes. "Doesn't he love me?"

Katara moved away from the table and kneeled in front of Mamoru. She pulled the boy into her arms. The child nuzzled his face into her chest. "He's not sending you away." She stroked his hair. "He loves you very much."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know." Katara kissed the top of his head.

"What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. You have to trust me."

Mamoru was silent as he thought about her words. He was reminded on how his mother used to hold him when he was scared. Everything about the pretty ambassador reminded him of his mother. "Will you be there just in case he forgets about me?" he whispered.

"He won't forget about you, sweetie."

"Will you though?"

"Listen," Katara said and lifted his chin up. She was amazed how Mamoru's amber eyes looked liked Zuko's, right down to how the brown swirled around the pupil. "There's nothing to be worried about, no one is going to forget about you." She gave a motherly smile. "I will be here for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer:Do Not Own.**

* * *

When Ursa woke up, she overheard her servants talking about a man that looked liked her son walking off from one of the passenger's ships. A half hour later, guards were rushing to the Palace gates when they heard that the man was approaching. A few seconds afterwards, Esei burst into the Fire Lady Dowager's bedchambers announcing that the Fire Lord has returned. Remembering to put on a robe to cover her nightgown, Ursa rushed towards Zuko's study as fast as she could without causing attention to herself. She wanted to see her son so she could give him a hug, smack him for making her worry and then demand answers on why he disappeared.

She came to a stop when she saw the grand procession that was coming from the other end of the hall. She could not help but smile when she saw Zuko strolling down confidently dressed in plain travelling clothes. His court was around him, all talking at once. He only nodded or gave a wave of his hand but she knew that he was not paying attention. He stopped walking when he saw her and gave a small smile.

"I will answer all questions in two hours," Zuko announced to his court. His eyes never left her.

"My Lord, we need an explanation on why you disappeared!" one member shouted. Ursa could not remember his name but she never liked the man to begin with.

"And you will get one," Zuko said sternly. "I have more important matters to see before I grace the court with my presence." The court stood around him looking confused. "Gentlemen, I'm not in the mood to repeat myself, I had a very long month."

The tone in his voice made the court take a step back and quickly disappeared. Zuko let out a huge sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mother," he muttered and walked towards her.

Ursa chuckled when she was engulfed in a huge uncharacteristic hug from her son. She pulled away so she could get a good look at him. He was tired, his hair was too long, and he lost some weight. Motherly concerned flowed through her as she wondered why Zuko looked so beat up and then a yellow flash caught her attention. Soft amber eyes drifted towards the flash and saw a gold band around his left ring finger. Eyes widen at the object. She began to remember the stories that her grandfather told her when he trained in the Earth Kingdom.

"You're married?" Ursa exclaimed as she grabbed his left hand to inspect it. "How did this happen?"

Zuko smiled and pulled his hand out her grasp. He gently took both of her hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them. "Let's find somewhere private to talk Mother," he said softly. "I have some news."

****

Mamoru hung over the railing with mixed emotions. He was getting excited as the northern tribe came closer and closer. At the same time, he was getting very nervous. "Do you think I'll be liked?" he asked voicing his concern.

Katara glanced at the little boy. "Of course sweetie," she smiled. "My step sister sent me a letter saying that Helaku can't wait to meet you."

"Oh," Mamoru answered as he climbed down the railing.

Katara kneeled in front of the boy and adjusted his tight fitting parka. Mamoru managed to put on every article of clothing that she had purchased for him. "You two will become good friends," she reassured.

"I never had friends before," he whispered.

Katara let herself frown once Mamoru turned his attention back to the sea. She could not believe how isolated Mamoru's life had been before Zuko showed up. She wondered if the firebender knew about his son's loneliness.

"Do you think Papa would remember me when I see him again?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and made a silent curse. She thought she had made progress with Mamoru but the little boy would say something that would put them back to the beginning. "Stop thinking that way, Mamoru," she said as she tried to stop the child's parka from riding up. "Your father will not forget about you."

"You never know."

_I'm dealing with a Zuko reincarnate!_ Katara fumed.

One of the crewmen approached her. "Ambassador," he said with a bow. "We're ready to dock."

Katara gave a nod and returned to fussing with Mamoru's parka. "Remember," she said in a low voice once the crewman was out of earshot. "No one knows that you're a prince. We must keep it that way."

"Mama said it's not nice to lie."

"Your mother is right," Katara answered. "It's not nice to lie. We're just leaving out a tiny detail." She tugged on the parka again. "It's spring, sweetie. There's no need to wear so much clothing."

Mamoru gave her a dubious look. He had a hard time believing that the northern tribe had a spring, let alone warm weather. Just thinking about the cold made him shiver and he pulled up his hood to cover his face.

Katara laughed at him and poked his nose. "You're Zuko's son, alright." She looked up and a huge smile appeared on her face. "Oh look! We have visitors!" Mamoru turned his head to see who.

A woman and a child were waiting for them at the bottom of the docks. The child was jumping up and down as the gangplank was positioned between them and the boat. Mamoru instantly hid behind Katara when the child began running up the gangplank to greet them.

"Auntie Katara!" the child shrieked as he gave her a big hug. His dark blue eyes landed on the little boy that was peering around her. "Is that him?" he asked.

"Helaku!" a plump woman that was Katara's age scolded as she walked up behind him. "Let Katara and her little friend get off the ship before you attack them."

"Hello Tayen," Katara smiled as she gave the woman a hug. "Your mother and my father send their love. They can't wait to see you this summer."

Katara met Tayen and her young family while she was expanding her knowledge on healing. The first time the girls met, it was not friendly. Katara was appalled that Tayen was already married and had a young child. Tayen thought Katara was a self righteous bender and was clouded by her short minded views. The two quickly went past their views when Tayen's husband was severely injured during a fishing trip. His leg was completely smashed and he was losing a lot of blood. Katara made a suggestion of a technique that was practiced in the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation, amputation. Tayen quickly agreed and Katara performed the surgery, saving his life. Since then, the girls slowly became friends.

Then two years ago, Tayen's widow mother went down to the southern tribe to assist with the tanning of the animal hides. Tayen received letters that were filled about a widower that she met. Katara was shock to hear from Sokka that their father was dating again. The girls were surprise when they figured out it was their parents that were courting each other. At first the girls felt that their parents were disrespecting their spouses' memories and were against the relationship. Soon they began to realize that their parents were single for far too long and deserved happiness.

"I can't wait to see them also," Tayen said as she returned the hug. "I'm so glad that you're here even though it will be a short visit." She glanced at the child hiding behind Katara. "You must be Mamoru."

"Yes," Mamoru answered and buried his head into Katara's backside.

"Come on! I'll show you around!" Helaku said with a toothy grin. He reached around her and grabbed Mamoru's arm.

Mamoru gave Katara a helpless look as Helaku dragged him down the gangplank. Tayen chuckled as she watched the boys disappeared into the crowd. "I hope he doesn't overwhelm Mamoru." She gave Katara sideway glance. "So, how did you acquire this little boy?"

"I'm friends with the family," Katara said cryptically. "His mother passed away and his father had to return to the Fire Nation for some business."

"Poor child," Tayen muttered as she followed Katara down the gangplank.

"How's Makya?" Katara asked. Even though she disagreed with arrange marriages, she was happy that Tayen found such a wonderful loving man.

"His leg is bothering him," Tayen answered with a sigh. "If you have time, you should check on it. Even though he won't admit it, I think he got his peg wet during the last fishing trip and the socket warped." She let out a snort. "Never marry a fisherman, Katara! They are a lot of trouble!"

Katara laughed at her step sister's comment. Her face fell as her laughter died. "Is _he_ here?"

"No," Tayen answered as she shook her head. "He left a week ago, saying something about trading his furs. He looked rather nervous." She wrinkled her forehead in thought. "It's strange though, he's always gone when you visit. It's like he afraid something horrible would happen to him if he stayed around."

"Frankly," Katara said with disgust. "I'm glad that he's not here! I was a fool to think that he loved me!"

"He fooled us all," Tayen agreed. "Makya feels horrible for introducing you to him."

"I've learned my lesson." Katara let out a sigh of relief. "It's been nice not to be involved with anyone for a couple of seasons."

Shrieks were heard from the distance and both girls smiled at the sound. Tayen looped her arm through Katara's and began leading her to her home. "It's Chief Arnook's duty to make your frown, not mine," she said with a smile. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Katara asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"How about you telling me about life at the Palace with an eligible man," Tayen replied and gave a soft sigh. She tried to look offended when Katara started to laugh but joined in the laughter. "What? Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm oblivious!"

****

"Aang!" Helaku shouted when he jumped into the tall airbender's arms. The Avatar laughed and spun the boy around before setting him down. "Is Boss Lady here?"

_Why did Toph let him call her that? _"No, she's not here."

"Bummer," Helaku pouted. "Boss Lady is a lot of fun!"

Aang laughed at the boy. He liked Katara's step nephew. The child reminded him of himself when he was living at the temples. "So, what have you been up too?"

"Lots!" Helaku exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "I made a new friend!"

The Avatar made a snort. Helaku was always making new friends, no matter if was human or not. The child became friends with a polar-seal cub and brought it home. His mother had to chase the creature out. "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, Auntie Katara brought him a couple of days ago!"

_She just got here?_ Aang frowned at the news. Katara should be near the end of her trip. _What caused her delay?_ Then he realized what the boy just said. _Wait, he? She brought a male friend?_

"You have to meet him!" Helaku said as he tugged Aang's hand. "He's really neat!"

_He's really neat?_ Aang repeated the boy's words in his mind._ What does that mean?_

Helaku turned around and noticed that his friend was missing. "He's was just here a moment ago!" He cupped his hand around his mouth. "Mamoru! Where are you?"

Aang saw a small head peaked around a snow pile a few feet away from him. Helaku gave a shout and rushed towards his new friend. The child kept his head down as Helaku pushed him towards Aang. The parka was recently purchased and Aang saw the boy shiver. It was obvious that this was the first time the boy has been in a cold climate.

"This is my new friend, Mamoru!" Helaku said proudly. Mamoru kept his gaze focused to the ground. Helaku let out a sigh and glanced at Aang. "He's a bit shy," he whispered.

"Hello Mamoru," Aang said, ignoring Helaku's comment.

"Hello," Mamoru answered shyly as his boot played with the snow.

"Mamoru," Helaku continued. "This is Aang, the Avatar."

Mamoru's head shot up and stared at Aang with wide eyes. Aang almost jump back when he saw the boy. The child reminded him of someone; someone that he knew personally.

He just wished who it was.

"Where are you from?" Aang asked.

"He's from the colonies," Helaku answered for Mamoru. The boy only nodded.

"Let him answer, Helaku," Aang laughed. He was still drawing a blank as his mind listed all the Fire Nation colonists that he knew. "Are your parents here?" he asked. "I would like to meet them."

"My papa is in the Fire Nation," Mamoru answered shyly. "He's preparing for my return."

"Then your mother must be here," Aang said still smiling. Knowing Katara, she probably was friends with the mother.

"My mama died," Mamoru said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Aang said sincerely. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love."

"Helaku and Mamoru," a new voice called out. Aang turned his head and saw Katara walking towards them. She gave him a dazzling smile before turning her attention to the boys. "Why don't you two go and play."

"Awww," Helaku moaned and kicked the snow. "Come on, Mamoru. Let's play near the ice fields."

"It was nice to meet you, Avatar Aang," Mamoru bowed before letting Helaku drag him away.

Aang chuckled as he watched the two boys go off to the ice fields. "Nice boy," he said as he glanced down at Katara. "Do I know the parents?"

"You've met the father," Katara said with a smile. "He was at the coronation."

"Really?" Aang asked as he thought about it. Zuko's coronation was such a long time ago. "How do you know them?"

"I met his father at Ba Sing Se," Katara answered still smiling.

"Helaku said you just got here. Is Mamoru the reason why you were delayed?"

"You're filled with questions Aang!" Katara laughed and gave her friend a hug. Her blue eyes went sad. "His mother died not too long ago. His father had to go to the Fire Nation. I offered to watch Mamoru while his father settled some business."

"Sounds like you're very close to the father," Aang said as he raised an eyebrow. _I hope this guy doesn't get on Zuko's bad side like the last one._

Katara hit his arm. "What brings you here Aang?"

Aang took her hand. "I have something important to tell you," he said as they walked down the ice covered street.

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked suddenly worried.

"Everything is fine," Aang reassured and gave a bigger smile. "I just have some happy news."

"Don't tell me that Toph is pregnant!"

Aang froze in his spot and gulped. "Nooooo," he said shakily. "She's not pregnant!" He dropped her hand and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think she's pregnant! She better not be pregnant!" Then his handsome face paled. "Oh, Katara! What if she's pregnant?"

The story how the two benders got together was still a little unclear. Toph would say that it was a one night stand that lasted twelve months while Aang denied that something like that ever happened. Whatever the reason how the two ended up together, it was obvious that the two were in love.

"I'm sure Toph's not pregnant," Katara laughed as she reassured her panicking friend. "She would've killed you by now if she was."

"That's reassuring Katara," Aang grumbled as he ran his hand over his bald head. "One thing I know I'm not ready for is fatherhood. That's Sokka's area."

_And Zuko's._ Katara smiled as she let the thought float through her head. She wondered how Aang would react when he found out that his friend became a father. _He would laugh his head off!_ "So what's the happy news?"

Aang bowed his head down and smiled sheepishly. The action made him looked like the small sweet little boy during the war instead of the tall kind Avatar that he was. "I asked Toph to marry me," he said softly. "And she said yes."

Katara held back the twinge of jealously that was brewing in her. "That's great Aang!" she cried out and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You're okay with this?" Aang asked as he patted her head.

Katara lifted her head and gave a look of confusion. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, I thought…um…that…you know," Aang stuttered as he tried to collect his thoughts. A blush appeared on his face. "With our history, you know?"

"Aang," Katara whispered and cupped his cheek. "My two best friends are marrying each other. I'm more than okay with it. _I always thought that I'll get married before you._

"Best friend?" Aang snorted as he released her. "I thought Zuko was your best friend."

"Oh please," Katara chuckled. "You know that you and Toph are my best friends too!"

"Thank you, Katara. This means a lot."

"When's the wedding?"

"We're looking at the fall," Aang answered. "It will be a small Earth Kingdom ceremony at the estate. Just you, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and all our dear friends." He lifted his head when he heard a horn sound. "What's that noise?"

Katara's face paled. "The boys!" She began running towards the noise.

Aang caught up to her in long strides. "What does that sound have to do with the boys?"

"The horn is sound when someone falls through the ice!"

Horror struck the Avatar. _Helaku and Mamoru went to the ice fields!_ His long arm reached out and grabbed the waterbender. He swung her into his body and once her arms wrapped around his neck, Aang increased his speed with his bending.

It took a matter of seconds for Aang and Katara to reach the ice fields. Some of the men were creating a safety line by tying each other with rope while the others were making sure that the crowd was a safe distance away. Helaku was struggling in a woman's arm and broke free when he saw Katara and Aang.

"Where's Mamoru?" Katara cried out as she scanned the crowd for the little boy. _No! Please tell me he didn't fall through!_

"Mamoru is in the water!" Helaku wailed as he reached them. "The ice started to crack and we ran but he fell in!"

Katara did not hear Aang calling out her name when she sprinted towards the water. She tugged off her parka and somehow managed to kick off her boots. Her mind ticked away the seconds that Mamoru have been in the water.

_I have to get to him! Zuko will never forgive me if something happens to him! I'll never forgive myself!_ She dived into the water. _Hang on sweetie! Please hang on!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not own.**

* * *

Katara ignored the initial shock once she entered the frigid water. Swirling her arms around, she propelled herself deeper. Her eyes frantically scanned around her but she could not see anything through the inky darkness. Panic was starting to take over as she pushed herself farther into the water.

_Give me something_, she thought as she continued with her dive. _Anything! I'm not returning without him!_ As if her prayers have been answered, a bubble floated in front of her. _An air bubble!_

Ignoring the burning the sensation from her lungs, she followed the trail of bubbles until she saw a small blue object. Mamoru was waving his arms around trying to reach for the surface but instead it was tiring him out. Katara swam faster and reached out to grab his hand. Panic took over when Mamoru's eyes closed and no more bubbles escaped from his lips. Her lungs screamed for air as she used all her energy to thrust herself and the boy out of the water.

****

Aang was practically pacing around the ice.

After he saw Katara dived into the water, he assisted with the preparations of creating the warming hut. Using a mixture of earth and waterbending moves, the young Avatar stomp the snow and created a large igloo. He smoothed the interior walls of the structure, created a large fire, and helped the healers carry in furs. Once the work was done, Aang had nothing to do but wait.

And he hated waiting.

_They've been in there for too long!_ Aang thought grimly. He flinched when a hand clasped his arm firmly. He looked down and saw Makya standing there.

"She'll find him," Makya said as he released his grasp. He and Tayen rushed to the ice fields when they heard the news. "They'll be fine."

"I don't know," Aang whispered making sure that his voice would not carry. "How's Helaku?"

"Very upset," Makya whispered back. "He's blaming himself for the ice cracking. Tayen is trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault."

The men jumped back when the water erupted and two bodies shot out. Aang let out a sigh of relief when he saw Katara sliding across the ice holding Mamoru to her chest. He and Makya rushed to them with the healers following closely behind.

With chattering teeth, Katara managed to get on her knees and rolled Mamoru on his back. She angled his head back and with a flick of her wrist the water came out of his throat. The boy was not breathing and cold hands went to his neck trying to find a pulse. "Aang," she chattered when she saw her friend running up. "He's not breathing!"

The monk dropped to his knees and instantly checked the boy's pulse. He looked at Makya and shook his head. The fisherman let out a curse and fell into the snow. He placed his hands on Mamoru's chest and gave a nod. Aang took a deep breath and blew it into the boy's mouth. Katara ignored the healers throwing the furs on her as she helplessly watched her friend and brother in law trying to save the prince. Dread kept growing each time Makya pumped Mamoru's chest and Aang breathed into his mouth.

_Please don't die, sweetie!_

"Get the Ambassador in the warming house!" Aang ordered while Makya pumped the boy's chest.

"No!" Katara screamed as the healers dragged her away. "Aang! Please!" She was too weak to struggle out of the healers' grasp.

"Come on, child," Makya grumbled as he pumped Mamoru's chest. "You're not dying!"

After the fourth time of pumping the chest and breathing into the mouth, Mamoru's eyes shot opened and began to cough. Aang released a breath that he did not know that he was holding as he rolled the boy to his side so he could breathe. The coughing fit ended and Mamoru began to shake. Aang managed to tug of the wet parka off and Makya grabbed a fur from one of the healers and wrapped it around the boy.

"I want Papa and Katara," Mamoru chattered as Aang gently pulled him into his arms.

"You'll see them," Aang promised as he carried the child to the warming hut. He could hear Katara yelling as he approached the hut.

****

Katara was near hysterics. She fought with the healers as they struggled to get her out of her wet clothes and into a warm fur lined robe. "Please!" she cried out as she tried to push past one of them. "I have to go out there! I have to help!"

"Ambassador," the healer reasoned as she gripped Katara's shoulders. "You know you can't be out there. You're emotionally involved."

"He's a child!" Katara screamed and pushed the healer away. She raised her arms in a bending motion but two other healers grabbed her hands. "How can you _not_ be emotionally involved?"

"Ambassador, you of all people should understand the duties of a healer," the healer scolded. "You need to calm down or I'll have to use a sedative."

Katara let out a huff and yanked her arms out of the healers' grasp. She began to pace around the warming hut under the watchful eyes of the healers. Her body was starting to warm up from the heat of the hut and the thick robe. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped it with her mitten hand. She spun around when she heard the leather flap of the warming hut lifted. Frantic eyes stared at Aang as he carried Mamoru in. He gave a small nod and relief flooded her body. "Mamoru!" she cried out as she pulled the child out of Aang's arms.

"Katara!" Mamoru wheezed as he wrapped his arms around her neck. He buried his head into her robe. "I want Papa! He has to come now!"

"He'll be here," Katara whispered as she rocked him. She raised her head up and looked at Aang. "Thank you," she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Aang answered and gave a smile. He watched Katara hold Mamoru close and whispered soothing words to the child. For a fleeting second, he thought his friend was the boy's real mother.

One of the healers approached them. "Ambassador," she said is a soft voice. "We have to get the boy out of his wet clothes or he'll freeze."

Katara gave a nod to the healer and looked at Mamoru. "Let the healers take care of you, sweetie." She kissed his forehead. She handed the child to healer and watched the woman carry him away. She began to shake, not from the cold but from relief.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Even though their relationship ended years ago, he still cared deeply for the master waterbender. "He's okay," he reassured.

"His father needs to be here," Katara whispered as she wiped her eyes. "I need to get him."

"We'll get him," Aang promised. "But you need to relax. It doesn't help Mamoru if you're upset."

Katara managed to nod before adrenaline, heat and fear took over. She fainted into the young Avatar's arms. Aang picked her up and carried her to the pile of furs. He gently placed her on the furs and brushed away a strand of hair that was plastered to her sweaty forehead. The healer came back holding a sleeping Mamoru in her arms. The old woman laid him next to Katara and the child instantly clung to the ambassador's robe.

"How is he?" Aang asked as he placed a blanket over the sleeping forms.

"He's a little shaken up," the healer said as she placed her hand on his forehead. "I'm just worry that both of them will get pneumonia." She looked at the airbender. "His father needs to be contacted."

"I know," Aang answered as he gave a sigh. "I just don't know who the father is and the Ambassador didn't give me a name before she fainted."

"What are you going to do?"

"The Ambassador said that the father went to the Fire Nation to finish some business before the boy returns. I'll send a letter to Fire Lord Zuko. He might know who the father is."

****

Zuko felt the ever growing headache that was pounding in his head. He rubbed his temples to soothe the pain but it did not work. The only way to end the headache was to get rid every elected official in his court. It was a tempting thought but he decided against it. It took six years for the Fire Nation to become stable and he was not planning to throw it all away for his own selfish gain.

Though, getting rid a former fiancée's father was sounding like a great idea every day.

It has been almost a week since he returned from the Earth Kingdom and announced that he was married and became a father. His mother reacted exactly how he thought. She was angry that he got married without her witnessing it but was excited that she had a grandson. She began preparing Mamoru's room and created a list of tutors that Zuko could pick from. The Fire Lady Dowager was even thinking about the memorial for the daughter in law that she never met.

_She was a brave woman._ Ursa would say every time he tried to tell her that it was not her duty to plan the memorial. _I've been in her shoes. I know the fears that she had. She could have followed her peers' advice and terminate the pregnancy but she chose to raise the child and protect him, like a mother and a Fire Lady should. I want to honor her in the most appropriate way. _

His court was a different story. Their first reaction was yelling, screaming and declaring that the rumors were true. Then it began a series of never ending meetings of should the marriage be recognized and if Mamoru should be declared next in line for the throne. He had successfully swayed the majority of the court to accept the marriage and his son but there was a small few that wanted to denounce everything. The leader of that group was Mai's father.

"Do we even know if this child is yours?" One of Mai's father supporters sneered. Zuko shot his head up and glared at the man. "This dead whore could've lied so she could have this bastard take over our nation!"

"How dare you to address the Fire Lady and the Crown Prince with such disrespect!" One of Zuko's supporters shouted as he stood up.

"I'm just pointing out a fact," the man continued. "It just seems peculiar that after six years she decided to tell our lord that he has a son."

"I'm insulted that you think that," Zuko growled at the man. "Lady Jin had her reasons why she kept my son a secret." He sat back in his chair and glared at his court. "And I'm beginning to understand her reasons."

"I don't understand your thinking," Mai's father remarked. "You left my daughter and married an uncivilized slut because she claimed that she gave birth to your son?"

"Senator!" another man shouted.

Zuko held up his hand and waited for his court to stop yelling. He gave a deadly smirk before he spoke. "Unlike some people, I know Lady Jin gave birth to my son." His smirk became an evil grin when he watched Mai's father shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was rumored through the nobles that Tom-Tom had a different father. Mai told him privately that those rumors were true.

"My lord," one of the senators from the west spoke out trying to end the deadly silence. "When are you planning to introduce the Crown Prince to the nobles?"

_Finally, a different question!_ "I'm thinking that he should be introduced on his birthday." He smiled to himself when his court murmured in approval.

"And his birthday is when?" one of the senators from the colonies asked.

_Oh shit!_ Zuko realized that he never asked when Mamoru's birthday was. He did a quick calculation in his head. _The fall of Ba Sing Se was in the spring. Jin was still pregnant during the comet. I have to subtract a month and a half because he was early._ "Autumn."

"That doesn't make sense," the same senator replied. "If he was conceived during your stay at Ba Sing Se, wouldn't the child be born in the winter?"

"He was born early," Zuko answered quickly because he did not want to go back to the paternity debate. "Lady Jin had complications during the pregnancy."

"Spring had already started," one of the senators from the east said. "Autumn is too far away to introduce the Crown Prince. Maybe we should introduce him during the Spring Festival. It would be a wonderful metaphor of a new start to our great nation." A couple of the men murmured in approval while Zuko rolled his eyes.

"It's a couple of weeks away," one of the senators from the south announced. "I don't think it would be enough time for the Crown Prince to be ready."

"How about in two months? That should give the Crown Prince enough time to be comfortable with the court for a formal appearance," the same senator from the west suggested.

"We should make an informal announcement to the people. They have the right to know about the Crown Prince and Lady Jin," one of the senators from the north said.

"That sounds reasonable," Zuko replied as he rubbed his chin. "When should we have the memorial for Lady Jin?" The court began talking at once and he had to hold up his hand to silence them. "How about before the Spring Festival starts? It would give the people a reason to celebrate life." He cringed that he actually used a metaphor. _I'm turning into Uncle._

The court agreed with idea and began nodding their heads. Mai's father gave them an irritated look and stood up. "Gentlemen," he snarled as he glared at each member. "We are forgetting that our lord married a _peasant_."

Zuko had enough of Mai's father. He quickly stood up and glared at the older man. "Fire Lords and Ladies had married commoners in the past. There's no law that states I have to marry a noble, only that I have to be married so my firstborn can have the throne."

"Then maybe you should consider marriage," Mai's father said with a smirk. "Raising a child by yourself is hard work. Why should our lord be burden by women's work?" Some of the men began nodding their heads in agreement.

_I wish Katara was in the room. She would've speared him with an icicle!_ Zuko controlled himself from throwing a fireball. "Gentleman," he said slowly in a harsh tone. "There have been a dozen of Fire Lords that had raised children on their own including my uncle and Ozai."

"That's true," a senator from the north said in defense. "Our history is filled with single parents. In fact, Lord Sozin's mother was the ruler until he became of age."

"Even so," a senator from the east spoke out. "Maybe Lord Zuko should reestablish his engagement to the Senator's daughter."

Zuko cringed when he saw Mai's father grinned. "Absolutely not." The court became quiet by that comment. Smugness grew in him as he saw the grin fell from Mai's father's face. "_When_ I decide to marry, it would be with a woman who would understand that any child from her would not have the throne."

"So she will be a consort?" Mai's father snorted.

"No!" Zuko snarled and slammed his fist into the table. "Just like Lady Jin, my next wife will be called Fire Lady! All of my children will be princes and princess of the Fire Nation!" He let out an irritated sigh. "I'm done with this conversation. My son is coming home in a week and I want to prepare for his homecoming. I don't care if you like the idea or not but my son will have the throne when I pass."

"We will protest!" Mai's father shouted.

"How?" Zuko gave a snort. "Your term will be over by the time my son becomes Fire Lord." _Hopefully you will be dead!_

The senator wanted to say something but was interrupted by a servant walking into the conference room holding a scroll. He gave a bow to Zuko before handing him the item. "A message from the Avatar, my lord."

"Thank you," Zuko answered and accepted the scroll. He unrolled the letter and his face fell. He tried to control the panic as he reread the letter.

_Zuko,_

_I'm in the Northern Water Tribe and there has been accident._

_A young boy from the colonies fell through the ice and Katara saved him. He's alright but his father should be here. Katara knows the father and I figured that you know him too. Please get him here._

_Thanks,_

_Aang_

Zuko scribbled a quick letter.

_Aang,_

_I should be there by the time you get this letter._

_Zuko_

He handed the letter to the servant. "Send this to the Avatar and have my men prepare my fastest cruiser," he said as he stood up. "I want to leave in an hour." The servant nodded and walked away.

"Leaving again?" Mai's father sneered.

"It's none of your business, Senator," Zuko challenged as he headed to the door. He wanted to leave now but he had to pack his warmer clothes and tell his mother. He did not want to go through another lecture from her.

"My lord, you can't keep disappearing every time a dying whore writes to you," Mai's father retorted. "I suggest you stay."

Zuko froze in his spot and slowly turned around. He gave the senator a deadly look that would have killed a man. "You _don't_ order me around!" he growled. "I'm leaving this room and going to my son." He glanced at each man sitting at the table. "You better pray to Agni that your prince would be alright or there would be no heir to the throne!"

He stormed out of the room and headed to his chambers. He ordered his servants to leave and once he was alone, he collapsed on his bed. He began twisting the ring on his finger as he silently prayed to the spirits that Mamoru was alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! I was expecting the pitchforks and torches for Mai's father! Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

"That's it?" Makya asked as he stood at the docks with Aang. "That's all the Fire Lord wrote? _I should be there by the time you get this letter_?"

Aang nodded and stared out to the horizon. "That's it," he answered. "I don't know why Zuko would want to be here. I know Mamoru is a Fire Nation citizen but this is a family concern not a Fire Lord's concern."

"Unless," Makya said sadly as he rubbed his knee. "Something happened to the father."

"That's what worries me," Aang replied and glanced at the fisherman. "You should let a healer check your leg. You've been rubbing it since we got here."

"I'm fine," Makya groaned and sat down on one of the crates. "I'm just having a bad day."

"A bad day that lasted how many days?" Aang pestered.

"I remembered marrying a woman," Makya retorted and gave Aang a deadly glare. "Not the Avatar!"

Aang held up his hands in defense. "I don't mean to offend you but you're in pain. The Northern Tribe cannot afford to lose their best fisherman."

Makya smirked. "Flattery doesn't get you anywhere. You should know that, you're engaged to Master Toph."

The airbender wrinkled his nose. "Point taken."

Makya leaned back. "Maybe we're over reacting," he suggested. "The last couple of days have been chaotic for us."

"Maybe the father is part of Zuko's court," Aang continued with Makya's thoughts. "It would be considered an international incident if a court member's child has been injured on foreign soil. Maybe Zuko came along for damage control."

"Katara is the only foreign ambassador that lives in the Fire Nation," Makya added. "She would be considered the Fire Lord's responsibility." He scratched his beard. "Of course that will fuel the rumors more in the Fire Nation court."

Aang grimaced with that thought. Mai's father had tried to create some rumors that suggested that Katara and Zuko were having an affair. Thankfully, the court did not believe those rumors and Zuko was able to stop them before they became public knowledge. It was another secret that the firebender kept from the waterbender.

A ship horn was heard and Aang looked up. He saw the familiar shape of the Fire Nation cruiser appearing over the horizon. "Whatever the reason," he said as he watched the ship sailed closer. "We'll find out soon."

****

_It's spring! Why does it have to be so fucking cold?_ Zuko thought as he tugged the hood over his head. He scanned the docks hoping to see a familiar face and his eyes settled on the very tall airbender dressed in blue standing next to a short man that was sitting on a crate. No matter how hard Aang tried to blend in, he will always be noticed by his height. _I should talk. I'm trying to blend in._ He stuck his hands in the pockets of his dark blue parka and walked down the gangplank.

It has always been rumored that the airbenders were the tallest people across the nations. Aang proved that those rumors were true when he hit a growth spurt at fourteen. As the years went by, the teenager became the tallest member in the group. Standing tall at six feet, Zuko still have to look up to the monk because the boy towers over him by a couple of inches.

"Zuko!" Aang called out and waved him over. His wave stopped mid air as his jaw dropped when the firebender walked up to them. "When Katara said that I meet the father at the coronation," he stuttered. "I…I didn't think it would be you!"

"Well, fuck!" Makya exclaimed as he stood up. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"Where is he?" Zuko asked urgently.

"You look like him!" Aang gasped as he pointed at him. "I mean, he looks like you! Well, without the scar."

"Aang, where is he?" Zuko asked again as he attempted to rubbed the bridge of his nose with his mitten hand.

"You're a father!" Aang exclaimed in disbelief. "Of all the people, you're a father!" _Wait until Sokka finds out!_

His patience was becoming very thin. "_Where's my son?_" Zuko snarled.

Instead of answering his question, Aang burst out laughing with Makya joining him. The two leaned on each other as Zuko stood there, fuming. Aang was the first to stop and quickly swallowed when he saw the angry look on the firebender's face. He remembered that look. The last time Zuko gave that look was when he lost the ability to firebend. "He's in the warming hut," he said quickly and elbowed the laughing fisherman in the chest. Makya's laughter became a coughing fit.

"Take me to him," Zuko growled in a low tone.

Makya cleared his throat. "Follow me," he said and began limping away from the small group.

Zuko glanced at Aang as they followed the fisherman. "His leg is bothering him," he whispered.

"Don't remind him," Aang replied grumpily. "He's going to kindly remind you that he married Tayen."

A corner of Zuko's lip quirked up and said nothing.

As they were exiting from the docks, a young man walked off his boat. He paused when saw the trio walking and his face became white when he recognized Zuko. The man quickly turned around and ran back to his boat.

Makya chuckled at the scene. "That made my day!" he laughed. "I thought he was going to piss in his pants!"

"It's been several seasons," Zuko said with disinterest. "He should be over it now."

"The man still disappears when Katara shows up!"

"Good," Zuko replied smugly.

"What exactly happened when you confronted him?" Aang asked as he raised his eyebrow. "I never exactly got the details." Makya laughed even harder while Zuko gave Aang a crooked smile which made him shiver. "Then again, I don't want to know!"

"Let's just say," Makya said between chuckles. "The Fire Lord proved that he can be feared."

"Zuko!" Aang gasped.

"I didn't touch him," Zuko explained with a wave of his hand. "Or burn him. Or set him on fire." His voice started to trail off.

"You wanted to!" Makya replied with a smile. "Especially since you caught him in the act!"

"I can't believe Katara doesn't know about it," Aang said as he shoved his hands in his parka. "You would think she would've found out by now."

"And we are keeping it that way," Zuko answered as he glared at Aang.

"I can keep a secret!" Aang defended. "Toph doesn't even know!"

"Enough about the bastard," Zuko grumbled. "What happened to Mamoru?"

Aang let out a huge sigh. "I didn't see it but the boys were at the ice fields."

"The boys?" Zuko asked in disbelief. "Mamoru made friends?" He felt a smile growing.

"My son," Makya explained. "Those two were always doing something. Katara, Tayen and I had to search for them a couple of times because they were late for dinner." Zuko stopped walking and stared at the fisherman with shock. He gave the firebender a reassuring pat. "They're six year old boys. Unless it's dangerous, they're always going to get into something."

"What are the ice fields?"

"A gathering area," Makya answered and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Kids play there. Men meet there. Women gossip there. The ice fishers check the ice every morning to see if it's safe. Even with that precaution, the ice will occasionally crack."

"The healers put them in the warming hut after Katara saved him," Aang continued. He saw the confusing look on his friend's face. "Everyone goes to the warming hut after they fall through the ice," he explained. "Biggest fears for victims are hypothermia and pneumonia."

"The healers said that they passed the worse," Makya added. "Mamoru has been complaining of being cold. The healers decided to keep him in the warming hut a little longer and you know Katara, she refuses to leave the boy."

Relief flowed through Zuko. Since leaving the Fire Nation, every fear attacked him as he thought about Mamoru. He was even comforted to know that Katara was there for his son.

_Always the mother._

"I want to see him," Zuko said as he started to walk again. "Don't get the wrong idea but I want to make sure that my son is safe."

"I completely understand," Makya said with a smile. "You're a parent. That's what parents do."

Something was not making sense in Aang's mind. "Wait a minute!" he injected. "Katara mentioned that Mamoru's mother passed away."

"That's true," Zuko said sadly.

"So what were you to the mother?"

"Her husband."

Aang stopped in his tracks. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he got the words out. "_You were married?_" He stared at Zuko with disbelief. "_He's the Crown Prince?_" He trotted up to the men. "How is your court reacting?"

"They're not happy," Zuko grumbled and then sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So what?" Makya exclaimed as he raised an eyebrow at the airbender. "He's the Fire Lord! He can do anything he wants!"

"Mamoru's presence will make the court believe that the rumors are true," Aang pressed on.

"…Oh," Makya replied and made a frown. "That can be a problem."

"Like I said," Zuko snapped as they approached the warming hut. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Standing in front of the warming hut was Helaku. It appeared the boy was either guarding the hut or just leaving. His blue eyes went wide when he saw the firebender. He ran to the men and wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist. The young Fire Lord froze in his spot, unsure what to do with a crying child. Aang and Makya did not help Zuko; they were busy covering their mouths so they would not laugh out loud.

"Please don't punish me, Fire Lord Zuko!" Helaku wailed as he rubbed his face into the firebender's parka. "I didn't know the ice was going to crack! Mamoru is my friend! I don't want him hurt! I'm sorry!"

Zuko managed to peel out of Helaku's death grip. He kneeled into the snow and gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It was an accident," he reassured the sniffling boy. "Mamoru is lucky to have you as a good friend."

Helaku made a loud sniff and nodded his head. "Thank you, Fire Lord." He tilted his head to the right and his face scrunched up as he concentrated. "You kinda look like Mamoru. Why?"

Makya cleared his throat before Zuko had a chance to answer the question. "Let's head back home," he said, laughter was evident in his voice. "Its lunch time and your mother made sea prunes." Aang wrinkled his nose when he heard the lunch menu. "Let the Fire Lord visit Mamoru."

"But Dad!" Helaku was heard as the two walked away. "Why does he look like Mamoru?"

Aang chuckled and stretched his long arms. "I better get going," he said as he readjusted his parka. "Chief Arnook requested to see me."

"Still can't stomach sea prunes?" Zuko asked with a smirk.

"I don't know how you can eat them," Aang said as he wrinkled his nose. "I rather eat seal jerky than touch that stuff!"

"It's an acquired taste," Zuko admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. "Plus adding spices helps."

"Oh yes," Aang said deadpanned. "Your solution to bland foods, add enough spices to burn off the roof of your mouth."

"You're still upset over the wasabi incident?" Zuko snorted. "It's been five years!"

Aang wrinkled his nose and then his face softened. "Zuko," he said calmly and placed his hand on the firebender's shoulder. "I'm happy that you are taking the responsibility of raising Mamoru. I just hope you are doing it for the right reasons."

"I am," Zuko reassured his friend.

Aang smiled at the admission. "I've delayed you long enough," he said. "Go see your son." He was heard chuckling as he walked away.

Zuko made a deep sigh and entered the warming hut. He found himself standing in a small corridor that led to a second leather flap. The purpose of the corridor was to keep the warm air in and the cold air out. The heat was starting to become unbearable in the corridor and he removed his parka and mittens. He pulled back the second flap and entered the large room. He instantly stopped at the sight in the center of the room.

Katara and Mamoru were asleep in a pile of thick furs. Her arm was draped around the boy and held him close to her body. It was a heartwarming sight; everything about it looked _just_ _right_. He slowly walked up to the pile of furs and gently brushed back Mamoru's hair. The child stirred in Katara's arm and slowly opened his eyes.

"Papa?" Mamoru wheezed as he blinked his eyes. "You're here."

"Yes," Zuko whispered and patted his head. "I'm here." He placed his finger over his lips. "Let's be quiet. We don't want to wake Katara."

Mamoru wiggled out of Katara's grasp and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn. He gave a little shiver and pulled the sash of his robe tighter. "I'm so cold," he whispered.

"Firebenders don't do well in the cold weather," Zuko replied and sat on the edge of the pile. "Since you fell in the water, it will be a while for you to warm up."

The child scouted closer to Zuko. He stiffened at first when the firebender wrapped his arm around him but quickly snuggled into his father's side. "You haven't forgotten about me."

Zuko pulled away and gently lifted Mamoru's chin. Older amber eyes stared into the younger amber eyes. "Why on earth would I forget about you?"

Mamoru turned his head away a let out a sad sigh. "Just because," he whispered.

His heart twisted in his chest. "Stop it," Zuko said and pulled his son into his lap. Mamoru buried his head into his chest, refusing to look up. "I'm not going to forget about you." He rubbed his son's back. "You are my blood. You are part of my life."

Mamoru let out a huge sniff. "Okay," he whimpered.

Zuko let out a huge sigh and lay down on the furs without disturbing Katara. Mamoru quickly snuggled into the left side of his body. "Rest, Mamoru," he said as he patted the boy's head. "You need your strength. We'll talk about this later."

"Alright," Mamoru said sleepily. He rubbed his nose into Zuko's thermal shirt. The Fire Lord wondered how many shirts he would go through with his son's constant wiping. "Papa?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for hating you."

Zuko wrapped his arm around his son and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry that I made you hate me."

He stared at the dome ceiling of the warming hut and listened to Mamoru's breathing. He knew the child was asleep when his breathing went deep. A small hand gripped on his shirt making sure that he would not disappeared. _I guess I'll rest for awhile._ He froze when a body curled up to his right side. He looked down and saw Katara staring at him.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you."

"I was awake when Mamoru pulled away from me," Katara said sheepishly. She took his right arm and draped it around her shoulders. "It sounded like a very important conversation and I didn't want to interrupt."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Katara said as she shrugged. "I'm a master and a healer; I'm supposed to do that." She lowered her head and blushed. "Besides, I consider you and Mamoru as family."

Zuko rested his head on hers and let out a huge yawn. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." A soft snore told him that Katara was already asleep. He could not help but smile as he noticed that her leg was drape over his and she was clutching his shirt. He pulled Mamoru and Katara closer to his body and went to sleep.

****

Tayen was shock when Makya told her the news. She was angry at first that Katara did not tell her that the Crown Prince was staying at her home but she quickly understood. It was not public knowledge and it was not her duty to announce it. Once the anger passed, the young woman was excited and began preparing a large dinner. She knew that the Fire Lord would not show up for dinner because his son was in the warming hut but that did not mean he would not have a good meal.

She placed a large container of her special hearty whale tail soup, hearth baked bread made with flour from the Earth Kingdom and utensils in a large basket. She kissed her family goodbye, put on her spring parka and carried the heavy basket to the warming hut.

The young woman was humming a song when she entered the main entrance of the hut. She kicked the snow off her boots and lifted the flap of the second entrance but did not enter. Instead she lowered the flap and peered around it. She stifled the giggle that was brewing in her as she studied the sight.

Sleeping on the large pile of furs were Katara, Mamoru and Zuko. The Fire Lord was in the center and his arms were around Katara and Mamoru. The Crown Prince was snuggling into his left side with his hand clutching his father's shirt. The Ambassador of the Southern Water Tribe was cuddling into the Fire Lord's right side. Her left leg slowly caressed his leg while she buried her head deeper into his chest. The response from Zuko was a soft sigh and him rubbing her left arm. It was a beautiful sight, everything about it looked _just_ _right_.

"They look like a family," Tayen whispered to no one in particular. Not wanting to wake the trio up, she placed the heavy basket on the floor inside of the room. She smiled at the scene one more time and walked out of the warming hut.

The full moon was rising in the sky, lighting the way back to her home. Tayen stop for a moment and made a request to her former princess. "Yue," she murmured. "Please guide them together."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

_He promised._

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh and poked the dumpling with his chopstick. It has only been a week since he left the North Pole and he was not happy. It was not because he left the frozen tundra, he was happy that he left that cold barren place. He did miss Helaku but his friend will be coming to his introduction in a couple of months.

The young prince of the Fire Nation was not happy because his father broke a promise.

He let out another heavy sigh and stabbed his dumpling. During their trip back from the Northern Water Tribe, his father explained to him that he will be busy with ruling a country and it will be hard to see him all the time. Life at the cottage was forever gone. Mamoru understood that. He was perfectly fine with that. He just wished his father have not broken his promise.

He promised that he would not forget about him.

Life had been busy for the young prince since he had arrived to the Fire Nation. His days were filled with firebending in the morning, studies during the day, poked and prodded by tailors in the afternoon and etiquette before dinner. The only person he had not seen since his arrival was his father. The young Fire Lord was swept away as soon as his foot entered the Palace. Every time he tried to see his father, he was shooed away by servants or advisors.

_The Fire Lord is busy, young Prince. He doesn't have time to see you,_ they would say.

"Is everything okay?" a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

Mamoru raised his head up from his plate and stared at the owner of the voice. Ursa was sitting across from him giving a worried smile. He loved the older elegant woman. When he first met her at the Palace, she gave him a big hug. She kissed his cheeks while she laughed and cried. The Fire Lady Dowager reminded him of Katara and his mother. "I'm fine Grandmother," he answered politely and lowered his chopstick.

"I don't think you're fine," Ursa replied and lowered her chopsticks. "You're stabbing your lunch as if it was someone's face." She wrinkled her brow. "Who are you stabbing?"

Mamoru lowered his head. "Papa."

Ursa raised her eyebrow as she stared at the sad little boy. She adored the child with all her heart and it is heartbreaking to see him so upset. "Your father?"

"He broke his promise."

"Promise?"

"He promised that he would never forget about me." He raised his head up and Ursa let out a gasp. His amber eyes were filled with tears. "But he did forget about me!"

"Dear," Ursa reasoned to the crying child. "Your father hasn't forgotten about you."

"Yes he did!" Mamoru cried out and rubbed his eyes angrily.

Ursa silently slid her hand down to her lap and made a fist. She felt the anger and disappointment brewing in her as she watched her grandson cry. The poor child was scared and lonely and the person that should be comforting him was not in the room. She knew what she had to do.

She was going to give her son a little talk.

* * * *

Zuko let out a curse as the ink brush slid across the parchment in front of him. He raised his head up and glared at the person who burst through his study. "Is there a reason why you interrupted me, Mother?"

"Yes," Ursa said sounding rather cross. "It's about Mamoru."

The glare disappeared from his face and he quickly grew concern. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine physically," Ursa replied in a harsh tone. She sat down in one of the chairs that were positioned in front of his desk. "Emotionally, he's upset."

"Emotionally?"

"He believes that you have forgotten about him," Ursa snapped as she folded her hands on her lap. "Frankly, I agree with him."

"Mother," Zuko said as he rubbed his temples. "I've been busy. He knows that. I told him that I won't be able to see him all the time."

"But you haven't seen him since you two returned from the Northern Water Tribe!" Ursa yelled and pounded her hand into the arm of the chair. "My poor grandson thinks that his father doesn't love him!"

Zuko sat back in his chair and looked at Ursa with shock. "Mother," he started.

"He told me stories about you," Ursa continued not letting her son speak. "Each story reminded me of your father."

Amber eyes narrowed when he heard that. "Don't compare me to Ozai," Zuko growled.

"I'm talking about your father not Ozai."

"They're the same man!"

"Your father and Ozai share the same body," Ursa said softly as her head bowed down. "But they are not the same man."

Zuko felt himself blinking his eyes. "What?" he whispered.

Ursa raised her head and stared at her son. "Do you miss being with Mamoru?" she asked instead.

Zuko lowered his head and gave a small nod. He did miss being with his son. He missed teaching him firebending, telling stories, making meals, and playing games. He missed Mamoru's excitement over the simple things and his laughter. He stared at the gold band on his finger.

Have he really forgotten about his son? Have he dishonored Jin by doing so?

"Yes," Zuko said softly. "I miss him."

"Let me tell you something, Zuko," Ursa replied in her soft soothing voice. "Your father loved you."

A snort escaped from his lips. "Yeah right."

"It's true." Ursa gave a small smile. "He always made time for you and Azula. I remembered him chasing you through the Palace. Your laughter would echo down the halls. I loved that sound."

"Then what happened?" Zuko choked out. This was the first time that his mother talked about Ozai this way.

"Ozai killed him," Ursa simply replied. "Power and corruption infected him. I wished I saw it much sooner in your young life but I was naïve." She let out a sigh. "I believed things would get better."

"Don't blame yourself, Mother."

"I do," Ursa answered sadly. "And I will for the rest of my life. You may denied it but I've failed as a mother just as Ozai failed as a father. I don't want you to make the same mistakes that your father and I made. I don't want power and corruption infecting you and Mamoru."

"It won't Mother," Zuko promised.

"Then fix it," Ursa urged. "Make time for your son."

"How?" Zuko asked clearly embarrassed. "How can I do that? There isn't a guide for being a father."

Ursa let out a laugh and waved her hand at him. "You have me and Iroh to help you," she giggled. "But even with that advice you still have to figure it out, everyone is different."

Zuko closed his eyes and thought about what his mother just said. She was right that he needed to spend time with Mamoru. He thought about his favorite times he spent with his son and soon an idea came to him. "Thank you, Mother," he said as he stood up. He walked around the desk and went towards her. "I think I know what to do." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

* * * *

"Enter," Zuko announced when he heard the light tapping on the door. He glanced at the document one last time before setting it away for the night. He raised his head up and saw Mamoru shutting the door behind him. "Good evening Mamoru," he said.

"Good evening Papa," Mamoru answered as he stayed near the door. His eyes were downcast and he was refusing to look up. "I was told to see you before I go to bed."

Zuko frowned at the nervousness his son had. It brought back memories of him being scared when he visited Ozai in his study. He shook his head as he reminded himself that he was not going to be that man. "Yes," he answered. "I thought we should spend some time together."

Mamoru snapped his head up and gave him a frown. His amber eyes showed hurt and confusion. Zuko felt like kicking himself. _I'm an ass._

"Now Papa?" Mamoru asked with caution.

"Why not? I'm not busy right now and I like to know how you're doing."

"Of course," Mamoru said with disgust as much a six year old could muster. "Since you have no work, you remember me." His eyes went wide and his hands covered his mouth. "I'm sorry Papa!" His words were muffled by his hands. "I didn't mean to say that!"

_Ouch, I deserved that!_ Zuko gave an uneasy smile. "You have every right to say that," he reassured. "In truth, I have forgotten about you."

Mamoru was clearly perplexed. "Eh?"

The young Fire Lord rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure out what to say next. _How would Sokka say this? Oh yeah, I'm epically failing!_ "Sit down Mamoru," he said and pointed to a spot on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace.

The child rushed to the spot where Zuko had pointed and quickly sat down. Wide eyes stared at him as he began to pace. He stopped his pacing when another knock was heard and he quickly went to the door. He snatched the tray away from the servant and bid her a goodnight. He shut the door with his foot and walked towards the fireplace.

Mamoru sniffed the air and gave a small delighted smile. "Hot chocolate!" Then the smile disappeared. "What's going on?"

Zuko sat down next to Mamoru and arranged the items on the tray. He stir in a scoop of ginger into one cup and gave it to the child. Two scoops of cayenne were stirred into the second cup. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. The spice took the sweetness away and it was a decent substitute for coffee. He swore to the Royal Healer that he would not drink coffee at night and after that one scare a couple of years ago, he was making sure to keep that promise. "Do you want to light a fire?" Zuko asked after a few minutes of silence.

Mamoru gave a nod and placed his cup on the floor. He wrinkled his nose as he concentrated and flicked his wrist. The wood erupted into flames and Mamoru's face lit up with happiness. Zuko gave a smile over the task. His son was improving.

There was more silence until it was Mamoru's turn to break it. "You broke your promise," he whispered.

Zuko let out a heavy sigh. "I know," he said softly. "I'm sorry for it."

"Why did you break it?"

_Good question._ "I went back to my old routine," Zuko answered truthfully. "Before I met you, I was always working."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Mamoru said and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"My work is my life," Zuko said as he stared at his cup. He frowned at what he just said. "My work _was _my life," he corrected. "I have to remember that there are more important things in my life now."

Mamoru turned to face him. Chocolate was smeared over his upper lip. "Like what?"

Zuko smiled at the child. "You," he said and wiped the smudge with his thumb. "And your grandmother and granduncle."

"And Katara?"

An eyebrow was raised at the question. "And Katara," Zuko admitted. "She's important."

"I like Katara," Mamoru said as he scouted closer to Zuko. "She's nice and funny and very pretty." His shoulders slump. "She reminds me of Mama." He gave a little sniff. "I miss Mama."

Zuko found himself wrapping an arm around his son. "I know," he said and stared into the fire.

"Do you miss Mama?"

"I do."

"Will I get a new mama?"

The question was asked when Zuko was taking a sip of his drink. He started to cough as he tried to clear his throat. "What?" Mamoru repeated the question and the firebender shook his head. "Not for a very long time."

"Do I have to call her mama?"

"Call her what makes you feel comfortable," Zuko answered and gave his son a strange look. "Why are you asking?"

"Before Mama joined the spirits," Mamoru said as he played with his cup. "She told me that you might find another mama and I must be polite to her."

Zuko stared at Mamoru with disbelief. "You want me to find another mother?" he asked sounding very unsure.

His son shook his head. "No."

It was not the topic that the young Fire Lord wanted to talk about but it was brought up and it had to be discussed. "When I decide to find another wife," Zuko said carefully. "Not only she has to love me but she has to love you too."

Mamoru was silent for a second. "What about Katara?" he asked. "She likes me."

_I think I'm going to have a heartattack!_ Zuko thought as he felt his heart pound into his chest. "I can't marry Katara."

"Why?"

Zuko was surprise that he could not answer the innocent question. "Katara and I are just friends," he answered lamely. He shook his head and went back to the reason why he invited Mamoru to his study. "I have broken my promise to you and I want to correct it so it will never happen again."

"How?" Mamoru asked clearly interested.

"If you want, we can train in the morning and have breakfast," Zuko said with a smile. "Just like we did before. I'll talk to your instructor so he can train you later in the day."

His son's eyes lit up. "I would like that."

"I'm very busy during lunch and I can't guarantee that I will be able to join you and your grandmother for dinner but I'll try," Zuko said as he thought about his schedule. "But we can meet in my study before you go to bed. You can tell me about your day and we can have hot chocolate."

"Can you also tell me stories and tuck me into bed?" Mamoru asked with excitement. "Like we used too?"

Zuko kissed the top of his son's head. "Of course, my Prince."

* * * *

"The seamstress wants to see you during the lunch hour," Esei said as she flipped through her notes. "She wants to make sure that your funeral robe fits."

"She has my measurements," Katara replied as she walked down the hall to her apartments. All she wanted to do was rest from the exhausting trip. "Why do I need a fitting?"

A smile spread across her assistant's face. "The Ambassador of the Northern Water Tribe docked yesterday," she said as she glanced at Katara. "I heard that the poor woman spent the whole day with him."

Katara frown at that piece of information. She had dealt with the northern tribe ambassador in the past and cannot stand the man. His opinions are the traditional northern tribe views and there were times were Katara almost killed him. "Poor woman indeed," she exclaimed. "I'll give her a reprieve and let her hide out in my room. Perhaps I could talk to her about my gown for the Festival's dinner."

Esei quickly flipped through her notes. "You should also talk to her about a gown for Prince Mamoru's introduction to the nobles."

She nodded at the suggestion. "Anything else?"

There was more rustling of paper. "The mayor of the Capitol requested a meeting with you. He said that a village healer would like to see you. Probably the healer wants to set up a clinic."

"I hope it's the village from the southern island," Katara said as she reached the massive door to her apartments. "They are desperate for a midwife since theirs passed away a year ago. The healer is a good man but he has no clue in child birthing."

Since the ending of the war, a lot of villages lost their healers due to age. Healers that served during the war were spread thin throughout the Fire Nation. Infection and disease spread like wildfire in areas were healers were not present. Katara tried her best to help but she knew her efforts were poor.

The need for healers was hitting a critical point and at the time Zuko was struggling with other issues in his country; crop shortages, riots, an unstable economy, and unemployment. He set up an apprenticeship program for anyone that was interested but as successful as the program was, it could not meet the demand for healers. The young Fire Lord knew that accelerating the program would create poorly trained healers and it was the very last thing he wanted to do.

Katara came up with an idea that was crazy enough to work. She suggested sending waterbending healers to the villages. The Northern Water Tribe had strict traditions when it came to their healers. All waterbending women start their training at a young age and only the talented became healers. The idea was to find the ones that were not selected and were willing to take a risk. It was only time that the northern tribe ambassador agreed with her.

The first group of healers was small. Zuko sent them to villages that desperately needed healers and paired each woman with one of his young recruits for protection. The villages who received healers quickly dropped their biases and accepted the women. The idea worked too well. Disease and infection slowly stopped spreading and the healers were quickly accepted to their new homes. Some of the recruits married the women that they swore to protect. There was still a shortage of healers after five years but there was no desperate demand. Zuko had teased Katara by calling her the Minister of Healers.

"The mayor didn't say," Esei replied as she checked her notes. "The meeting is scheduled for tomorrow morning."

"When's the memorial for Fire Lady Jin?"

"The day after tomorrow."

Katara was about to say something when a sound broke the silence. She stopped in her tracks and strained her ears. "Was that…" She paused to hear the noise again. "Laughter?"

Her assistant looked up from her notes and gave a nod. "Yeah," she said as she returned to her notes. "That has been going on for the last three days. It's strange to hear at first since Lord Zuko doesn't smile but you get use to it."

"That doesn't sound like Fire Lord Zuko."

"No that's Prince Mamoru," Esei replied as she rolled up her notes. "Agni! If my lord was heard laughing, then it would be a sign that the world was coming to an end!"

"Esei," Katara playfully warned as she started to laugh. She knew that the servants run in a different direction when they see Zuko smiling. She wondered how they would react if they heard him laughing. _Zuko doesn't laugh,_ she corrected herself. _He chuckles._ The laughter drifted down the hallway making her more curious. "I'll return in a few minutes."

"What am I suppose to do?" Esei called out to the retreating waterbender.

"Direct the servants to put my belongings away!" Katara answered back.

The laughter sounded like it was coming from one of the courtyards and it became louder as she approached the nearest one. She slowly stopped under the archway and lean into the stone column. A smile spread across her face at the scene in front of her.

Zuko and Mamoru were playfully wrestling in the courtyard. The child would attack by jumping or throwing himself into Zuko. The firebender would dodge the attacks by catching Mamoru or grabbing his ankles. Shrieks of laughter mixed with low chuckles. The scene was adorable and very sexy in Katara's mind.

The fight ended with Mamoru sitting on Zuko's chest. The child gave a triumphant smile to the panting man. "I win Papa!" he proclaimed as he slapped his hands on Zuko's bare chest.

"You cheated," Zuko chuckled. He reached out and tickled the boy.

Mamoru let out a shriek and fell to his side. Zuko quickly went to his knees and continued to tickle the laughing child. "You're cheating!" the child gasped. His head rolled back and noticed the waterbender standing at the archway. "Katara!"

Katara smiled as she saw Zuko snapped his head up and a blush appeared on his face. It made the scene even more adorable and sexy. "Hello Mamoru," she said as she pushed all thoughts away. "Zuko."

The child quickly escaped from Zuko and ran towards her. "You're back!" he exclaimed as he gave her a big hug. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine," Katara answered and returned the hug. "There was some rough weather but nothing serious."

"There was some concern when the northern tribe ambassador arrived without you," Zuko said from his knees. She knew her friend did not like the ambassador either.

"He did leave a day earlier than me," Katara countered. "He did not want to miss the memorial since he is a representative."

"Oh joy," Zuko murmured and slowly went to his feet.

Her eyes instantly scanned the firebender's body. Instead of sharp angles and sunken features when she saw him a few weeks ago, his face was handsome with the familiar narrow jaw. His ebony hair was not tied back and it was neatly cut around his shoulders. The eyes travelled to his chest, inspecting the recognizable scar and noticing that he was working out again. They darted even lower and took in the narrow hips that she never noticed before. The orbs stopped at the waistband of his pants.

_Did he always wear his pants so low?_ Katara thought as she studied the material that covered his thighs and legs. She could see the definition of his hips peeking out from the pants and a small wisp of hair that lead to…_Don't go there, Katara!_

It was there when she realized that there was a major difference between teenage fantasies and adult fantasies on the firebender. Teenage fantasies involved hugging, holding hands, kissing, and light touching. The one adult fantasy that she was currently having involved her pulling down his pants with her teeth. That fantasy completely destroyed all of her teenage fantasies.

"Katara?" Zuko asked looking worried. "Are you okay? You look a little flush."

"Yeah," Mamoru agreed. "You don't look very well."

Katara quickly shook her head. "I'm fine," she squeaked. She wanted to smack herself. _This is Zuko you're thinking about!_ "I better return to my apartments and rest. I have a fitting with the seamstress during the lunch hour."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zuko asked again.

"Perfectly fine!" Katara answered and gave an unnatural high pitched laugh. "Well…I have to go!" With that, she turned on her heels and practically bolted from the courtyard. _I need to take a bath!_

She heard Mamoru talking to Zuko. "Papa, why is Katara acting funny?" She cringed when she heard Zuko's answered. "I have no clue but then again girls are crazy."

_Make that a __cold__ bath!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the great reviews! **

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer:Do Not Own.**

* * *

"Please raise your arms, my lord," a servant requested as he presented Zuko the white sash.

The firebender gave a sigh and raised his arms. Ever since his banishment, Zuko preferred to dress himself. The only time he let servants assist with his dressings was for special ceremonies because those robes had several layers and are very complex to put on. The servant quickly wrapped the sash around his waist and tied it. "Is it too tight?" Zuko shook his head at the question. The servant gave a sympathetic smile and bowed his head before quickly leaving his bedchamber.

A second servant appeared and she presented the gold flame that was going to be placed in his hair. "Please sit down, my lord," she said as she pointed to the chair that was at the vanity.

Zuko gave another sigh and sat down as requested. Just like his clothes, he only let his servants style his hair for ceremonies. Humming a traditional Fire Nation tune, the servant picked up a hairbrush and began brushing his hair. He looked down and began twisting the gold band that was still on his left ring finger. He felt the sadness creeping towards him as he stared at the ring. It was odd but he felt like he was losing Jin all over again.

"All done, my lord," the servant said as she made sure that the gold flame was perfectly centered. Zuko looked up and gave a nod of approval. The servant stepped away and gave a bow. "My condolences to Lady Jin, my lord," she said with sadness. "I can tell that you loved her with all your heart."

Zuko wanted to correct the young servant but he held his tongue because he figured that it would be considered rude. Jin had a special place in his heart but he never loved her. He swallowed the sadness that was tightening in his throat. "Thank you," he choked out. "You would've liked her." The servant gave a huge smile and quickly left the room. He let out a bigger sigh and rested his elbows on the vanity. His head was cradled in his hands and for the first time since Jin's death, he cried. Not the single tear that fell during her tiny funeral at the cottage but a full fledge bawl. He covered his face and let all his fears, concerns, worries, sadness, anger, and shame tumble out with each sob. He felt his body slowly releasing the tension that it was holding since her death.

"I'm sorry my prince," a voice was heard through his bedchamber's double doors. "Lord Zuko requested that no one was to disturb him."

"I want to see my papa!" Mamoru's voice cried out.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave!"

Zuko snapped his head up from the vanity and glared at the door. He remembered how alone he felt when Ozai refused to see him except when he was requested. _That will have to change_, he thought as he left the chair and stormed to the doors. He swung the heavy doors open and glared at the servant that was busy shooing Mamoru out of the sitting area. "What's going on?" he snapped.

"My lord," the servant answered as he quickly bowed. "I was honoring your request on not being disturbed. Prince Mamoru simply refused to leave your apartments."

"Prince Mamoru is welcomed to my apartments at anytime unless I specifically request otherwise," Zuko growled at the servant.

The servant gulped. "Y-ye-yes my lord," he stammered. "Is that all?" Zuko just nodded and the servant quickly scampered away.

Mamoru watched his father took a deep breath and sat down in one of the plush settees in the sitting area. The man looked older than he was. "Are you okay, Papa?"

Zuko gave a weak smile to his son. "I'm fine," he reassured. He noticed that Mamoru was wearing a similar mourning robe like his; a crisp white silk robe with white pants tied by a white sash with matching white slippers. _Agni, how I hate white! _His black hair was gathered up in a high ponytail. "You look very handsome."

A blush appeared on Mamoru's cheeks. "Grandmother and Granduncle said the exact same thing," he answered. He slowly walked towards him and rested his hands on his father's knees. "Papa, have you been crying?"

"I have," Zuko answered and patted his knees. The child crawled onto his lap and rested his head on his chest.

"Why?" Mamoru asked and wiped his nose into the white robe.

Zuko wrapped his arms around his son and rocked him. "For a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well," Zuko said as he thought about the question. "Your mother should be here."

Mamoru lifted his head and stared at Zuko. The young Fire Lord saw the young amber eyes peering into him. It felt like his son was staring into his soul. "Mama is here," he corrected. "She told me that she would always be with me even though she's with the spirits."

_How can a child have that much wisdom?_ "That's true," Zuko said with a small smile. "She is watching over you."

"She's watching you too," Mamoru added.

"Your mother probably wants to make sure that I'm doing the right thing," Zuko joked as he hugged Mamoru tighter.

"Are you?"

"I believe I am," Zuko answered and looked down at his son. "The important question is; what do you think?"

Mamoru gave a smile. "I believe you're doing a good job."

A servant entered the sitting area and bowed to the Royal Family. "It is time," he said as he raised his head.

"Thank you," Zuko answered and slowly placed Mamoru on the ground. He got out of his chair and straightened his robe. "Are you ready?"

The smile disappeared from Mamoru's face. "I guess so," he whispered.

He remembered how scared he was during his grandfather's funeral and how there was no one there to comfort him. He extended his hand towards Mamoru. "You can hold my hand as long as you want during the memorial. I won't let you go."

Mamoru grabbed the hand. "I know you won't Papa."

* * * *

Katara ignored the whisperings and the glares as she moved through the assembly hall. She gave dirty looks to the whispering spectators as she walked up to the source of the gossip. Her arms wrapped around Mai in an uninvited hug. "I'm glad to see you."

Instead of stiffening, like she always does, Mai embraced the gesture. "Thank you," she whispered as her yellow eyes studied the crowd around them. "You're the only person that seems happy to see me."

"Ignore them," Katara said as she shot a glare at a noble woman. The woman shot her nose up in the air and walked away. "You're just proving that you and Zuko are better than those rumors."

"I could be making it worse," Mai protested. "You keep forgetting how these nobles act. They just love drama. They are just wondering why the former fiancée of the Fire Lord is at the Fire Lady's memorial."

Katara was surprised to see the sadness on the gloomy girl's face. "Mai," she whispered. "The only people that are happy to see you are me, Ursa, Iroh, and Zuko. Even Mamoru would be happy to see you."

"Where is Zuko's son?"

"Ursa took him back to his room after the memorial," Katara said as she moved the woman away from peering eyes. "Mamoru is not ready to meet these vultures-hawks."

"Mamoru," Mai repeated. The name sounded foreign on her tongue. "A very Earth Kingdom name."

"He was born in Ba Sing Se," Katara answered as they stopped walking. She swore she saw fear in the other woman's eyes. "What did you think of the memorial?"

"It was lovely," Mai answered as she turned her head away. She did not want Katara to see her emotions. "Aang's speech was wonderful."

Aang surprised everyone when he showed up an hour before the memorial started. He explained that it was the Avatar's duty to pay his respects to the spouse of a national leader and added that he should be here to support Zuko. He even politely requested if he could say a few words during the memorial.

"It was," Katara agreed. She saw Mai's hand shake a little. _What's going on?_

"Yeah," Mai said as she tried to keep her voice neutral. "Have you seen Zuko? I would like to pay my respects."

Katara noticed that Mai's demeanor was very peculiar. It was either the woman was uncomfortable being at the memorial or something else was bothering her. "I don't know where he went," she answered. "The Earth Kingdom ambassador whispered something in his ear and they both disappeared." She scanned the crowded assembly hall. "In fact, Aang is missing also."

Mai swallowed hard when she heard that the Earth Kingdom ambassador was missing with Zuko. She glanced over Katara's shoulder and saw a guard approaching them. She grabbed the waterbender's hand. "Please be my associate," she whispered in fear.

_An associate?_ Katara's eyes widen at the plea. "Mai, are you in trouble?" The only time an associate was requested if someone was being charged for a crime.

"I believe I committed treason."

"You…what!?"

"Excuse me, Ambassador," a guard whispered as he approached the women. "Lord Zuko requested to see Miss Mai."

"Very well," Katara answered as she smiled at the guard. "I'll take Miss Mai to see the Fire Lord."

"He requested only Miss Mai."

"I'm her associate," Katara said with authority. "Fire Lord Zuko should understand that perfectly."

* * * *

Aang carefully poured a large shot of cognac into a glass. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Zuko standing in front of his window being absolutely silent. He wished he left the study a half hour ago with the ambassador but he knew he had to be here. His friend needed his support and he had to make sure that no one was going to be burned alive.

He walked towards Zuko and handed him the glass. "The reports are from the office of the Dai Li. They're probably false."

Zuko took a sip from the glass. The smooth oak flavor of the cognac did not calm him down. "Probably." His fingers tightened around the glass and in one fluid motion he spun around and hurled the glass at the double doors.

Katara let out a shriek as the glass shattered next to her head. Her hand gripped the doorknob as she watched the golden liquor run down the second door. She slowly turned her head to the person that threw the glass. Zuko was standing behind his desk, his face was white and his mouth was open. Aang was standing next to him and had the exact same expression.

"Agni Katara!" Zuko shouted as he slowly sat down in his chair. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was requested," Katara answered and let Mai into the study.

Zuko's eyes narrowed when he saw his former fiancée. "I requested Mai," he snapped. "Not you."

"I'm her associate," Katara snapped back as she led Mai to one of the chairs facing his desk.

"There's no need for an associate!" Zuko growled.

"According to Fire Nation law," Katara spat as she placed her hands on her hips. "An associate is requested if the accused is going to court." She pointed at the Avatar. "Since Aang is present, I'm going to consider this a matter of the court!"

"You_ had_ to study the fucking laws of the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled. He glanced at the airbender. "You can leave Aang." He turned his attention back to Katara and smirked. "No Aang, no associate," he sneered.

"Go fuck yourself, Zuko!" Katara shouted.

Aang blinked at his friends. He never saw them act like this, especially when Zuko joined them during the war. He glanced at Mai and saw that the woman was completely scared. "I'm sorry Zuko," he said peacefully. "But I think I should stay. Someone needs to be a mediator for this _discussion_."

A burst of flames came out of Zuko's mouth. "Fine," he snarled.

"Thank you, Aang," Katara said with a smile. The young monk knew that the smile was not polite.

The Avatar ignored the waterbender and stared at Mai. She was staring at her hands refusing to look at anyone. He walked to the front of the desk and leaned against it. "Mai," he said as he crossed his arms. "Some disturbing…"

Zuko cut his friend off. "_You knew_," he said darkly.

Mai shot her head up and glared at her former fiancé. "I guess I knew," she said softly. "But let me…"

"You fucking knew!" Zuko shouted and stood up from his chair. He glared at the woman sitting down. "You fucking knew and you _never _told me!"

"Zuko!" Katara yelled and stepped up to the desk. "What's going on?"

Aang picked up a piece of parchment from a pile of scrolls and handed it to her. "This came from the office of the Dai Li," he said quietly. "Under Kuei's request, the Earth Kingdom ambassador gave this to Zuko."

Katara looked down at the parchment and let out a gasp. It was an observation report on a person. She quickly scanned the contents and her eyes widen at the information. The Dai Li was following a young pregnant woman throughout Ba Sing Se. The report had everything about her; her appointments with healers, her shopping schedule, what she ate, where she lived and who she talked to.

_Oh La!_ Her hand went to the ivory pendant.

Zuko saw the realization on her face and gave a curt nod. "The Dai Li was following my _wife_." He emphasized the last word so he could watch Mai flinch. "They have five months of information on Jin." He glared at Mai. "And _you knew_!"

"And I didn't know at the same time!" Mai spat as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Don't give me that shit, Mai!" Zuko roared as his body began to tremble. He did not know what emotion was worse; the anger that was brewing towards his former fiancée or the fear that he could have lost a son before meeting him. His heart began to pound in his chest. _Not now!_ He closed his eyes. _I can't have an attack right now!_

"Are you okay, Zuko?" Katara and Mai asked at the same time when they saw the young Fire Lord sway.

"I'm fine!" Zuko snapped as he opened his eyes. "Mai, you need to explain what's going on," he said in a clipped tone. "Because of right now, you're looking at treason."

She let out a deep sigh. "After we conquered Ba Sing Se," Mai said as she narrowed her eyes. "Azula told me that you had taken up a lover." A thin smile appeared on her face. "Naturally, I didn't believe her but everyday she told me that she had information about this lover of yours."

Aang knew that anything that had to do with Azula was bad. "What happened next?"

Mai answered him. "Azula took me to the market and pointed at a young woman. She told me that the peasant was Zuko's lover and she might be carrying the heir to the throne if he married her." She looked down in shame. "Naturally, I was angry but at the same time I thought she was lying. She constantly teased me about it when we returned home." She still could hear Azula's voice taunting her.

_Come on Mai, you must be upset! That slut seduced and fucked Zuzu and now she is carrying his bastard!_

_Poor Mai! How do you feel that you're not going to be Zuzu's first?_

_Here's a suggestion Mai! How about we kill the whore and pretend that the bastard is yours? Zuzu would marry you for sure! He's too stupid to know the difference!_

"That's true," Katara said as she defended the knife throwing girl. "Azula always lied. That crazy bitch could've pointed at some random girl on the street."

"Azula knew," Zuko whispered and slowly went back into his chair. His heart was still racing and he was starting to feel lightheaded. He took a couple of deep breaths so he would not pass out. "She always knew." He stared at Mai. "What I don't understand is why she didn't kill Jin when she had the information or blackmailed me when she had the chance?"

Mai gave a shudder as she tried to compose herself. She still remembered the horrible plan that her former friend created all those years ago. "Azula was waiting for the right time to introduce your family to you."

"Monkey feathers!" Aang exclaimed as he ran his hand over his bald head. He tried to rehabilitate Azula in the past but the crazed woman refused. Instead he ended up with valuable knowledge on how the former princess thinks. "She was going to kill Jin and Mamoru on your wedding day!"

The room went silent. Azula still kept the fear alive in them even though she was locked away in an Earth Kingdom prison. No one saw the crazed woman except for Ursa and Iroh. The warden sent reports on her health to Zuko because he had no desire to see her. The woman that was once his sister was gone leaving behind a woman trapped in her mind.

Mai broke the silence. "Worse." Her quiet voice sounded very loud. "She was going to give them to Zuko as a wedding gift. She wanted him to kill them in front of Ozai."

Zuko was stunned. He knew his sister was crazy but he never thought she would go out and kill a child. He leaned back into his chair and tried to collect his thoughts. He watched Katara slowly sat down in the empty chair next to Mai. Her face was pale and her blue eyes watered. She fingered her mother's necklace. Aang let out a series of curses that he learned from Toph.

Mai sat in her chair staring at him. "I'm sorry Zuko." Her eyes pleaded to him to forgive her. "I made myself believe that Azula was lying. If I wasn't so selfish, maybe…" She broke into sobs which shocked everyone.

"Zuko," Aang said as he tried to get his friend's attention. "I see no treason on Mai's behalf."

"Of course," Zuko mumbled out as he tried to get over his shock. "I forgive you Mai. Please don't think I would hold this against you."

Katara found her voice. "Aang, can you escort Mai out?"

"Sure," Aang answered and gently grabbed the gloomy woman's hand. "I'll take you home through another exit so no one would see you."

"That would be nice, Aang," Mai said and stood up. She looked at Zuko before leaving the study. "My condolences to Lady Jin." She gave a bow and left.

Katara looked at the firebender with concern. He looked very pale and was breathing unevenly. He gave a grunt and rested his head in his hand. "Zuko," she asked as she got out of the chair. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Zuko answered gruffly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "This has been a very emotional day."

"It has," Katara agreed as she moved around the desk and went to his chair. Her hands rested on his shoulders and began to rub them.

Zuko let out a moan of appreciation as she rubbed the knots in his shoulders. He lowered his head so she could rub his neck. He practically purred when her thumbs began rubbing the sides of his neck. "Spirits," he murmured. "You know exactly where to rub."

A smile spread on her face as she applied more pressure to his neck. This time she earned a purr from Zuko. She silently laughed to herself that she could make the most powerful man in the Fire Nation putty in her hands. A blush formed on her face as another fantasy formed in her mind. She shook her head as she tried to get rid of the invading image but the thought of her hands on his naked body was too much.

"Katara?" Zuko asked when he felt her stopped rubbing. He gently took her hand and pulled her around the chair so he could see her. "Are you okay?"

The blush became a deep crimson on her face. "I'm fine," Katara reassured and gave a weak laugh. "I was just thinking."

Zuko pulled her into his lap. It was inappropriate position for both of them if someone walked into the study but he did not care. "What were you thinking?"

"Azula, the Dai Li, and Mamoru," Katara lied as she stared into his eyes. Her fingers went back rubbing his neck. "I can't believe she knew."

He closed his eyes and let her fingers rub his neck. "I can't believe it either but I should," Zuko whispered as he fought back the tears. "I could've lost him before I even knew him!"

"But you didn't," Katara answered and her hand stroke his unscarred cheek. "You have him now. Mamoru's safe." Her hands went into his hair and removed the gold flame decorating the top of his head.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he felt the object being removed from his topknot. He watched her placed the hairpiece on his desk.

"You're done being the Fire Lord today," Katara answered as her fingers undid the topknot. She ran her hands through his hair and silently enjoyed the silkiness of it. "You should be a husband grieving for his wife," she whispered.

Zuko did not know what compelled him to do it but he found himself leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. Instead of backing away like he thought, she kissed him back. He pulled her closer to his body as the kiss deepened. The tip of his tongue skimmed the bottom of her lip and Katara opened her mouth to let him in. Her hands cupped his face and he shivered when her thumbs traced his jaw line. He pulled away gasping for air as he stared at the blushing woman on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Zuko panted as he rubbed her arms. "That was completely unasked for." _What the hell just happened?_

Katara gave him a smile as she took her time getting out of his lap. "Don't apologize," she said. "Like you said, today was a very emotional day." _What the hell just happened?_

"I should go see Mamoru," Zuko said as he ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly missed her hands in his hair. "He shouldn't be alone today."

"That's a good idea," Katara answered as she smoothed her white robe. "I'll tell Iroh that you're not coming back. He can spin a wonderful story about a grieving husband being with his child on this sad day to the nobles."

Zuko chuckled. "I think you can do a better job," he gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katara said as she walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Do I have a choice?" Zuko joked. Katara just laughed at him and left the study. His head rested in his hands once he heard the door clicked shut. _I kissed her! She kissed me! _He took a deep breath and slowly stood up. The image of the kiss kept replaying in his head.

_Why wasn't it awkward?_

* * * *

Katara leaned against the door once she heard it clicked. Her hand rested on her heart as she tried to control her breathing. _He kissed me! I kissed him!_ She took a deep breath and moved away from the door. The image of the kiss kept replaying in her head.

_What wasn't it awkward?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the great reviews! Glad that you liked the zutara moment! Here's some more!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Discliamer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

The Spring Festival in the Fire Nation started at sundown with a large feast and then fireworks. The servants decorated the Palace in various shades of pink to give the illusion that cherry blossoms were growing throughout the Palace. Cooks spent the whole day creating tasty masterpieces for the Royal Family and the nobles. Everyone was excited for the week long celebration to begin except for one person.

Zuko hated parties.

Celebrations were the least favorite obligation for the young Fire Lord. He never did like crowds or social gatherings because he was always uncomfortable. For six long years, Mai was always at his side moving him through the crowds. She whispered in his ear about people he was meeting or agendas that were going to be discussed. She cleared her throat when topics became inappropriate or gently take his elbow when conversations became too boring. More importantly the knife throwing girl kept the women away.

With that reason alone, he _wished_ he was still engaged to Mai.

Drinks were barely served when he was surrounded by the single noble women and some very married noble women. He gulped when he saw the animalistic gleam in their eyes. He thought being a widower with a small child would be a major turnoff for the women but apparently he was wrong. Amber eyes instantly scanned the room for help. His mother disappeared after dinner to check on Mamoru. _I should be checking on him!_ Iroh was busy flirting with an older woman but the old man did give a cheeky grin when he saw the look of panic on his nephew's face. _Bastard!_

He took a step back when a woman invaded his personal space. The woman giggled and apologized but she still took a step forward. He gritted his teeth towards her and averted his gaze. Sadly he found himself staring at another woman. She batted her eyelashes and played with her mandarin collar. He caught a glimpse of porcelain skin from the three open buttons on her chest.

_Wasn't one button undone when she started talking to me?_

"My lord," a third woman whispered into his ear. "It must be very hard for you to be raising a son…_alone_."

"No," Zuko answered as he took a deep breath to control his panic. "It's not very hard and I'm not alone."

"You poor man," a fourth woman cooed and touched his elbow. "You work_ so_ hard for our country and you're _so_ busy being such a wonderful father. Your nights must be _so…lonely._"

Zuko looked at his wine glass and wished it was something stronger than merlot. "I'm fine," he mumbled. The women let out a noise that was a mixture of pity and sadness. He cringed at the sound and came to a painful realization.

He was trapped.

He scanned the room again and found Katara surrounded by a group of single noble men. A shot of anger went through his body as he watched the men fight for her attention. _Jackasses!_

Ignoring the men, Zuko stared at the Southern Water Tribe ambassador. She looked beyond beautiful wearing a dark blue kimono trimmed with silver. Her waist long hair was pulled into a traditional Fire Nation bun. He recognized the large sapphire hair clip he have given to her as a one year anniversary gift as ambassador. As usual, her mother's necklace decorated her neck. He focused on her lips and he licked his own.

It has been one week since the kiss and Zuko remembered each tiny detail. He felt her shiver when he captured her lips and the soft sigh that escaped when his tongue slipped into her mouth. He loved it that her tongue was velvety and it danced with his. He was elated that she tasted how she smelled; jasmine and cinnamon. He thought he was going to die from simple pleasure when she touched his jaw with her thumbs. He was surprised that the kiss did not make things awkward between them.

The kiss brought back dreams that Zuko thought he had buried. When he was a teenager, he had a lot of wet dreams about the waterbender. His only cold shower was the thought on what Katara would do to him if she ever found out. Now he was having dreams that completely destroyed those teenager dreams. The dreams were highly erotic and it involved that wonderful mouth all over his body. Some dreams felt so real that he was late in training his son because he had to spend a few minutes alone.

Katara turned her head and winked at him. His mind instantly flashed images of her against a column and him pounding into her repeatedly. He felt the blush appearing on his cheeks as he watched her returned to the group of men. He needed to cool down or he was going to do something regrettable.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said as he shoved a glass into a woman's hands. "I need to greet my guests."

He moved away before the women could grab his arms or make a protest. He nodded his head to the nobles as he moved to the balcony. The guard opened the door for him and he stepped into the clear night. Zuko let out a huge sigh of relief when he heard the door shut and leaned against the railing. Music and laughter was heard from the Capitol as his people celebrated. He closed his eyes and listen to the sounds.

"Do you know what would happened if Aang was here?"

Amber eyes opened. He turned his head to the person that spoke. A smile formed on his face when saw Katara standing near a potted plant.

"He'll probably complain on how boring my party is and try to sneak out."

The young Avatar hated dinners at the Palace. He could not understand how everyone could get together and not celebrate. The first dinner he attended almost ended in a disaster. Bored out of his mind, Aang tried to get the nobles to dance. Zuko had to quickly explain that nobles do not dance because it was improper.

Katara walked up to him. "You're probably right," she said and looked at the empty grounds. "I actually like the dinners."

"Of course you do," Zuko snorted and glanced at her. "It gives you another excuse to fight with the senators."

"Maybe." Katara laughed and nudged him. "Pardon the pun but I noticed that you were a hot commodity."

Zuko moaned. "It was awful!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Those women actually think I would take them to bed."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "Are you?"

Zuko stared at Katara with disbelief. "No!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you actually asked that!"

Katara shrugged and leaned against the railing. "I was just curious."

"What about you?" Zuko asked and turned to her. His arm rested on the railing. "You had a pretty big following of men that wanted to keep your bed warm."

"I'm avoiding courtship."

He heard the pain in her voice. "Katara," Zuko whispered and took her hand. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and…"

"I don't want to talk about _him_."

"He hurt you."

Katara clenched his hand and looked at him. "And I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Zuko," Katara warned and pulled her hand away from his. "I'm happy with my work and my life here."

"I worry about you," Zuko admitted. He lowered his voice so no one could hear his next question. "Don't you miss _companionship_?"

She squint her eyes and Zuko knew she was blushing. "I do, but I'm not going to start courting men because I miss _companionship_."

Zuko smiled and changed the subject. "When's the last time we had dinner together?"

Katara frowned as she thought about the question. "Almost three years ago before we became too busy with our duties."

"Then let's have dinner," Zuko announced and pushed away from the railing. "How about the end of the week? Nothing formal."

"That…" Katara paused as she quickly thought about her schedule. "Would work."

Zuko grinned happily and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "The fireworks would be starting soon and I have to return to the party. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Katara muttered and watched him leave the balcony. Her hand rested on her lips as her heart pounded in her chest. _He kissed me again! Well…it's really wasn't a kiss._ Then she realized something horrible.

_What am I going to wear?_

* * * *

Mamoru could not hold back his delight. The Capitol was alive with people, vendors, and entertainers. The market was filled with sounds and smells of a celebration. The Harvest Festival that was held in his tiny village was nothing compared to this. There was so much to see and do that the young prince did not know where to start.

"Look Papa!" Mamoru shouted as he dragged Zuko through the crowd. "That man can make animals out of flames!" He watched in awe as a red fire dragon flew in a wide arch before the entertainer made it disappear. A sweet smell drifted towards him and the child was dragging Zuko again. "Oh look!" He pointed at a vendor selling sweet breads. "That woman has sweet plum dumplings!"

Zuko had to laugh as he let Mamoru drag him from vendor to vendor. His son has not seen the Capitol since he arrived to the Fire Nation and there were a lot of events going on because of the Spring Festival. The young Fire Lord had no meetings scheduled or pressing deadlines, so he thought it would be nice to get away from the Palace. Dressed as commoners, the two moved freely throughout the Capitol without the aid of the guards. It was like they were living in the little village again.

"How pretty!" Mamoru exclaimed as he went up to display of jewelry. Gold necklaces and ruby pendants sparkled in the sunlight. His fingers touched the opal bracelets that were on display. "How about I get Katara a bracelet? I think she would like that!"

Zuko glanced at the prices of the bracelets and cringed. "You have very expensive taste!"

"It's a thank you gift, Papa!" Mamoru said as if that explained everything. "It has to be expensive!"

"No it doesn't," Zuko said and studied the jewelry on display. He told Mamoru about the upcoming dinner with Katara before they left for the market. The child was disappointed that he was not going to be at the dinner but it quickly disappeared when he announced that he was going to give the waterbender a gift. "Katara would love it if it was personal like a flower from the gardens or a drawing from you."

"But I already give her those things!" Mamoru pouted and stared at a tray full of charms. "I want it to be special!"

"Yeah, but do you have to let the Fire Nation fall in debt?" Zuko teased and looked over his son's shoulder. "These are pretty, what are they?"

"They're charms," the saleslady said as she walked up to the father and son. "They are the latest fashion!"

"Charms?" Zuko asked as he made sure that his good side was facing the saleslady. Even though he left his hair down, he did not want anyone to recognize him. "For what?"

The saleslady huffed. "For the important events in a woman's life!" she exclaimed. She demonstrated by picking up a cord and slid a gold charm on. "Each charm represents an event. It can be anything you want. This one I have means birth of a child." She smiled at Mamoru. "Is this a gift for your mother?"

"No," Mamoru said sadly. "My mama died."

The saleslady gave an apologetic look to Mamoru and placed her hand on her heart. "Poor thing!" She stared at Zuko with hungry eyes. "Are you looking for your stepmother?" She did not look at Mamoru when she asked the question.

Zuko swallowed and rested his hands on Mamoru's shoulders. "Yes," he answered quickly. "I just recently married." He made sure that the woman saw the gold ring. "My son wants to buy her something special." He clamped his hand over his son's mouth just in case the boy would say something.

The saleslady successfully hid the disappointment when her sexy customer with the adorable son announced that he remarried. "Then you should consider the charm bracelet," she said. "What a lovely way to start a new life!" She waved her hand over the trays. "I'm sure there is something here that represents a new family."

Mamoru glanced over the multiple trays. He wrinkled his nose at each charm. They were pretty but they were not perfect. His eyes lit up when he found the perfect charm. He gently picked it up and proudly showed Zuko. "This is it, Papa!" he cried out with happiness.

"How perfect!" the saleslady gushed. She took the charm and slipped it on the cord. "That would make a lovely starter for a happy family!" She placed the bracelet in a velvet pouch and handed it to Zuko once she accepted the money. "She must be a very special woman."

"I can't imagine my life without her," Zuko said honestly.

* * * *

Katara smoothed the silk fabric on her hips as she studied herself in the mirror. She turned to the left and then to the right before giving a nod of approval of the robe. The robe was a dark shade of indigo that was held together by a sash in a lighter blue. The sash wrapped around her body a couple of times before the ends were tucked into the band. The robe was made out of the thinnest silk and it accentuated her slim body and full breasts. Her thinnest breast bindings and drawers created unsightly lines and she had to forgo the garments. A shiver of excitement ran down her spine when she thought about having dinner with Zuko without her intimate wear.

_Nothing is going to happen_, Katara reminded herself as she sat down at her vanity. Since the kiss, her dreams became very erotic. She was so aroused on some mornings that she had to pleasure herself during her daily bath.

She took a deep calming breath and glanced at the vast assortment of hair accessories on the vanity. _How should I wear my hair? Traditional topknot? Let it down? Pull it up? Should I add hair loopies?_ She wrinkled her nose at the last thought. She has not worn her hair in the traditional Water Tribe custom since she turned eighteen.

"Oh, what a beautiful robe!" Esei exclaimed as she walked into the dressing area. "The Palace seamstress did a wonderful job!"

"I know," Katara agreed with a smile. "I have to give her a thank you gift." She saw the frown on her assistant's face. "Is there a problem?"

"I thought the dinner with Lord Zuko was informal." Esei said as she sat down next to Katara.

"It is informal."

"Then why are you dressed up?" Esei asked as she played with a gold hairclip. "You have a lot of informal gowns, robes, and kimonos in your wardrobe."

_And each one wasn't good enough_.

Katara ignored the question and picked up an ivory comb. She ran it through her hair a couple of times before setting it down. She gathered the chocolate locks when she decided to style her in a topknot. She stopped midway when she saw Esei shaking her head. "What is it now?"

"Leave your hair down!" Esei said and quickly stood up. She shooed Katara's hands away and began running her hands through the hair. "The pomade, please."

Katara handed the scented item to her assistant. Esei scooped a small dollop of the product and warmed it with her hands. She ran her hands through the hair making sure the pomade did not weigh the hair down or make it greasy. She smiled at her work when she was done.

"Amazing," Katara said as she checked herself in the vanity mirror. The pomade created big soft curls. "It's beautiful! How can I ever thank you!"

A devilish grin appeared on her assistant's face. "Enjoy your date."

Katara blanched. "It's not a date! It's just dinner!"

"Whatever," Esei pouted. "Just enjoy your night!"

* * * *

Zuko was nervous and he could not understand why. He used to have dinner with Katara all the time in the past and he was never nervous about it. He lost count on how many times he checked the small table surrounded by floor pillows. He knew the servants did a great job creating a wonderful meal and there was no reason why he should doubt them but he could not get over the nerves that were developing. To calm himself down, he began pacing around the small table.

"Zuko?"

He stopped his pacing and turned to the voice. His heart practically stopped when he saw Katara standing at the doorway. She looked beautiful in the blue colored robe and he could not hold back the excitement when he noticed that her waist long hair was down. "Katara," Zuko stammered. "You look wonderful."

Katara blushed at the compliment and instantly looked down. She was not doing it because she was embarrassed by her friend's words but embarrassed by her reaction when she saw him. He was dressed in a simple black silk shirt and pants. Five satin silver clasps decorated the front of the shirt and he was wearing leather sandals. The black outfit showed off his trimmed muscular body and he looked absolutely handsome. She found herself being disappointed that his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Thank you."

Zuko suddenly remembered his manners and rushed towards her. He gently took her hand and led her to the table. Katara smiled at the action and sat down in one of the pillows. Zuko sat on the second pillow and the servants began appearing out of nowhere. The table was filled with spring rolls, sushi, vegetables, fruits, grilled meat and poultry. It was mixture of their favorite foods and Katara inhaled the delectable scent.

"Wine?" a servant asked as he presented the bottle to the benders. Katara and Zuko shook their heads to the bottle. They were both nervous about the dinner and each other that they did not want to embarrassed themselves if they did something stupid because of the alcohol.

"Water is fine," Zuko answered. He looked at the waiting staff. "There is no need to wait for us. You can leave." The servants bowed and disappeared from the room.

The friends talked while they ate. They discussed about their duties, Katara's recent travels and Mamoru's studies. She swatted his hand away when he tried to take one of her sushi rolls and he chuckled when she bit into a piece of meat that was heavily spiced. When the meal was approaching to the end, Zuko leaned back and stared at Katara.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Katara chewed and swallowed a spring roll before answering. "Sure."

"Why did you stay in the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked. "The other ambassadors live in their own countries but you decided to stay. Why?"

"I fell in love with it," Katara answered and reached for her water goblet. "It's a beautiful country." She paused to take a sip. "The people are very nice and I love the color and warmth that the Fire Nation brings."

Pride filled in Zuko. "I never heard my country described like that," he said. "But don't you miss your home?"

"I do miss the South Pole," Katara admitted. "But it's not my home." She waved her hand around the small dining room. "The Fire Nation is my home."

Zuko could not help but smile at the comment.

He jolted in surprise when she took his left hand. Her finger ran along the gold band on his finger. "Why are you still wearing your ring?" Katara asked.

He clenched her hand. "I can't take it off," Zuko whispered. "Don't get me wrong, I try but I feel…"

"Guilty," Katara answered for him. Her free hand went straight to her mother's necklace.

Zuko did not say a word as he watched her played with the pendant. Her eyes stared at the porcelain plate in front of her. He saw a single tear ran down her cheek and he knew she was thinking about her mother. He wanted to pull her into his lap and kiss her. He wanted to take away her sorrow. Instead he pulled out the small velvet pouch from his pocket.

"This is a thank you gift from Mamoru," Zuko said as he placed the pouch in her hand.

Katara smiled as she opened the pouch. "He's such a wonderful boy! He's always giving me a flower or a drawing!" Her jaw dropped when she peered into the pouch. "Oh, Zuko!" she exclaimed as she poured the content into her hand. Resting in her hand was a bracelet. The black cord was made out of silk with an elaborate gold clasp. Dangling from the cord was a small amber charm that was carved into a heart. "He bought this?" she gasped.

"With my money," Zuko retorted. He took the bracelet from her hand and began unclasping it. "It's a charm bracelet." He wrapped it around her wrist and clasped it. "You can add more charms for every important event in your life."

Katara was speechless over the gift. She had received many gifts in the past, especially from Zuko, but she never received a gift from a child. _Mamoru must think I'm very special,_ she mused. Her heart swelled with pride.

She noticed that Zuko did not remove his hands. A shiver of desire ran down her back as she felt his warm fingers traced the bones on her wrist. She leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss. "Thank you," she whispered huskily when she pulled away.

That was her undoing. She felt his shaky breath on her face and saw that his amber eyes turned brown. Without thinking, she cupped his face and kissed him again. Zuko responded by letting out a loud moan. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. The kiss deepened and tongues began to duel. She could not get over the surprise on how he tasted. He tasted like coffee, not the bitter taste but the heavenly scent with a hint of chocolate and cayenne. It was an exotic taste and she wanted more of it. She could not help but wonder if the rest of his body tasted that delicious.

Zuko moved from her lips and began kissing her jaw. His teeth gently scrapped across her jaw and then down her throat. He nipped and sucked the exposed skin on her neck as his hands ran down her back and cupped her bottom. Katara responded by digging her fingers into his hair and grinding her bottom into his lap. A throaty moan was heard but he could not figure out who made that sound.

"_I want you_," Katara whispered. Her voice was hoarse and husky and it sounded incredibly sexy.

"Do you?" Zuko asked as he nipped her neck. A hiss escaped from his lips when she began grinding on his erection. "_Agni!_"

"_Yes!_" Katara arched her back, giving Zuko a full view of her clothed breasts. "I want you, right now!"

He nuzzled her breasts. "Not here, the servants would catch us."

A smile spread across her face. "Imagine the rumors!" Katara teased and rubbed her bottom into his lap. "Your apartments are out of the question, how about my apartments?"

"One problem," Zuko said before kissing her. He smirked when he heard the breathless moan. "People will talk if we walked to your room together and I walk out alone in the morning."

"Sneak in," Katara answered and nibbled on his good ear. "I'll light a candle and leave the window open."

"See you ten minutes?"

"Make it five," Katara answered as she ran a finger down his chest. She felt him shiver under the silk shirt. She slowly crawled off his lap and adjusted her robe. She fluffed out her hair and gave him a sultry smile. "I'll see you then."

Zuko watched her leave the dining area. He took a deep breath and slowly stood up. He grimaced in pain when he felt the tightness in his pants and prayed that it was not obvious when he walked down the hall. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the massive double doors of his apartments and the lone guard standing there.

"How was your dinner, my lord?" the guard asked as he opened the door for him.

Zuko personally picked the man after the war ended because he was highly qualified. He later enjoyed the guard's presence because the older man reminded him of Iroh. The happily married guard had given the young Fire Lord relationship advice when it was desperately needed. "It was wonderful," he said. "I don't want to be disturbed tonight. All emergencies would have to wait until the morning."

"Very well, my lord," the guard answered and gave a bow. "Good night."

The door was clicked shut and Zuko rushed towards his bedchamber doors. He quietly shut the doors. The idea was if someone did enter his apartments during the night, the visitor would believe that he was asleep. He slipped through the French doors on his balcony and looked over the railing. He could not see Katara's apartments from this view but he knew where they were located. He swung his legs over the railing and jumped down. His feet barely touched the soft grass when he started moving. He carefully snuck pass the guards that were patrolling the grounds before he reached the open window that was lit by a candle. He quietly pulled himself over the sill and closed the window.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered as he peered into the empty bedroom. His hand instantly went to his mouth and exhaled. He gave a silent thanks to the spirits that his breath did not smell.

"What took you so long?" Katara whispered as she walked past the silk screens that separated the dressing area and the sleeping area. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him. "I've been waiting forever!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Haha, I just realized that I created a Zutara cockblocker! Well, I can't blame Mamoru. The kid is so darn cute! Thanks for the great reviews!**

**WARNING: SMUT!!!!!**

**Enjoy & Review**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Zuko pulled away from Katara's lips and raised an eyebrow at her. "It's only been a few minutes," he replied huskily and returned to her mouth. He enjoyed the wonderful taste of cinnamon and jasmine. "Besides, I thought you'll be naked on your bed waiting for me."

He felt her smile on his lips. "The thought crossed my mind," Katara whispered. She captured his lower lip and gave it a tug. "But I wanted to make sure that you wanted this." She gave a sultry smile. "People change their minds when the blood begins to flow in the _right_ direction again."

Zuko let out a hiss and attacked her mouth. He felt himself growing harder by the small breathless moans that escaped from her. He boldly grabbed her hand and rested it on his crotch. "Oh, I want this." He gave her a smug smirk.

Katara was lost for words. She was surprised by the bold action by Zuko and then the object that her hand was resting on. It was much bigger than what she fantasized about. _I should give him more credit._ Her hand stroke the silk material over the bulge and was rewarded with a deep feral growl. She felt the lust washing over her as she reached up and kissed him.

They fought for dominance with their tongues. Busy hands roamed over clothed bodies, memorizing every curve and angle. They blindly groped each other, enjoying the sounds of moans and whimpers. They panted for air as they broke away from their searing kiss.

Smirking, Katara stepped away from him. "I think we need to establish some rules for tonight," she said as her hands began to work the light blue sash around her waist.

"Really?" Zuko asked as he began to unfasten the satin clasps. "Like what?"

"No talking about children," Katara answered and finished unwinding the sash. She stuck her arm out and dropped the material to the ground.

"Very well," Zuko said and blindly tossed his shirt away. "Then no politics in bed."

Katara gave a smile and let her robe slide down her body. She saw the look of surprise on his face as his hands stopped at the drawstring on his pants. "Agree."

"Agni, Tui, and La!" Zuko moaned. His hands started to work faster on his pants. "I was wondering if you were wearing something underneath that!" He sat down on the edge of her bed to remove the sandals and the pants.

She gave a playful pout as she saunter up to him. "Are you disappointed?"

He let out a heavy moan when he pulled her into his lap. Her body felt so soft against his. "Nope," Zuko said and gave her a kiss. "Less work for me."

Her hand untied the leather cord that held the low ponytail. "Leave your hair down," Katara whispered as her fingers played with his silky ebony locks. "I like it down."

Zuko nuzzled the ivory pendant. "Leave your jewelry on," he said in a husky voice. "You look amazing wearing nothing but jewelry."

Katara looked at the bracelet on her wrist. "The bracelet is from Mamoru," she said. "That violates the first rule."

She let out a squeal when she found herself on her back. Zuko gave her a very seductive smile as he loomed over her. "I bought it."

His fingers began caressing her face. He loved how she leaned into his touch with her eyes closed. Amber eyes turned brown as his fingertips gently touched her lips and was rewarded with soft kisses on the pads. Fingers left her lips and slowly trailed down her slender neck. He smirked when he heard her whimper when his fingers ghosted over her breast and smoothed over her stomach. Shapely legs spread slightly for him as his hand reached the juncture of her thighs.

Zuko dipped a finger into her and sucked in his breath. "_You're so warm,_" he whispered hoarsely as his finger was surrounded by a silky heat. He lowered his head and gave her a hungry kiss.

He gave a yell when his back hit the soft mattress. Katara was laughing at him as she stretched her small body against his. _How did she manage to flip me over?_ She nuzzled his jaw line as her finger traced the marred skin on his chest. It was a gentle touch. Not the hesitant touch that Mai gave or the disinterested touch that the healers give. Jin refused to touch it. The touch made his body go warm.

"Since this is my room," Katara said as she pushed herself up. She adjusted herself and gave a loud pleasurable moan when she felt him sliding slowly into her body. "I should be on top."

Zuko grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back. The movement caused him to thrust deeper into her body which resulted another delicious moan. He grabbed her right leg and hooked it over his arm. "Next time."

Her mind went blank when he started to thrust. His movement was slow and strong and it was driving her mad. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as he continued on with his wonderful assault. She could not figure out who was making the loud whimpering sounds but she had to guess it was her. Zuko released her leg and buried his head into her neck. Her legs wrapped around his hips and arched up. Her fingers gripped his hair when he began to thrust harder.

The room was filled with moans and groans. Lips kissed, sucked, and licked the areas of skin that could be reached. Tan fingers left their mark on a pale back. Porcelain hands gripped the blue silk sheets underneath them. The love making became a frenzy pace and Katara was the first to react, Zuko came shortly after and gently collapsed on her. Still joined, the two lovers continued to kiss each other.

"My turn," Katara said, her voice was still husky with lust. She gently rolled Zuko on his back. Her hands splayed across his chest as she leaned forward and kissed him. "Do you think you can handle that?"

Zuko rested his hands behind his head. "Do your worse, peasant," he teased. "I'll just sit back and relax."

He instantly regretted those words. Katara's sapphire eyes went to a cobalt blue and slowly began to rock. He clenched his jaw as he watched the beautiful waterbender make her slow tantalizing movement. His hands covered his face when she picked up speed and let out a loud moan. _She's going to kill me!_ He watched in fascination as Katara put her hands in her hair and threw her head back. He loved the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. Pale hands gripped her hips when she cupped her breasts. Those hands became a vise when she picked up speed even more. He let out a yell when he reached his peak and he found himself yelling again when Katara climaxed.

He slowly pried his hands off her hips and took her into his arms. Heavy breathing was heard as the two tried to slow down their beating hearts. They were tired but not exhausted. Zuko was first to recover and rolled Katara on her back. He gave her a long kiss.

"You're up for another round?" Katara asked through her blissful daze.

"There wasn't foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Katara laughed. "You wanted foreplay?"

Zuko gave her an animal-like grin. "I'm a big fan of foreplay."

* * * *

He slowly woke up an hour before sunrise. He buried his head into Katara's shoulder and inhaled her wonderful scent. She mumbled in her sleep and wiggled closer to his body. He smiled at the woman's back. The two only had a couple of hours of sleep and he knew that she was exhausted.

He let out a huge yawn before kissing her cheek. "I have to go," Zuko whispered into her ear.

Katara let out a whimper. "Please don't," she answered. "Keep me warm and watch the sunrise."

"I love too," Zuko said as he slowly detangled himself from Katara's body. "But I have to get back to my apartments before Mamoru shows up. We train in the morning." He looked for the blankets. "I would get a blanket for you but I think we kicked them off last night." The two were over heated from the love making that they forgo the blankets and slept through the cool spring night keeping each other warm.

Katara gave a huge sigh and rolled on to her stomach. Amber eyes memorized the flawless back and the perfect bottom. A smile grew on his face. _I had sex with her!_ The smile quickly disappeared when the guilt set in. _I had sex with her._ He turned his head away from lovely sight. _She is not a one night stand._ He felt like a bastard. _She deserves more than meaningless sex._ He quickly moved out of the bed and looked for his pants. He found the item under the forgotten blankets and pulled them on. He sat on the edge of the bed as he angrily put his sandals on. _She deserves to be in something that I can't give her. She's a type of person that you want to spend the rest of your life with, not just to fuck and toss away._

He froze when he felt a cool naked body pressing up his back. Tan feminine arms wrapped around his chest and a cheek rested between his shoulder blades. "You're angry," Katara whispered as she kissed his back. "Why?"

"I dishonored you," Zuko said slowly.

Katara let out a soft laugh. "Dishonored me?" she asked. "You didn't take my virginity."

Zuko leaned his head forward. He tried to ignore the hands that were rubbing his chest. They felt so good on his chest. "I shouldn't have slept you with."

The hands pulled away from his chest and quickly went to his face. He cringed when Katara twisted his head and body towards her. "You're regretting it?" she growled. He was surprised to see the hurt in her eyes.

"No!" Zuko quickly answered. He slowly removed her hands from his face. "I don't regret it," he added softly. "Last night was wonderful." He let out a shaky sigh. "I just can't give you what you want."

She let out a chuckle. "You think I want a relationship?" Blue eyes soften when she saw the firebender hung his head down. "Oh, Zuko! There's no reason to feel guilty! Don't you remember what I said at the Spring Festival dinner? I'm avoiding courtship!"

He stood up and retrieved his shirt that was tossed into the corner. "You deserve so much better!" he shouted as he slip the shirt on.

Katara jumped off the bed. "I do deserve better!" she said calmly. "But what if I want this!"

Zuko stopped struggling with the clasps on his shirt. "What?"

"What if I want this?" Katara repeated. She slowly walked up to him and began fastening the sliver clasps. "What if I want an affair."

"An _affair_?" Zuko hissed in shock. He was surprised, really surprised. He expected Mai offering a threesome before Katara suggesting an affair. "You want an affair?"

"Why not?" Katara asked. "We _are _consenting adults."

"What makes you think that I want an affair?"

She finished fastening his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles. "Well," Katara said with a smile. "In a span of seven months; your four year engagement ended, found out that you had a son, got married, and became a widower." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I really believe that you want something with no strings attached."

Zuko could not help but pull the naked woman up to his body. "What if you or I want to end it?"

"Then we end it," Katara answered. "We'll go back being friends."

He let out an amused snort. "Just like that?"

"Yes." She cupped his face. "Think about it, Zuko. This is what we need."

He gave it a quick thought. He wanted more nights with her. He wanted her to scream his name every night. He would enjoy seeing her reject propositions from other men because he will be the one keeping her bed warm. _I can't believe I'm agreeing to this!_ "If we do this, what are the rules?"

"Same rules from last night."

"The Southern Water Tribe will not be getting special treatment because I'm sleeping with you."

"That will be violating the second rule."

He felt the sun starting to rise. "I have to leave," Zuko whispered. He went to the window and opened it. He gave Katara one final look. "I'll see you tonight after I put Mamoru to bed."

"I'll leave the window open," Katara answered.

Zuko was about to jump out but stopped. "Oh, Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I would _love_ to see you waiting on that bed naked."

* * * *

Mamoru shivered when he looked at the portrait of Ozai. There was something about the portrait that made the child uncomfortable. The other portraits of previous Fire Lords and Ladies were beautifully painted. Each one had a scene that was depicting their successes.

Ozai's portrait was dark. It was painted in various shades of black and red and the grin in the portrait was just creepy. The child swore that the gold eyes move every time he walked down the hall to his father's study. The portrait was evil and it was obvious that the man in the portrait did evil things to the world and in his own country.

_That man was my grandfather_, Mamoru thought as he pulled his eyes away. Secretly, he was glad that he never met that man but he did wonder whatever happened to him.

His eyes focused on his father's portrait. It was the most colorful one hanging in the hall. His father was dressed in a red robe and his crown was a shiny gold. The red and blue dragons create the border of the portrait and the symbols of the elements were painted in the background. The portrait gave off a sense of peace and happiness. It was the boy's favorite portrait.

Mamoru squinted when he stared at the scar on his father's face. _I wonder who gave him that_, he thought as he studied it. His eyes darted back to Ozai's portrait and let out a shuddered. He had a feeling that Ozai was the bad man that scarred his father.

"You don't belong here," a voice said behind him.

Mamoru let out a squeak and spun around. Standing behind him was an older man with a bored look on his face. His yellow eyes glared at him as the man glided towards him. The boy was amazed on how the man moved. He knew that women glided but not men.

"I belong here," Mamoru said with confidence. "I'm supposed to have lunch with Papa." Actually, he was surprised that his father offered to have lunch with him. He was unusually happy this morning but the child did not mind. He liked seeing his father happy.

"_Lord_ _Zuko_, you ungrateful brat," the man sneered. "What I meant is that you don't belong here, period."

He did not like this man. "I belong here," Mamoru said stiffly. "I'm a prince."

"You're a bastard from a whore!"

Mamoru flinched at the comment. He still did not understand what the words meant but he knew that they were bad. "My mama was not a whore and I'm not a bastard!"

"Did you know that your father was perfectly happy?" the man said ignoring the child's protest. "That he was engaged to be married?" He laughed when he saw the confusion on Mamoru's face. "That's right child, he was engaged to my daughter! She was supposed to give him proper heirs! Full blooded heirs! Not half breeds like you!" He lifted his arm like he was going to swat the child. Mamoru instantly covered his face.

"Is there a problem?" an angry voice yelled out.

Mamoru turned around and saw his father standing not too far away from him. The look on his face was pure hatred. The man's face quickly turned into a sickly sweet smile. "Lord Zuko," the man said as he bowed. "I was just giving the young prince a history lesson."

"Really, senator?" Zuko asked as he moved quickly between his son and the man. "It sounded like you were threatening my son."

"My lord," the senator said with an uneasy smile. "I'm sure that you've misunderstood me."

Zuko gently pushed Mamoru behind him. The boy clutched onto his robes with fear. "I don't think I did and if I asked my son what happened, I'm sure I'll get the truth."

The senator's eyes narrowed. "You're going take a child's word over mine?"

Zuko let out a deep growl. "Senator," he said in a low even voice. "I don't want you be near my son again. I don't want you to talk to him. In fact, I don't want you to breathe the same air as him." He gave an evil grin. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my lord," the senator said. He was confused with the change of topics.

"Do you know what happens to a hunter when he steps between an arctic wolf-bear and her pup?"

The senator shook his head. "No, my lord."

"Neither does the Southern Water Tribe," Zuko said smugly. "Because they never found the body." The senator's face went white when he realized the meaning behind the message. He took a step back, spun on his heels and quickly walked away.

Zuko let out a triumphant snort and looked down. He was expecting Mamoru gripping his robes in fear. Instead he saw no one but the echo of feet running down the hall. He let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

His happy mood has just ended.

* * * *

Katara picked up her cup of tea and sat back in her settee. She ignored the bitter taste as she took a big gulp of the lukewarm beverage. It was not her favorite but it was the most important tea to drink. She chuckled at the thought that she was actually using the tea for its intended purpose and not the reason why it was prescribed to her for the last six years.

Since puberty, she was unlike the other girls in the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. Her moon cycle was never accurate. It would be months before her cycle starts and when it did start, it was a miserable mess. The bleeding would be very heavy and last over a week. Her cramps have left her bedridden and her emotions changed faster than the wind.

During the war, she saw a healer while Aang was trying to master waterbending from Master Pakku. She told the old woman of her problems and hoped that there was cure. Her world was shattered when the old woman told her the reason why her cycle was irregular because she was barren. Her nights were spent in tears, mourning for the family she desired.

Hope began to grow when she accepted the position of ambassador. The Palace healer visited her apartments when he heard the news that she was bedridden for a couple of days. The old man smiled when he heard her story and chuckled when she announced that she was barren. He reassured her that she was not barren but just had an irregular cycle. He prescribed a contraceptive tea that would regulate and ease the discomfort of her cycle.

She took another big gulp and closed her eyes. Her thoughts drifted towards Zuko. He surprised her last night. She was expecting him to be demanding, which he was, but she was not expecting him to be gentle. She never thought he could be very flexible and decided that she should add more yoga poses into her morning routine. His stamina was unbelievable and the words he spoke were naughty and wicked but she loved it. He made her forget about the Water Tribe bastard that broke her heart and showed her how a real lover should act.

Katara was so deep in thought that she screamed when her doors burst opened. Her teacup hit the wall behind her. She blinked a couple of times before she recognized the child sitting on the floor. "Mamoru?" she asked as she rushed to him. "Are you alright?"

"I ruined Papa's life!" Mamoru wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked as she led the weeping child to the settee.

Mamoru sadly flopped onto the plush cushions. "Papa was happy before he met me!"

"Mamoru!" Zuko shouted as he ran into the room. "Please let me explain!"

Katara looked at the child and then at Zuko. "What happened?"

"Mai's father," Zuko sneered which caused Mamoru to cry even louder.

_That fucking, backstabbing, no good, low life scum!_ She always hated the man but now she wanted him dead. "Oh, sweetie," Katara said as she gently took Mamoru's hands. She rubbed them the same way her mother rubbed her hands when she was upset.

Mamoru let out a huge sniff. "The man said that Papa was engaged."

"Yes, that's true," Katara said slowly and continued with the rubbing. "Your father was engaged."

"He left her to be with Mama!"

She answered before Zuko had a chance to speak. "That's not true," Katara said reassuringly. "His engagement ended a long time ago before he went to see your mother."

"The man said that I didn't belong here!"

"That's not true!" Zuko exclaimed. He sat slowly sat down next to Mamoru on the settee. "You belong here! You belong here with me!"

"Then why didn't you marry Mama a long time ago?" Mamoru shouted. "Why didn't you let her come with you?"

Zuko was silent. Katara gently wiped Mamoru's eyes. "Your father was a confused man during the war," she said softly.

Mamoru let out a heavy sigh and stared at his father. "Did you love Mama?"

Zuko cleared his throat. "Your mother and I cared for each other deeply," he said softly. "We were young then and we thought we knew what love was."

"Did you love that woman that you were engaged to?"

"I loved her," Zuko admitted. "But not the way I should have loved her."

"Do you love me?"

Zuko gently lifted the boy's chin. "I love you more than anything in the world," he said softly. Katara felt the tears running down her cheeks and began to wipe them. It was amazing that a small child could bring out the tenderness from the emotionless Fire Lord.

"Do you love Katara?"

Zuko stared at Katara. He saw the conflicting emotions showing through her eyes and the blush growing on her cheeks. The emotions were the same ones that were going through him and some of them were very confusing. "Katara and I have a special relationship," he said slowly. "We understand each other, we care deeply for each other, and we know that our lives won't be the same without each other."

Mamoru let out a huge sniff and leaned towards Zuko. The young Fire Lord gently rubbed his back as Mamoru clutched onto his robes. Feeling like a third wheel, Katara stood up but Zuko grabbed her hand. "Please don't leave," he whispered.

She nodded her head and sat next to Mamoru. Her fingers instantly brushed away the strands of hair that fell onto the child's face. The boy reacted by grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. She looked up to Zuko as she pulled away. His eyes showed tenderness and happiness.

"Thank you," Katara murmured. She could not explain why she was thanking him but she knew she wanted to.

His lips twisted into a smile. "I should be the one thanking you."


	14. Chapter 14

**What's worse than a writer's block? A writer's funk.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

* * *

Katara let out a yawn as she tried to focus on the parchment in front of her. The contents were of a non importance matter so there was no need to write a response. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

Zuko had kept her up again. She believed that she only had an hour of sleep last night because the firebender kept her aroused. _Which I'm not complaining._ The sex had been amazing, as always, and she knew that they were not stopping the affair anytime soon. _But I need to sleep! I'm losing focus on my duties!_

"Ambassador?" Esei called out as she entered the apartments. "Are you asleep again?"

Katara opened her eyes and gave her assistant a dirty look. "I'm just resting my eyes," she answered. She smiled when she saw the tray in her assistant's hands. "Please tell me that's my coffee."

"Yes it is," Esei answered and set the tray down on the sideboard. She poured a cup and added a few ingredients and steamed milk. "Prepared how you like it." She handed the cup to the waterbender. "Since when did you like coffee?"

Katara inhaled the aroma and smiled. It _smelled_ liked Zuko. "You've been asking me that for a week now," she replied before taking a sip. The creamy coffee was sweet and a little spicy. The taste reminded her of Zuko.

"I just find it odd that you are starting to drink coffee," Esei replied with a shrug. "Especially with that unique request of steamed milk, cayenne, and dark chocolate."

"I haven't been getting a lot of sleep," Katara answered and took a sip. Her toes curled in euphoria.

"I can tell," Esei said as she studied her employer's face. "You have circles under your eyes." She took a hesitant sigh. "You should also try cutting back on your morning routine."

Katara blinked at the statement. "Excuse me?"

"You've been limping," Esei explained. Katara successfully hid the blush behind her coffee mug. "I think you should cut back on your routine before you seriously hurt yourself."

_I'm going to kill him!_ "I'll keep that in mind," Katara replied dryly.

Esei flushed at the comment. "You're not the only one, Ambassador," she continued. "Apparently Lord Zuko has been working late again."

"Really now?" Katara asked without trying to sound obvious. Everyone in the Palace knew that Zuko would lock himself in his study and work nonstop until someone pulled him away. In the past it was either her, Mai, or his mother. "What makes you think that?"

"According to the morning servant, Lord Zuko hasn't been sleeping."

_Serves him right!_

"I also heard that he fell asleep in an advisor meeting and just this morning he was burned!"

Katara sat up in her seat. It was not like Zuko to be that careless in a meeting. Her mouth went dry when she heard that he was burned. "Is he okay?"

"Oh yes," Esei said, not noticing the fear in the waterbender's voice. "Prince Mamoru accidently burned him in training. Nothing serious, I think that the prince was more upset."

"I'm sure he was," Katara muttered. _This is bad. We need to do something before something horrible happens._

Someone knocked on the door and Esei went to answer it. Katara was so deep in thought about the situation that she looked up when her assistant cleared her throat. She felt the heat on her cheeks when she saw Zuko standing behind Esei.

"Lord Zuko would like to speak with you," Esei formally announced with a bow.

"Of course," Katara answered. She waved her hand to one of the plush settees. "Please sit down, Fire Lord." Zuko gave a nod and sat down. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she politely offered as she pushed herself away from her desk.

Amber eyes stared happily at the coffee pot. "Yes, please."

"It's alright, Miss Esei," Katara said when she saw her assistant reaching for another mug. "I can pour for the Fire Lord. You can leave now." She picked up the coffee pot and poured the coffee. She handed the mug to Zuko and sat down across from him. "Where did you get burn?" she asked once the door clicked shut.

"Since when did you begin drinking coffee?" Zuko retorted as he took a sip. He saw the frown on her face. He hated to see her upset on anything. "My hand." He showed her his right hand. "I wasn't paying attention and Mamoru fired a pretty good fireball at me. Don't worry it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Katara spat and grabbed his hand. The only evidence of a burn was a small red mark on his palm.

"Like I said," Zuko replied as he reluctantly pulled his hand away from her. He wanted to touch her but touching would lead to sex. "It was nothing." He stared at her intently. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, I know," Katara answered as she sat back into the settee. "We need to control ourselves."

"As much I want to think it," Zuko said with a rare smile. Katara forced herself to gulp. She was used to the emotionless mask on the firebender not a smile. That slow, easy, undaunting smile was turning her on. "I'm not a sixteen year old boy."

Katara let out a laugh. "I've noticed."

"We shouldn't be having nonstop sex every night." He set the cup down. "I'm losing sleep and not concentrating on my duties." He wrinkled his nose. "I think I'm starting to chafe."

"You _think_ you're starting to chafe?" Katara chuckled. "I can't even walk straight!" She gave him a dirty look when he started to smirk. "Don't let that comment boost your ego."

"Too late," Zuko joked. Katara felt her head spinning. She was really not use to a carefree Fire Lord. The smirk disappeared and his face became serious. "I don't want this to end."

"Me too."

"Why don't we meet every other night, if it's possible?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Zuko stood up. "Good," he answered and walked towards her. He leaned forward and she instantly closed her eyes but she did not receive a kiss. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering over her with lust in his eyes. "I shouldn't," he whispered. His breath smelled like coffee and it warmed her face. "It would be violating the second rule."

"We're not in bed," Katara reminded.

"We will be if I kiss you."

She leaned forward and captured his lips. She heard him suck in his breath and slowly release it as he returned the kiss. Her hands cupped his jaw and pulled him closer. She wanted to make the kiss deeper but she knew if she did that, they would be naked on her floor. Zuko made a frustrated moan as he forced himself to pull away. He was breathing hard and his body was shaking.

"See, we didn't end up in bed," Katara teased as her fingers played with the hem of his robe.

"Sleep tonight." He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Katara only nodded and watch him leave her apartments. She let out a dreamy sigh and settled deep into the settee. She wondered why her heart raced when she was near him. Even though she was glad that she was going to sleep tonight, she was disappointed that she would not be with Zuko. A small quizzical frown formed on her face.

_What is 'this' that we have?_

* * * *

"My lord?"

Zuko raised his head up from his work and looked at the timid servant standing at the door. "Yes?"

"Prince Mamoru's instructor and tutor would like to have a word with you," the servant said quietly. "I'll be happy to tell them that you're busy."

"There's no need," Zuko answered as he stood up. "I would like to hear the prince's progress."

The servant gave a strange look before leaving the study. _It's been six years. _Zuko held back the frown that was growing on his face. _I wish they stop fearing that I would lash out like Ozai._ He would admit that his temper was quite legendary in the Palace but he never beaten or humiliated his servants. His staff was paid well and depending on their duty, they either live in their homes at the Capitol or the modest servant quarters in the Palace. He brought back the honor that a Palace servant had before Ozai's reign.

_Then again, they do take cover when Katara is having a bad day._ He quickly sat down when he felt himself getting aroused. He could not help but imagine the wonderful naughty moments they would have when the waterbender would be angry.

A man and a woman entered the study. "Please sit," Zuko announced and waved at the chairs in front of his desk. "Is the prince behind in his progress?"

The teachers looked at each other. The elderly woman cleared her throat before speaking. "Actually," she said in an elegant voice. "We feel that we're holding him back."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Holding him back?"

The woman gave a quick nod. She was a well regarded professor at a prestigious university before her retirement. A stern woman with her silver hair always in a bun, she accepted in being Mamoru's tutor when she met the boy. She loved how the boy's face lit up every time he learned something new.

"My lord," she said. "Like I said during our interview, I never taught children. My students were always young adults but I created a wonderful lesson plan that should be up to the prince's age group. Sadly, he's getting bored."

"Bored?" Zuko asked feeling confused. "He's not trying?"

"There's no challenge for him," the tutor continued. "He learns his lessons and then he gets bored. He's not disrespectful but he just wants to know more." She gave Zuko a smile. "He's always asking questions." Then her smile became huge. "Today, I caught him reading a scroll about ships! That scroll was in an age group twice his age and yet he knew what it was about!" The woman could not contain her excitement. "I believe that Prince Mamoru is highly intelligent child, maybe a genius!"

_Genius?_ He instantly thought about Azula. His sister was smart and she ended up losing her mind.

The man sitting next to the tutor cleared his throat. "I agree with the prince's tutor, my lord" he said in a deep voice.

The middle age man was a firebending master and had experience instructing young nobles. He was a very strict instructor and once a student get pass his gruff attitude, the man was a gentle person.

"I was surprised that you told me that Prince Mamoru was learning firebending for a month before I started his lessons. He's already past the basics for his age group and he's almost completed the next age group's series. I wouldn't know until I test him but I believe that the prince is a prodigy."

_Prodigy?_ Memories of Azula filled his mind. He had a feeling that Mamoru could be a prodigy but now he wanted him to be a failure in firebending.

Just like him.

_What kind of father am I, if I'm thinking that?_

The tutor saw the frown on the young Fire Lord's face. "I understand your dilemma, my lord." Zuko tilted his head at the woman. "You fear that Prince Mamoru would be like Princess Azula." She gave him a reassuring smile when she saw the shock on his face. "Prodigies are known in the Royal Family. Besides your sister, the last known prodigy was Lord Sozin."

Zuko gave a dubious look. "Lord Ozai was a prodigy."

"No he wasn't," the instructor answered. "He was a decent firebender but he was never a prodigy."

"What about my uncle?" Zuko could not believe his ears. The man that burned him was a decent firebender, like him?

"General Iroh was a gifted firebender."

"My lord," the tutor said as she tried to get his attention. "Princess Azula was an overachiever. She was smart but not a genius. She was good at using people's emotions for her personal gain and she became obsessive on being perfect." She tapped her chin. "No doubt that your father put that in her mind."

"I have no father," Zuko corrected.

The tutor gave a startled look but quickly composed herself. "According to your family tree, Avatar Roku was your great grandfather."

"That's true."

"It's been rumored that Avatar Roku was a very highly intelligent man, almost a genius."

"And," the instructor interjected. "Avatar Roku was a prodigy, like Lord Sozin."

Zuko stared at the teachers as he tried to absorb the information that they have given him. They both gave him an easy smile but he saw the excitement bursting underneath their calm demeanors.

Then it dawn on him.

"Is this your way of reassuring me that Prince Mamoru would not be like my family?"

"There's no history of mental disorders in the Royal Family," the tutor continued. "Lord Ozai and Princess Azula simply lost their minds because of paranoia and the pressure to become perfect."

A smile crept on his face. "You really believe that Prince Mamoru can excel at a higher level?" The teachers nodded their heads. "Very well, you can expand your teachings."

"Thank you, my lord," the teachers said in unison.

"I'm surprised at the information you obtain in such a short time."

The tutor gave a blush. "It is my academic duty to give you the facts, my lord."

"Your calling should've been with intelligence in the Fire Nation military not teaching."

A grin appeared on the tutor's face. "That _was_ my duty before I was called into teaching." She gave a bow before leaving. "You should've checked my vitae more closely, my lord."

* * * *

It was only a few hours after Mamoru's teachers left when his door burst opened. A curse escaped from Zuko's lips as ink spilled across his desk, staining that documents that he had been working on for the last few days. He pushed himself away and angrily began to wipe the mess with a blank piece of parchment paper.

"This better be good!" Zuko snarled as he blotted the mess. His mind went blank when he snapped his head up.

Standing in front of his desk was a very angry Ursa. Her amber eyes were narrowed and her lips were pulled into a tight frown. Zuko found himself instantly recoiling to the look. Just like he was able to count happy moments with Ozai with one hand, he could only remember a few times that his mother was extremely unhappy. In her hands were two guilty looking boys sporting dirty clothes and bruises. He felt his eyes widening when he realized that it was his son in one hand and Mai's brother in the other.

"What in Agni's name is going on?" Zuko asked as he found himself sitting in his chair again.

Ursa released the boys' hands and glared at both of them. The children instantly stared at the floor as they fidget in their spots. "These two have been caught fighting!" she snapped. "The eastern garden is completely destroyed! It looked like heiress Toph was there!"

Zuko glanced at the boys. "Is that true?"

"Yes sir," Tom Tom answered softly. Mamoru sucked in his breath. "It was my fault and I apologize for the dishonor that I brought to my family."

"I'm very disappointed in you," Zuko said sadly. He always cared for the young child when he was engaged to Mai. He was planning to invite the child to live with them after they were married.

"There was no fight!" Mamoru shrilled out. He raised his head up and stared at his father with determination. "We were just sparring!"

Zuko saw the determination in those amber eyes. He wondered if he had that look when he stood up in front of his father. "Mother," he said. "Why don't you take young Tom Tom to the healer? I would like to speak to Mamoru alone."

Ursa raised an eyebrow before gently taking Tom Tom's hand. "Come young one," she said softly. "Why don't we see the cook after the healer? I heard she made some cookies."

Zuko spoke once his mother left the room. "Explain young man."

Mamoru looked down. "I'm sorry Papa," he whispered. "I didn't want Tom Tom to get in trouble."

"He's not the only one in trouble," Zuko reminded. "You destroyed the garden too."

"I know," Mamoru answered. "But Tom Tom would be in more trouble when everyone found out how the garden was destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

Mamoru slowly looked up. "I promised Mama that I would never make a flame."

"What does that …," Zuko started but quickly stopped. He remembered the fears that Jin had when she was raising their son. She was worried that Mamoru would be taken away from her. _No way. There's no way that can be true!_ But the answer was in front of him when he thought about what his mother just said.

The garden looked like Toph was there.

"Mamoru," Zuko said slowly. His mind was whirling with the news. "Are you telling me that Tom Tom is an earthbender?"

The child looked away and did not answer.

His hand covered his mouth as he tried to accept the news. The court already believe the rumor that Tom Tom was not the Senator's son but if word got out that the child was an earthbender, then the man's political career would be ruin. Zuko disliked the man but he would never embarrass him.

He had too much respect for Mai to do something that childish.

"Go find your grandmother and Tom Tom," Zuko said finally. "Apologize to your grandmother for destroying the garden and try to be civil to Tom Tom."

"Yes Papa." Mamoru gave a short bow and walked away from the desk.

He was barely at the door when his father spoke again. "It's not very becoming of the crown prince to act like a spoiled child. You have to keep your emotions in check."

Mamoru frowned at the comment. He was getting tired of being reminded that he was a prince.

"Never forget who you are."

"I know," Mamoru said unhappily. "I'm the prince of the Fire Nation."

"No," Zuko said with a frown. "You are my son; a happy, caring, delightful boy with the blood of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. You just happen to be a prince."

A smile grew on Mamoru's face. His amber eyes glittered with happiness and the boy bounded towards the desk. Zuko let out a small shout as the boy jumped into his lap and gave him a huge hug. The young Fire Lord instantly returned the hug.

"Thank you Papa."

"Go find your grandmother and Tom Tom," Zuko said as he patted the child's back. "I'll see you after dinner."

The child nodded and quickly left the room. Zuko could not help but noticed the happy bounce in his son's steps. He let out a chuckle and stared at his desk. The ink had dried and forever stained the piece of furniture. His documents were ruined and he let out a grumble when he realized that he had to redo every single one.

He sat back in his chair and thought about Tom Tom. The child should have proper training and the Fire Nation would not be the perfect place for him. He quickly searched his desk for a clean piece of parchment and some ink. He needed to write a letter to Mai's mother about the child's gift and suggest some earthbending tutors. He quickly wrote out the letter and gave it to a servant.

Then he wrote another letter addressed to Mai telling her what happened. She may not like children but she was very protective of her brother. In the unlikely event that her mother refused to let the boy train, he knew that Mai would do something. He stared at the finished letter and let out a heavy sigh. He thought he felt old when he became Fire Lord six years ago.

With a child, now he felt ancient.

* * * *

Katara could not sleep.

She lay in her bed stared at the ceiling above her. She tried counting koala-lambs but that did not work. She tried boring herself by thinking about the paperwork that was waiting on her desk but that did not make her sleepy. All her thoughts kept returning to Zuko. Her bed felt odd without him in it. Her room was silent instead of being filled with light snoring. Her body was cold and wanted the comforting heat from his body when he pulled her into his arms.

She missed him.

She let out a heavy groan as she angrily fluffed her pillow. She needed to get some sleep. She had very important meetings with healers from nearby villages and towns. She needed to be awake for those meetings. It would be considered rude to her guests if she fell asleep during a discussion.

A light tapping sound made Katara spring out of her bed and rushed to her window. A silver streak of water trailed behind her as she peered out the glass. The water quickly returned to a nearby vase when she recognized the person behind the window.

"Zuko!" Katara whispered loudly as she fumbled to open the window. She helped the firebender into her room. "What are you doing here?" She tried to control the elation in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Zuko quickly apologized. "I know we agreed in not seeing each other tonight but I needed to talk to someone."

Katara noticed that the young Fire Lord's nightclothes were all wrinkled. He prided himself in being neat and she knew that her friend was deeply troubled. She gently guided him to her bed and made him sit down. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," Zuko said as he tried to get up. He was forced back to the bed by the waterbender's strong hands. "I would be violating the first rule."

"Zuko," Katara whispered. She cupped his face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Talk to me." She gave him a soft smile. "I'll always be your friend first, lover second."

She felt the tension leaving his body as he gave her a matching smile. He placed his hands over hers and let out a weary sigh. "Mamoru might be a prodigy and Tom Tom is an earthbender."

Katara felt herself sitting on the bed next to Zuko. "What?"

He told her everything that happened that day. He told her about the praises from Mamoru's teachers, the fight between Mamoru and Tom Tom, and the letter he sent out to Mai's mother. Katara took his hand and gently held it as he talked. It was well past midnight when Zuko finished talking and Katara invited him to stay the night. Her head rested on his chest and her toes curled when he kissed the top of her head. Warm arms wrapped around her as she finally went to sleep.

Katara awoke when she felt Zuko shifting next to her. "It's time for you to go?"

"Not yet," Zuko replied as he nuzzled her hair. "I have two hours before sunrise."

Now she was awake. "Two hours?"

"I wanted to thank you," Zuko said as he ignored her exclamation. She felt the smile on his face.

"Can't you thank me in two hours?"

Katara let out a squeak when she was pushed onto her back with a smirking firebender hovering over her. Zuko leaned forward and gave her a heated kiss which she was very happy to return.

"There wouldn't be enough time."

Her hands instantly went to his tunic and tugged it open. The garment was carelessly tossed away from her bed. She let out a whimper when she felt his hands pushing up her nightgown. Her cries disappeared when his mouth captured her own. She pulled away and let out a frustrated groan as she tried to pull down his pants with her toes. Zuko chuckled at her as quickly got out of bed and shucked his pants off. He went back to the bed and helped her remove the nightgown. Satisfied moans filled the room when naked flesh pressed against each other.

"My room," Katara gasped as her back was pressed against the headboard. "I should be on top." She ignored the chuckled that vibrated on her neck. Zuko lifted his head up. His amber eyes were filled with amusement as he leaned forward and gave her another heated kiss.

"My Palace," he whispered huskily. "I win."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm alive! Sorry this took so long to post but don't worry I will finish this story! Thanks for your patience and support!**

**Enjoy & Review!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**What a moron I am! I posted two stories and didn't realize that my page breaks disappeared! Sheesh!**

* * *

Katara moaned as another wave of arousal went through her body. Her hands desperately searched out for something to grasp. Her left hand went into her hair while her right clung onto the blue silk sheets. She felt the vibrations of a chuckle as her body exploded with pleasure. She gasped for much needed air as she tried to focus on the ceiling above her. Warm lips slowly pressed kisses up her body before moving to her side. Strong arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a strong chest.

"Best meeting _ever_," Zuko whispered huskily as he kissed her forehead.

She could not stop the silly smile from forming. "I hope your lunch meetings with your advisors are not like mine." A chuckle vibrated through his chest and it made her smiled more. She liked it when he laughs. She wished he laughed more often.

"They're not my type," Zuko replied. Katara laughed at the comment and snuggled closer to him. He hummed in contentment as he rested his head on her hair.

"So what's your type?"

"Delectable waterbenders."

A snort escaped from her mouth. "I think Sokka is rubbing off on you."

She felt his frown through her hair. "I don't want to talk about your brother while you're naked in my arms." He nuzzled his head into her neck. "That's just wrong."

She tried to look innocent. "Then let's talk about Aang."

This time he snorted. "That's just disturbing," he murmured. He pulled her closer to his body. "Agni, I wish I could stay here all day."

It was the first time that the two saw each other over a long period of time. Mamoru's introduction to the court was quickly approaching and the two have been very busy. Zuko was surrounded by paperwork and his days were full with meetings. He managed to arrange some free-time in the morning and at night so he could be with his son. Katara was busy with meetings and traveling. When she is not traveling, she is happily helping Ursa with the party's preparations and began having dinner with the older woman and the crown prince.

Their work took time away from each other and the two would not see each other for several days, which resulted very sleepless night. When they do manage to see each other at night, the two ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Desperate for an intimate touch with the Fire Lord, Katara arranged a lunch meeting with him.

Letting her finger trail over the scar on his chest, she thought about her relationship with the young Fire Lord. When the affair first started, it was only for sexual gratification. Now they became even closer. It felt like their friendship became something stronger. She could not describe that strange feeling but_ it_ was something she never experienced before.

Whatever_ it_ is, she liked _it_.

_It_ felt right.

She wanted more of _it_.

_It _was scary and exciting at the same time.

"I like this," Zuko murmured lazily as he stroked her hair.

Katara froze when she heard those words. There was no way that he could have been thinking the same thing. She thought she imagined those words but she felt him still. Forcing her head up, she stared at the Fire Lord. His eyes were wide and his face was pale, making his scar more frightening than it was. She knew that he realized that he spoken those words out loud and he was waiting for her response. She looked into his amber eyes and saw the truth in them.

He liked this _thing_ that they have.

"I like _this_ too," Katara whispered while her fingers trailed down his cheek.

All the tension left Zuko's face and a small smile formed. His hands cupped her bottom and brought her closer to his body. He gave her a lazy kiss. "_This _feels good."

"_This_ feels right," she corrected and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel the erratic beating of his heart. The ruler of the Fire Nation was nervous.

"I want more of _this_."

Now it was her turn to show concern. She wanted _this_; she wanted to see how far_ this_ would go. But her fears were that _this_ could destroy everything that they had. "Aren't you afraid?" she asked, refusing to look into his eyes. "Afraid that _this_ would ruin everything?"

Zuko gently took her chin in his hand and lifted it up. He kissed her forehead. "No," he answered, staring deep into her cobalt eyes. His answer was strong and sure.

"What about Mamoru?" she asked as more doubt filled into her. She did not want the little boy think that she was replacing his mother. She adored the child too much to have him hate her.

He ran a thumb along her bottom lip. "I'll talk to him," he whispered.

"I don't want him to hate me."

"He won't hate you."

"But…"

"_Don't worry_, Katara."

She wanted to say more but Zuko's lips captured hers. She let out a breathless sigh and let him control the kiss. He rolled her on to her back and began kissing her neck, shoulders, and chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tugged him towards her. She did not want foreplay, she wanted him. He chuckled at her impatience even though he was too and entered her. Katara closed her eyes and arched her back as Zuko started to pump into her. She heard him suck in his breath when she adjusted her hips.

Her hands ran up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair. Her fingers threaded into the ebony locks and gently tugged him down for a heated kiss. The lazy pumping became a hard thrust and the couple was forced to break apart for air. Katara buried her head into his neck, panting and moaning. One of her hands left his hair and went down his back, claiming possession.

"Ambassador," Esei announced as she walked around the screens that separate the dressing area from the bed chamber. "I need you…" She instantly stopped in her tracks. "Oh my!"

Zuko was the first to react by pulling out and reaching for the crumpled blanket at the foot of the bed. Esei spun around when she realized that the naked man that was on the ambassador was her ruler. Katara covered herself with the blanket and shifted her body away from Zuko so he could lie on his side. She could feel her face heating up as she glared at her assistant's back.

"_Esei_!" Katara hissed as she tried to keep her embarrassment down. "Didn't you knock?"

"I did!" Esei cried as she stumbled over her words. Her embarrassment was obvious. "You didn't answer!"

"You can turn around, Miss Esei," Zuko said in a calm voice. "We are decent."

Esei reluctantly turned around but she kept her gaze focused on the floor. Katara felt sorry for the girl. There was no reason to be angry at her. Her assistant did not know about the affair. The poor girl shifted in her spot uncomfortably wishing that she would disappear.

"Is there something you wanted?" Katara asked, her fingers clutching the blanket.

The girl tried to focus on the wall in the far corner of the room but let out a squeak when she realized she had a clear view of the Fire Lord's backside from a mirror. Her eyes went back to the floor. "I need you to look over the list of medical supplies before signing." There was a pause. "Can I leave?"

"Yes," Katara answered as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Please wait for me in the sitting area."

Esei nodded. She was about to turn away when Zuko cleared his throat. "Miss Esei," he said in a firm tone. "Please exercise discretion over what you just saw. No one in the Palace needs to know."

"Yes, my lord," Esei answered. She did not wait for Zuko's dismissal when she spun on her heels and practically ran out of the room.

Katara fell on the bed when she heard the door slam. "Oh La," she whined. "She knows!" Irritation grew when she heard Zuko chuckle. "And you!" she shrieked as she bolted up. She did not care that the blanket did not cover her anymore. "I can't believe that you had the nerve to be so calm while lying on my bed naked! That poor girl saw more of her Fire Lord than she wanted to see!"

Zuko gave her a smug smirk. "Your assistant should be honored to see me naked."

Katara hit him with her pillow. "Get out!" she exclaimed as she tried not to laugh. "You'll be lucky if I let you touch me again!"

Zuko could not resist the next comment. "So, I'll see you tonight?" He could not stop laughing as Katara beat him with her pillow.

"Like this Papa?" Mamoru asked as he held his hands shoulder width apart.

Zuko studied the position and moved forward. "Your stance is too wide." He pushed the tiny foot in.

Mamoru moved his head around to study his new stance. "Now what?"

"You pushed your arms down and then up." Zuko fell into the position. "Let me show you." Taking a deep breath, he pushed his arms down and quickly raised them up. A wall of flames appeared in front of him. "You try it."

Mamoru gave a nod and took a deep breath just like his father. He pushed his arms down and quickly raised them up. A tiny wall of flames appeared and quickly died out. "I did something wrong!" he pouted.

"No," Zuko said proudly. "You did it right. It will take a while for you to master that move but I'm impress that you could make a flame right away."

A huge grin appeared on his son's face. "Really?"

"Of course," Zuko answered and glanced over his shoulder. The servants had finished preparing the table for breakfast. "I think we're done for the day. Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes!" Mamoru exclaimed and scampered to the table.

Zuko chuckled at his son and sat down next to him. He picked up his mug of coffee and inhaled the scent before drinking. Mamoru happily grabbed a piece of mango and nibbled on it. The young Fire Lord let his finger trail around the rim of the coffee mug. Yesterday he reassured Katara that he would talk to Mamoru about their relationship but he did not know how to describe their relationship. They were not courting or engaged and they were not having an affair anymore. Their relationship fell between the two categories and Zuko knew that it will continue to grow.

_Grow into what?_

"Papa, is there something wrong?"

Zuko was brought out of his thoughts and stared at Mamoru. The boy had a very worry look on his face. "It's nothing," he smiled and took a sip from his mug. "Mamoru, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He hesitated. "How do you feel about Katara?"

Mamoru's face lit up when he heard her name. "Oh, I like her!" he exclaimed happily. "Katara is so nice to me! Always telling me that I'm sweet and how smart I am. She reminds me of Mama." He took a sip from his glass of juice. "Did you know that she never takes off the bracelet that I gave her?"

"I've noticed," Zuko answered with a smile. He always played with the bracelet at night. "How do you feel about Katara and me?"

The child gave a confuse look. "Aren't you and Katara friends?"

"I mean," Zuko cleared his throat, "how do you feel about Katara and me being together?"

"Katara is going to be my new mama?"

Zuko almost panicked. "No!" he exclaimed. He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Katara and I are seeing each other."

"Seeing each other?" Mamoru frowned. "What does that mean?"

_Good question._ "It means that Katara and I are exploring the possibility of courting each other in the future. _The far future_."

Mamoru looked thoughtful. "Do you think that Mama picked Katara?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Before Mama went to see the spirits, she told me that she would watch over me. She also told me that she would find someone for you."

Zuko stared at his son with wide eyes. He could not help but think if Jin had any way in bringing him and Katara together. He shook his head at that thought. _Overreacting,_ he thought as he grabbed his mug. _Katara and I known each other for years, it was only natural that we are expanding our friendship._

He knew that the thought was rubbish. Something happened between them and he knew it was not because they were friends. He was friends with Mai and that relationship fell apart. With Katara, the relationship was something _special_.

"So you're okay with Katara and I being together." The boy happily nodded his head. "That's good; Katara and I want you to be happy. But we have to keep this a secret. No one needs to know."

"Including Grandmother and Granduncle?"

"Including them," Zuko replied with a groan. Knowing those two meddlers, his wedding would have already been planned.

A true smile appeared on the child's face. "That means I get to see Katara more!" he said with excitement. He looked around the courtyard before leaning forward on the table. "Can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

Zuko decided to play his son's game and leaned forward. "What?"

"I want Katara to be my mama."


	16. Chapter 16

****

**Thanks for the great reivews! **

**Enjoy & Review**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**

* * *

**

"Sparky!"

Zuko cursed as he knocked the inkwell over. The black ink ran along the desktop, staining parchments, running off the edge of the desk and right into his lap. He immediately jumped up.

"Damnit Toph!" he yelled. He let out a groan when he realized that his robe was ruin. He did not want to stand through another fitting. "Go bother Katara!"

"She's in a meeting and I was told you were free," Toph cackled in delight. "Relax Sparky," she chided as she entered his office. "I'm sure Sweetness can work her magic fingers on you."

Zuko instantly stopped wiping his robe. He felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and his mouth went dry. _She knows!_

"Excuse me?" he stuttered.

Toph flopped ungracefully on to his chair and let out a huge laugh. "I wish I could see your face right now!" She blindly pointed in his general direction. "I'm talking about her removing the stain."

Relief flooded through him. Zuko raised his head and glared at his blind friend. The glare quickly disappeared. "What happened to your hair?"

Master Toph Bei Fong became Heiress Toph Bei Fong once she inherited her father's trading company after he passed away. Her no-nonsense attitude and earthbending skills made her a fearless business leader and the company became the most successful trading company in the world. Toph herself also changed since her father's death. She became the tallest female of the group with a willowy frame, long onyx-colored hair, and a soft voice. Gone are the days when she dressed as a tomboy. She wore the latest style and whatever she wore became the next trend. It was hard to believe that Toph was interested in fashion.

Still, Top was still Toph once she opened her mouth. She can still make a sailor blush and scare suitors away. It was rumored that she still fought in the Earth Rumbles.

How her and Aang became a couple would forever be a mystery to Zuko.

"Like it?" Toph said and shook her head. Her long black locks were cut short. The length was angled at her jaw line and bangs framed her face. "It's going to be the latest style."

"It's different," Zuko admitted as he cocked his head. "Women with short hair are not common in the Fire Nation." He gave a nod after he was finished inspecting it. "I do like it."

"I wouldn't care if you hated it," Toph snorted but there was a happy smile on her face. She gave a huge stretch. "So how's life, Daddy?"

Zuko wrinkled his nose at the jest. "Don't call me, _Daddy_," he said and sat down. "It sounds weird coming from you." A corner of his lip quirked up. "My life is well. I'm happy."

"I can tell," Toph commented. "I never would have thought a kid would calm the mighty grumpy pants with a rod up his ass."

An eyebrow rose. "Who called me that?"

"Snoozles."

"Of course."

"Speaking of which," she continued while inspecting her nails. "When are Snoozles and the family coming?"

"Next week," Zuko answered as he sat back. "You're early."

"Had business in the Fire Nation."

"And Aang?"

"He'll be here next week," Toph answered. "He had to meet with Teo at the Northern Air Temple. He said that Teo made a cool flying gadget or something."

"Or something," Zuko repeated with a smile. "Congratulations on your engagement."

An unusual blush appeared on the blind earthbender's face. "Thanks," she said. "My mom was so worried that I will be giving up everything because I'm marrying the Avatar. Aang had to convince her that I wasn't going to give up everything."

_Translation: Aang had to convince you._ Zuko decided to keep his thought to himself.

"So where's the spitfire?"

"Spitfire?"

Toph chuckled. "Yeah, Spitfire," she repeated. "Your spawn. According to Sweetness, the kid looks like you."

Zuko honestly thought that Toph was going to call Mamoru, Sparky Junior. "He's in etiquette class right now. As you know, his introduction is next week."

"Oh fun," Toph said dryly while wrinkling her nose. "I _loved_ my etiquette classes."

"And look how you turned out," Zuko chided.

"Everybody wants to be me."

The two friends continued talking. Mostly it was about Mamoru's introduction or Toph's upcoming wedding with an occasional talks about trading routes. Zuko's work was eventually forgotten and the spilled ink dried up and ruined the desk. The two were in a heated discussion about an event that happened during the war when a servant nervously walked into the room.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped as he forced his eyes away from the laughing earthbender.

"There's a situation with Prince Mamoru, my lord," the servant answered nervously.

"What kind of situation?" Zuko asked. His annoyance with his friend quickly disappeared.

"Prince Mamoru is having a meltdown."

"A meltdown?"

A low whistle came from Toph. "Wow, Sweetness was right. Spitfire is exactly like you!"

* * *

Katara did not care that every servant in the Palace was staring at her as she ran down the hall. It was considered proper for her to quickly walk down the hall but running would reach her destination much faster. When she heard that Mamoru was having a meltdown, all she wanted to do was to reach to the child and make sure that he was alright. The child had Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh but sometimes a little boy needs someone to mother him.

Besides, she secretly promised to Fire Lady Jin at the memorial that she would always protect Mamoru.

She rounded the corner and came to a complete stop. A red faced Fire Lord was screaming at a middle aged man. The man was not cowering and was screaming right back. Toph, somehow, managed to step between the two men and was holding them back, one hand on Zuko's chest while the other was on the man's face. Under different circumstances, the scene would have been comical because Zuko towered over Toph by a few inches but the earthbender was successfully holding him back.

"What's going on?" Katara ordered as she slowly moved to the yelling match.

Toph's head snapped up. "Sweetness!" she cried out. "I barely felt you coming because these two idiots won't shut up!"

Zuko took a step back and glared at the middle aged man. "This ingrate filled my son's mind with worthless lies!"

"They are not lies!" the man replied haughtily. "Prince Mamoru needed to know the severity of the situation!"

"By telling him that he is not worthy of being a crown prince if he failed!" Zuko growled while he smoothed out his robe.

"What?" Katara gasped.

The man turned up his nose. "It's the truth. The child simply doesn't know how the court functions because of his poor peasant upbringing."

Now Katara was furious. "How dare you!"

"How dare me?" the man snapped. "I've been tutoring young nobles for the last twenty years! I think I know how to properly teach a child, no matter how simple he may be."

Amber eyes went dark. "I think your services are done," Zuko said coldly.

The man blanched. "Excuse me, my lord?"

"You heard me," Zuko continued. "You're not fit in tutoring my son." He closed his eyes and a shaky sigh was heard.

"Sparky?" Toph asked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Katara noticed that Zuko was pale. He swayed for a second before regaining his composure. She noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead. She knew that he did not have a fever because he was perfectly fine last night and this morning. Last time he acted like that was at the memorial. Something was not right.

"My lord," the man pleaded. It was obvious that he did not notice the condition in the young Fire Lord. "I think we should discuss this," he looked at Katara, "in a more private matter."

"No," Zuko answered and the swaying became more prominent. "I have made my decision. I want you gone within the hour."

"Sparky, seriously are you okay?"

Zuko did not reply. His eyes rolled up and he dropped to the floor. Everyone in the corridor stood stock still before moving. Katara rushed to Zuko and checked his pulse. She was alarmed by the erratic beating of his heart.

"Guards!" she yelled as she began pulling water out of thin air. Her hands went to his chest and tried to regulate the beating of his heart.

"I wasn't paying attention," Toph whispered as she held Zuko's hand. "I should have noticed that his heart was beating funny."

"I didn't touch him!" the man exclaimed. "You saw it!"

"Shut up!" Katara ordered and continued to focus on the heartbeat. Four guards appeared and fire erupted from their hands when they saw their leader on the floor. "Find the Palace healer!" she ordered to the nearest guard. "Tell him that the Fire Lord is in need of immediate medical attention." She glared at the tutor. "Someone escort that man from the Palace, he is not welcomed here."

The guards did not question the ambassador's orders and quickly disappeared. It was either because the guards know that their Fire Lord trusts the ambassador with his life or that they were afraid of her. Katara did not dwell on that as she quickly focused her attention back to Zuko. She fought back the tears and her hands shook as she tried to heal him. The Palace healer came and gently pushed her away while whispering comforting words. She sat back and watched the healer stabilize Zuko's heartbeat.

"Papa?"

_Oh no._

"Oh shit," Toph mumbled. "That's Spitfire, isn't it?"

Katara quickly turned her head. Standing a few feet away from her was Mamoru and Ursa. The little boy was hiding behind his grandmother with his head peering around her side. Wide fearful eyes stared at the body on the floor. Little fingers griped the fabrics of Ursa's robes like a vise.

Ursa looked pale. "I saw the healer running with the guard and I was curious on what was going on," she explained. Her voice was tight as she tried to hold back either vomit or a sob.

"Papa," Mamoru whispered as he continued to stare. "Papa!" he yelled. "You promised that you won't leave me! You can't go to the spirits and be with Mama!"

Katara crawled to the crying boy. She gently pried his hands from his grandmother's robes and pulled him into her arms. Mamoru curled himself to her body and began to cry. Ursa swayed and started to fall but a guard caught her before she hit the floor. Toph and the healer looked at each other in desperation.

"Lord Zuko is stabilized," the healer whispered to the blind earthbender. "He needs to rest in his room." He glanced at the fainted Ursa. "I need to check on Lady Dowager, make sure that she did not go into shock."

Toph managed to glare at the guards. "You heard the doc," she ordered. "I need two idiots to carry Sparky to his room and one idiot to carry Lady Dowager to her room." The glare turned deadly. "If word gets out about Sparky's condition, I have no problem castrating everyone with my bare hands."

* * *

Zuko let out a soft sigh as he felt a gentle touch floating over his face. Pads of fingertips ran along his scar and his jaw. He turned to the touch and nuzzled into the hand. The sweet smell of cinnamon and jasmine engulfed his nostrils. The peace quickly ended when he felt something wet landing on his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of sapphire eyes, wet from tears, peering at him.

"Zuko," Katara sniffed out. Her face instantly relaxed when she saw those amber eyes opening.

"Katara?" he wheezed out, looking confused. He glanced around his surroundings and realized that he was in his bed chamber. He knew that the waterbender never stayed in his room unless there was an emergency.

_Oh_.

He recalled the fight he had with Mamoru's etiquette teacher. He remembered his head spinning, his body trembling, and his heart pounded irregularly in his chest. He should have calmed down before he kicked the teacher out of the Palace.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered as she kept touching his face. "I could've done something."

Then he remembered that he fainted in front of Katara. He was mortified that he fainted in front of his lover but he was surprised that she was not killing him right now.

"I had it under control," he answered and started to cough. She narrowed her eyes at him and handed him a goblet of water. He drank it greedily.

"Sure," Katara answered stiffly. "You had it under control." Zuko closed his eyes and waited for the rant to start.

He was not disappointed.

"Six years!" she yelled and moved off the bed. "You had this problem for six fucking years!"

"Language," Zuko warned. He instantly regretted his words when he felt the room dropped a couple of degrees.

"You didn't answer my question!" Katara yelled, hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me?" she wailed. "The healer had to tell me!" Blue eyes became dark. Zuko instantly swallowed. He forgot that her eyes became dark when she became furious; he was use to seeing them dark with pleasure. "Is this some kind of honor thing?"

"I had it under control," Zuko repeated and sat up. He stretched his arm out and took her hand. Katara did not fight when he tugged her back to his bed and into his arms. "It was chaos six years ago," he reminded while letting his hand rubbed her back. "You were doing so much at the Capitol; I didn't want you to focus all your energy on me."

Tears began to sting as Katara placed her hand on his chest. "If I only knew…"

"You can't fix this," Zuko interrupted and kissed the top of her head. "I knew the risks when I improperly redirected lightening from Azula. I had a couple of episodes since then but I've learned to live with it."

"Episodes?" Katara asked and pushed herself away from his chest. "You had episodes?"

Zuko needed to diffuse the situation before Katara loses her temper. "They were stress induced," he answered and took her hands. "One was when we found my mother, the second one was from that riot from the eastern coast, and this one was resulted from the stress of being thrust into fatherhood." He gave a shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

"Bound to happen," she repeated coldly.

"Katara," Zuko said warmly. "I'm fine. I've been following the healer's orders. I haven't touched red meat in five years, I meditate twice a day, I rarely drink coffee at night, and I see the healer once every other month."

He saw the questioning look on Katara's face. Before she had a chance to say something, he swooped down and kissed her. He heard her gasp before leaning into the kiss. Delicate fingers clutched his robes as the kiss became deeper. He pulled her closer so he could feel her body against his. He savored her taste.

Katara released from his lips. A smug feeling bloomed in him when he saw the blush across her face as she tried to catch her breath. "Mamoru," she panted.

The smug feeling quickly disappeared. "What about him?"

"He saw you on the ground," Katara said and looked away. "He thought you were dying."

Zuko closed his eyes and cursed. "Where is he?"

"With Toph," she answered with a small smile. "She's probably teaching him how to rob people blind."

The bed chamber doors swung open and Mamoru came running in. "Papa!" he cried out and he rushed to the bed. He jumped into Zuko's arms. "Papa, you're not dead!"

Guilt filled in Zuko as he hugged his son. "I'm fine," he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you." Mamoru gave a sniff and rubbed his head into his chest.

"You better be sorry," Toph commented as she walked into the bed chamber. "Spitfire was upset. Thankfully he didn't burn anything down." A smirk appeared on her face. "He's your kid."

"She calls me spitfire, Papa," Mamoru said. "She keeps asking me to say something about restoring my honor."

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed as she tried not to burst out laughing. "That's not funny!"

"What?" Toph asked innocently with a devilish smirk. "I was bored."

"Grandmother is on her way," Mamoru said as he snuggled into Zuko's arms. "She wanted to talk to you about what happened."

"That's our cue to leave," Toph announced. "See you later Spitfire."

The child beamed. "Bye Heiress Toph!"

"I'll see you later, sweetie," Katara smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"Bye Katara," Mamoru replied and returned the hug. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"Of course." She glanced at Zuko. "You," she pointed with a finger, "better rest. The last thing everyone needs in this Palace is their Fire Lord bedridden for his son's introduction."

Zuko heard the underlying threat in the comment. "I will."

"Sweetness!" Toph called out from the door. "Hurry up!"

Katara gave another smiled and left the bed chamber to the waiting earthbender. The two women walked out of royal apartment and headed to the tea room that overlooked the eastern garden. Toph glanced at her general direction. Her delicate eyebrow was raised as if she was thinking about something.

"What was that all about?" Toph asked.

Katara made sure that she kept herself calm. The last thing she wanted was the human lie detector figuring it out and making her life pure hell. "What do you mean?"

"You and Sparky," Toph continued. "Your heartbeats were pounding a mile a minute when Spitfire and I came to the bed chamber." She gave a pause. "Were you guys fighting?"

"We were," Katara answered. It was the partial truth but she knew that Toph would not figure it out. "I was upset at him for keeping a secret like that for so long."

"Huh," Toph muttered. "You're telling the truth but why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

Katara felt the blush growing on her face. She gave a shrug and grabbed her friend's arm. "I have no idea."


	17. Chapter 17

Mamoru fiddled with the hem of his outfit as he peered into the ballroom. There were a lot of people in the room just talking, drinking, and waiting for him to be introduced. He did not like the size of the crowd and he had a sudden urge to run back to his room and hide. He took a step back and took a deep breath. He can do this. He was the prince of the Fire Nation. He can do anything.

A low whistle was heard behind him. "That's a lot of people. Aren't you afraid of screwing up?"

Another voice piped up. "He won't screw up."

"What if he trips and fall? Everybody would be laughing at him."

"If that happens, then he would bring shame to the royal family and dishonor the Fire Nation."

The little boy's nerves returned.

"Helaku! Tom Tom!" Mamoru whined as he spun toward his friends. "Stop making me nervous!"

The Northern Tribe boy gave a shrug and peered over the prince's shoulder. "Why don't we go back to your room and play?"

"He's the crown prince," Tom Tom huffed. "He has to meet his subjects."

Helaku rolled his eyes. "If he's the crown prince, then he should do anything he wants." He studied the other boy. "Why are you dressed so sad?"

The older boy sputtered and glared at Helaku. "I'm wearing proper evening attire." He pointed at his black robes. "It's what normal people wear."

"Normal?" Helaku snapped, he pointed at his modified Water Tribe outfit made out of silk and cotton. "This is considered normal! You look like a sad little girl!"

"Guys!" Mamoru whispered loudly at the two boys. They stopped arguing and stared at him. "There is no fighting!" He stomped his foot on the floor. "I ordered you to stop fighting!"

Smiles began to form on the boys' faces as amusement danced in their eyes. Helaku burst out laughing while Tom Tom managed to cover his mouth with his hands. A bright blush spread across Mamoru's face and he began to laugh.

"That's quite an order," Iroh announced as he walked up to the laughing boys. Tom Tom immediately bowed while Helaku gave a wave. Iroh gave a jovial smile to the boys. "The introduction will be starting soon; can I have a moment with Prince Mamoru?"

Helaku looked at Tom Tom. "We should get going before your girlfriend finds us," he said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tom Tom snarled. "Your cousin is a stalker!"

Sokka's daughter, Kiana, found Tom Tom completely fascinating since she arrived in the Fire Nation. She would follow the young earthbender everywhere he went. While Mamoru had no problem having a four-year-old tagging along, Helaku always complained about his step-cousin's constant appearance. Tom Tom, on the other hand, was busy hiding from the little girl.

Iroh shook his head as he watched the two arguing boys walk away. "How those two became friends is really a mystery."

"I told them to be friends," Mamoru said, answering the rhetorical question. He gave Iroh a nervous smile. "Is there something you need Granduncle?"

The old general slowly kneeled in front of his grandnephew. "I want you to have something." He put his hand into his robe and pulled out something.

Mamoru gasped at the gold object in his granduncle's hand. It was delicate looking with its golden wings and red enamel inlay. He gently touched one of the wings and was amazed on how thin the gold was. The object appeared to have some value and was very old.

"What is it?"

"It's a royal artifact," Iroh answered. He gently placed the object around Mamoru's topknot. "For a long time the crown prince wore it. At one point both of your great-great-grandfathers wore it. It's time to start the tradition again."

Amazed, Mamoru touched the artifact on his head. "I'm afraid that I will fail."

"You'll never fail if you just be yourself," Iroh replied sagely. "I told that to you father numerous times." He patted the boy's shoulder and looked into the crowd. "You're father is starting his speech."

Mamoru glanced into ballroom and gave a worried look. "Papa doesn't like parties."

"Your father doesn't like people," Iroh replied with a laugh. He took the child's hand when the ballroom went silent. "Come Prince Mamoru, let's introduce you to your destiny."

* * *

Katara thought the introduction was lovely. Mamoru looked adorable in his robes as he entered the ballroom. He gave a polite bow to the clapping crowd during the introduction. She glared at some of the guests when she overheard them whispering about how distasteful it was that a bastard of an Earth Kingdom whore was going to be their leader in the future. With a flick of her hand, the wine in the rude guests' goblets sloshed over and stained their expense robes and kimonos. Toph felt the movement and snorted in amusement over the reaction.

While Mamoru looked adorable, Katara found Zuko irresistible in his robes. She has seen the man in his formal robes numerous times and she knew that he hated wearing them. His robes were the usual dark red silk trimmed with gold but she could not take her eyes off of him. He stood with confidence and elegance as he talked to the guests. The days of him being awkward were long gone. He was sexy right now and she was getting turned on.

She instantly grabbed a goblet of wine from a nearby tray and forced herself into a conversation that was being discussed between Toph and a noble woman.

"I feel sorry for his mistress," a woman said casually before taking a drink from her goblet.

Katara choked on her drink before swallowing. "Excuse me?" she wheezed as she tried to breath.

"I was merely stating that I feel sorry for my lord's mistress."

"This is a highly inappropriate conversation," Toph interjected before Katara had a chance to speak her mind. There was a hint of a smile that suggested that the conversation was not at all inappropriate. "Besides, Sparky doesn't have a mistress."

The woman frowned at the nickname. "But he does," she argued. "Look at him." She tilted her head toward Zuko. The young Fire Lord was talking to Sokka, his wife, and Suki. "He's relaxed. No man that is mourning his wife should be that relaxed. That's why I believe that there is a woman warming his bed."

_Actually, he's warming my bed_, Katara thought as she drank more of her wine. _And I'm not his mistress!_

Toph glanced at the general direction were Zuko was standing and gave a shrug. "Okay," she said slowly. "Let's just say that Sparky is in a relationship. He's a widower. Any woman that he is courting," Katara choked on her wine again, "would not be his mistress." She glanced at the waterbender. "Sweetness, are you alright?"

"Went down the wrong pipe," Katara wheezed out and continued to drink.

The woman gave a nod. "Normally I would agree with you but he's still wearing his ring. It just shows that he is still married to Lady Jin."

Katara turned her head toward Zuko again. A gold glint caught her eyes and she went to the source. The gold band mocked her as she stared at it. She knew that Zuko had issues about removing it before but now she wondered if that was a lie.

"Do you know who the woman is, Ambassador?" the woman asked, clearly interested in the gossip. Even Toph raised an eyebrow at the question.

Katara finished her wine in one gulp. "No," she answered quickly. "No I don't."

_I'm the other woman._

_

* * *

_

Zuko glanced over the crowd with some irritation. His son's introduction went smoothly. Everyone in the room gave him a warm reception, except for a few that glared, and Mamoru greeted his guests with a polite greeting that was expected from a prince. The child even did an impressive firebending series which Zuko knew that quieted the doubters.

Everything about the introduction went perfectly fine except Zuko was still irritated. It was not because he hated parties, or jealous because his son and his new friends disappeared after the introduction, or for the sake of pacifying the Palace healer by changing his diet. His irritation was solely focused on a beautiful waterbender that was busy talking to Toph and a guest.

He angrily took a sip from his goblet and grimaced. Somehow Katara have managed to convince the serving staff that they should only serve him water. The incident from last week left the pretty waterbender paranoid and began making changes that were completely unnecessary. He could handle drinking water all the time but he wanted his coffee and wine. What made him more irritated was the fact that Katara refused to have sex with him. She still sees him at random times of the day but she refused to go any farther than a chaste kiss on the cheek. He told her that it was okay for him to have sex but Katara was perfectly convinced that he was going to have another attack if they sleep together.

It was maddening. Katara was his…he did not know exactly what they were but they were something.

"Next time, I'm going to show her who's in control," Zuko mumbled into his goblet.

"What?" Sokka asked as he turned his attention away from his wife and Suki. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing," Zuko grumbled to his friend. He was embarrassed that he was having indecent thoughts about Katara while her brother was standing next to him. "I was just mumbling."

"You're always mumbling," Sokka retorted. "By the way, are you and my sister in a fight?" Zuko glared at the Water Tribe chief. "What?" he defended. "She keeps glaring at us!"

"What a lovely introduction," Sokka's wife interrupted. "Your son looked very handsome."

Suki joined in. "He was too cute."

"Still can't believe you have a son," Sokka mumbled and took a sip.

"Thank you, Keilana and Suki," Zuko answered with a smile. "Mamoru was very nervous about today but he handled it very well." He shot a look at Sokka. "What's so hard for you to believe that I have a son?"

The men ignored Keilana's heavy sigh. "That you actually reproduced. I thought Fire Lords were asexual."

"Don't Katara and Toph look lovely?" Keilana announced when she heard the low growl that came from the young Fire Lord.

"I don't know how Toph could pull off such a daring style," Suki answered as she rubbed her large stomach. "If I wore something like that, I would've been ridicule."

"You're pregnant," Keilana reassured the former warrior by rubbing her arm. "Once the baby is born, you're going to wear styles like that."

Sokka gave a shrug. "They look the same to me," he answered flatly. "I don't know why girls put so much effort in their looks."

"Says the man that spent three hours deciding on what to wear tonight," Keilana teased. Zuko discreetly covered his chuckle with a cough while Suki burst out laughing.

Sokka decided to ignore his wife. "Hey Suki," he said with a crooked smile. "Where's jailbait?"

"His name is Gopal and he's at the carving station getting me some meat," Suki replied, rolling her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you don't call him jailbait?"

"He's younger than Aang!"

"He's the same age as Aang!"

"Is Katara seeing anyone new?" Keilana asked, desperately changing the subject.

The argument was quickly forgotten. "Wait, my sister is seeing someone?" He narrowed his eyes at the young Fire Lord. "Why didn't you tell me? We agreed that you will tell me if she started dating again after that bastard!"

"I agreed to no such thing!" Zuko snapped. _Besides, it's me!_ "I don't think Katara is seeing anyone."

Sokka was silent while Keilana shook her head. "That's a pity," she replied. "I was hoping that she would meet someone…" she paused to collect her thoughts, "someone like you."

Zuko gagged on the water and almost dropped his goblet. "What?" he wheezed.

Sokka just laughed. "That's what I need in my life!" he joked. "Another grumpy, stick up the butt guy; I can only handle one Jerkbender." He stared at his sister. "Besides, any guy she dates would always come in second."

"Sokka," Suki warned.

"What do you mean by that?" Zuko asked, feeling irritated that Sokka would be that harsh about his sister.

"She still wears Mom's necklace," Sokka answered.

Keilana rolled her eyes at her husband and mumbled under her breath. Zuko just stared at the Water Tribe chief with pure amazement. He actually understood what his friend was saying. He glanced at Katara and felt a twinge of jealously. He did not want to be second in Katara's life. He did not want to compete against a dead woman.

His face heated up in shame when he realized what he was thinking. He hastily took a drink out of his goblet, in hopes that it would hide his blazing cheeks. What kind of person is he, if he believed that he was in some competition with the memories of a deceased woman? His looked at the beautiful waterbender again. Amber eyes focused on the ivory pendant that dangled on her neck.

_I'm that kind of person._

* * *

The night moved on with the gossip of the Fire Lord's mistress. Katara did her best not to let her anger show as she politely told everyone that Zuko was not having an affair. The night happily ended when Aang took Toph's elbow and excused themselves from the guests. Katara took the opportunity to leave the ballroom and returned to her apartments. By the time she reached the bed chambers, she had a huge speech planned out if she saw Zuko.

The hairbrush tore through her hair as she continued to think about what the noble woman said. She could not be the mistress, she and Zuko were in a…she did not know what they were in but she was not the mistress. She heard the creak of the window opening and a familiar shadow filtered through the silk screen from the reflection of the mirror. She focused her attention back to her hair, trying her best to ignore the visitor. She gasped when warm hands clasped around her shoulders. She mentally cursed at Zuko for still being sneaky.

"Katara," Zuko murmured as he nuzzled her neck. His nose nudged the smooth leather of her necklace. His voice was husky and harsh. "I missed you." Her voice was stuck in her throat as she watched the firebender run his hands down her arms. Amber eyes stared at the reflection. "You look very sexy when you wear this," his fingers gently caressed her breasts covered in red silk, "though you looked beautiful earlier by wearing all that blue."

"Zuko," Katara gasped and dropped the hairbrush. She wanted to say more but the firebender kissed her. She welcomed the kiss and her body hummed with excitement by his hands. She missed him. She was a fool to deny something that she needed. Her hand cradled the back of his head as she forced him to kiss deeper.

His hands lightly skimmed over the red silk and went straight to the knot of the sash. He quickly untied the sash as he continued to kiss the waterbender that was melting in his arms. Creamy caramel skin caught his attention from the reflection of the mirror. He watched in desire as his hands caressed the firm stomach and cupped her breasts. Katara broke from the kiss and let out a husky moan.

Katara whimpered as the firebender caressed her breasts. She bit her lower lip as his fingers gently touched her nipples and his lips attacked her neck. Fingers dug into his scalp as she panted from the pleasure. She was seriously considering sex in front of the mirror until she saw that familiar flash of gold.

The gold ring was reminding her why she was mad at the first place.

"Katara?" Zuko asked as his hands were pushed away from her body. He watched in confusion as she stood up as she hastily tied the sash on her robe. "What's wrong?"

"What am I to you, Zuko?" Katara snapped angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"What am I?" Katara repeated. She took a step back when Zuko tried to move to her. "Am I one of your sluts?"

"Sluts?" Zuko asked. He was confused. He had Katara purring in his arms and now she was enraged. _Is she accusing me of having an affair?_ "I don't have any sluts!" He raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I have you."

He knew those were the wrong words to say once they came out of his mouth. Katara gasped and then her eyes narrowed. He could see the angry shade of red that was blossoming on her face. He winced at his stupidity.

_I should've listened to Uncle when I was younger._

"I knew it!" Katara seethed. "Get out!" She pointed to her window. "Just get out now!"

Anger fueled in him. First he was denied sex for a week from his beautiful waterbender. Now he was being accused of something that he has no clue what he was being accused of. "Knew what?" he growled. "What are you talking about?"

Katara pointed at the ring. "You're still married!" she practically shrieked.

Zuko stared blankly at her, looked at the ring, and returned to her. "You know why I can't take it off," he said softly.

"I know what you told me," Katara countered. "But is that really it? Not because you are still in love with her?"

"In love with her?" Zuko echoed in disbelief.

"Do you know what the noble women are saying?" Katara said in a huff. She did not let the young firebender say a word. "They are calling me your mistress!" Anger began to fill in her voice. "They are saying that you're still married and I'm nothing but a common whore!"

Zuko finally snapped. "You're not a common whore!" he roared, making sure that his voice was still low. "You're not my mistress! You're my lover!"

"A lover is a mistress!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. "It's the only word that comes even close in describing us." Zuko removed his hand and looked at her. "We're more than lovers but I don't know what the word is. You're important to me."

"If I'm important," Katara started, her voice was hard, "then take off the ring."

Zuko was shocked. He could not believe how irrational the waterbender was acting. He thought she understood why he could not take the ring off. His eyes fell on the necklace that she was still wearing and he remembered what Sokka said at the party. His anger and jealously returned to him in full force.

With a growl, he tugged the ring off in a quick, jerky movement. He showed the ring to Katara and slammed it onto her vanity making her jump. He crossed his arms against his chest and gave her a glare. Never backing down from a challenge, Katara returned the glare.

"Take it off," Zuko growled. Not missing a beat, Katara untied her robe and let it fall from her body. His gaze lingered on the naked flesh but kept himself focused. "I meant your necklace."

Her hand went straight to the pendant. "You know why I don't take it off."

"I know what you told me," Zuko mocked. "But is that really it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what your brother is saying?" Zuko watched Katara shook her head. "He's saying that you put your mother before me."

"That's not true!"

"Then why do I feel like I'm competing?" Zuko asked.

"Like you're any different!" Katara snapped. "You put your nation first before anyone!"

Zuko's face softened. "No I don't," he said slowly. "My nation has priority but I do put people that are important to me first." He looked at her. "I'm willing to step down if I have to protect those who are important to me."

The honesty of his words surprised Katara. "You can't," she whispered. "You can't do that. The Fire Nation needs you."

"I'm telling you the truth."

Even with his face softened. Zuko was still staring at her with the same heated intensity as before. Taking a deep breath, her hands slowly went to her neck and unclasp the necklace. She felt completely naked as the smooth leather left her skin. She walked to the vanity and rested the piece on the smooth surface.

"Thank you," Zuko said, softly.

Katara moved toward the firebender and gave him a heated glare. "You're going to pay," she growled.

She clutched the silk shirt and pulled him to her. A soft masculine groan was heard when she crashed his lips against hers. Warm hands slid down her back and cupped her behind, lifting her harshly against his body. Katara tore away from the kiss and gasped when Zuko began to grind her naked body against his clothed body.

"Cheater," Katara gasped, letting her nails dig into his shoulders.

"You cheated first," Zuko responded, his voice sounded out of breath. "You took your robe off during an argument."

She let out a light laugh and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she trailed her nose against his neck. She nipped the skin before licking it. "Forgive me."

Katara was not expecting to find herself lying on the plush fur rug with Zuko hovering over her. She watched with lustful eyes as he removed his shirt and tossed his pants across the room. It amused her that Zuko would rush in removing his clothes when his life was precise and orderly. Then again, she would rush to remove all her clothing if Zuko was waiting for her naked.

Once naked, Zuko pressed himself against Katara and began kissing her. He started at her lips, slowly went down her neck, playfully attacked her nipples, nuzzled her stomach, and finally stopping at the juncture between her legs. Katara threw her head back and her hand covered her mouth as she fought to keep her moans quiet. The last thing she wanted was guards bursting into her bedchamber ready to fight only to find their naked leader pleasuring the Water Tribe Ambassador. The thought quickly disappeared when Zuko nipped the side of her hip.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko practically purred the question out. He slowly went to his knees and extending his hand.

Katara knew her grin was silly and accepted the offered hand. "Nothing," she answered coyly. She shivered in pleasure as Zuko pulled her into his lap and slid in without any resistance. She cupped his face and kissed him. She whispered how much she missed him and how sorry she was between kisses. Zuko silenced her by thrusting up.

The two moved frantically and gracefully. Moans were covered by kisses and groans were muffled by nuzzling skin. Katara found her release first with Zuko following soon after. Panting and sweating, Katara was back on the floor with Zuko on top of her. He gave her a slow languid kiss before rolling to his side and pulling her close to him. He waved his hand and the fireplace lit up.

A giggle escaped from her lips. "You're so cheesy," Katara murmured as she snuggled deeper into his body.

"Hmmm." Zuko nuzzled her neck. "That's a huge improvement from arrogant bastard, self-centered jerk, and spoiled prince."

The two lay on the floor collecting their breaths and thoughts. Katara enjoyed the sensations of the comforting heat from the fire, the sweaty heat of Zuko's body, and the warm soft fur of the rug underneath her. She let out a whine when she felt the firebender pulling away from her.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked with a pout. With half-lidded eyes, she watched a naked Zuko pad to the vanity and picked something up. Her heart sank when she saw the flash of gold.

_He's going to put that back on._

"I'm planning to give this to Mamoru on his eighteenth birthday," Zuko said, interrupting her thoughts. "It's one of the few things that were associated with his mother." He turned and showed her the ring. "I want you to watch over it for me until that day arrives."

It was a beautiful gesture of trust and honesty. Katara knew that she should do something similar in return. She slowly went to her feet and walked to the firebender. She reached around him and plucked something off the vanity. Zuko's eyes widen when he saw the object in her hand.

"That's your…"

Katara nodded. "The necklace belonged to Gran Gran until she gave it to my mom when she turned five. I want to do the same when I have a daughter." She took Zuko's hand and dropped the pendant into his hand. "I want you to have it until that day comes."

Zuko stared at the ivory pendant in his hand. Old memories of when he had the necklace last surfaced and he gave a frown. "I can't accept this," he whispered, fearing that talking any louder would ruin the moment. "You shouldn't give me that type of responsibility."

"Zuko," Katara whispered. She closed his hand around the necklace. "What we have is very special. I'm happy. You make me happy."

A hint of a smile appeared on his face. A true smile that is usually reserved for his family and now her. He gently placed the items back on the vanity and scooped Katara into his arms. A soft screech was made as the firebender carried her to bed. He laid her down and began kissing her.

Katara hummed in appreciation. "What's with you?" she asked breathlessly when Zuko pulled away.

"I'm happy."

* * *

The next morning Katara walked into the dining area with a dazzling smile on her face. She greeted everyone as she accepted her morning tea from one of the servants. Her breakfast plate full of fresh cut fruit and grilled meat appeared in front of her as she sat down. She licked her lips at the delicious meal and picked up her chopsticks. The utensils barely touched her food when her brother spoke.

"Something different about you," Sokka said with a curious look.

"You feel happier," Toph added. "Did something happen last night?" Surprisingly she missed the slight pause from the young Fire Lord.

Katara placed a melon in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Nope," she answered. Her eyes stared at Zuko. "Just woke up happy."

Toph gave a shrug as if she accepted the answer. Aang stared at the waterbender. "Sokka is right," he said, "something is different about you." His eyes landed on her neck. "Where's your mother's necklace?"

Everyone, except for Zuko, turned their heads toward her and stared at her neck.

"I decided to take it off," Katara answered and sipped her tea. "I've been wearing it for so long that I thought I should retire it."

"Thought that would never happened," Sokka mumbled.

"Oh hush," Keilana scolded and poked her husband's side.

"I'm happy," Katara said. Her fingers began playing with the charm on the bracelet, her eyes never leaving Zuko. "Very happy."

No one except for Katara saw the smile on Zuko's face.


End file.
